


Overwatch - Crossroads

by Lexias



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexias/pseuds/Lexias
Summary: La Crise des Omnium avait basculé le monde dans le chaos. Les pays s’étaient retrouvés démunis devant cet ennemi de rouages et de métal, imprévisible et impitoyable envers tout être de chair et de sang qui croisait son passage. L’humanité avait vu son avenir s’assombrir jusqu’au point de non-retour. Quand un nouvel espoir survint, une troupe d’élite internationale, ayant pour seul objectif de mettre fin au conflit et de restaurer la paix pour l’ensemble des nations : OVERWATCH.Des soldats, des scientifiques, des aventuriers, des marginaux, des gardiens qui ont assuré une paix mondiale pendant une génération. Sous leur protection inébranlable, le monde a lentement pu se remettre.  Les noms de leurs membres, aujourd’hui conspués ou célébrés, résonnent encore dans les mémoires : Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Ana Amari, Torbjörn Lindholm, Wilhelm Reinhardt.Mais alors que le monde fait face à de nouvelles menaces, OVERWATCH n’est plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Pourtant, aux quatre coins du monde, de jeunes héros entendent perpétuer l’héritage de l’organisation. Pendant ce temps, dans l’ombre, des forces conspirent pour bouleverser le status quo alors que d’anciens héros ravivent leurs rancunes.





	1. Le Soldat

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Je reviens avec un projet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis bien longtemps : une fanfiction Overwatch. Je suis extrêmement fan du jeu et de l’univers que Blizzard a développé et développe encore. Tous les personnages, leurs backgrounds, leurs contextes, leurs relations, tout ceci est prompt à l’imagination et je rongeais mon frein de me lancer dans l’écriture de cette fanfiction.
> 
> Je me suis finalement lancé dans ce projet car j’ai vu mon comparse Etsukazu partir sur un autre fandom et c’est clairement ce qui a enclenché le déclic. Par ailleurs, je le remercie pour son suivi de ce premier chapitre et de sa relecture attentive. 
> 
> Je ne vais pas m’éterniser plus longtemps et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce premier chapitre qui concerne un personnage central de l’univers. Je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour la note d’auteur où je partagerais des précisions sur la suite de la fiction et de comment je vais l’aborder. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! J’espère que vous aimerez !

** _LE SOLDAT_ **

L’obscurité l’entourait alors qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de faire le vide autour de lui. Il avait ralenti sa respiration afin qu’elle soit plus soutenue. Il était à bout de souffle alors que cela n’aurait pas dû être le cas. On lui avait assuré qu’il serait un autre homme, un homme plus endurant, plus rapide, plus intrépide, plus fort. Pourtant ses poumons semblaient chercher un oxygène qui n’était pas là. Il inspira longuement, se coupant du monde à nouveau, tandis qu’il gardait les yeux fermés. C’était une leçon que lui avait appris son chef de section. _Si on veut éviter de tourner dingue, il faut se créer un refuge, un endroit où rien ne peut nous atteindre. Que ce soit pour une minute, une heure, une journée, il faut aller dans le refuge_. C’était ce qu’il recommandait aux jeunes bidasses qui partaient au front pour la première fois. Il disait que ce n’était pas infaillible comme méthode mais que ça pouvait leur éviter des traumatismes psychologiques à long terme. A cette époque, Jack avait trouvé que c’était une belle connerie. Cependant au fur et à mesure des années et des opérations, il avait intégré ce rituel et le respectait le plus religieusement possible. En tout cas, il essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son refuge.

Le vrombissement de la navette de transport l’agitait. Un bruit constant qui s’amplifiait et ralentissait à des intervalles réguliers, à chaque poussée de vitesse. Les secousses et turbulences que subissaient l’aéronef n’arrangeait rien à la situation. Le refuge de Jack s’écroulait dans son esprit. Il était toujours assis, adossé à la carlingue de l’appareil, ressentant chaque tremblement et accélération de l’appareil. Ses poings sur ses genoux se serrèrent d'exaspération et il rouvrit les yeux.

L’obscurité laissa place à la soute de l’aéronef. Celle-ci pouvait contenir une trentaine de soldats sur les rangées de sièges installées de chaque côté tandis que l’espace entre eux pouvait accueillir des équipements ou des véhicules militaires, prêts à être déployés en opération. Tout ce que pouvait voir Jack dans cette soute mal éclairée, c’était son escouade. Des brancards parsemaient le sol de l’aéronef séparant Jack de l’autre rangée de sièges, c’était là que reposaient ses compagnons d’armes.

Au plus près de lui, il y avait 36. On l’appelait Tony, diminutif d’Anthony. Un mec serviable, drôle, qui cherchait toujours à avoir la meilleure blague. Le chef de l’escouade le trouvait bien trop bavard, surtout qu’il savait qu’il était souvent la cible préférée des vannes de Tony. Jack se souvenait de sa manière à tout vouloir tourner en dérision, comme si rien n’était sérieux. Il aimait dire qu’il dédramatisait la situation. Jack aurait bien eu besoin de lui à cet instant.

Plus loin, se trouvaient 54 et 88, Deidre et Benjamin. Ceux-là étaient inséparables, il était le mec taciturne, silencieux mais avec un bon fond et elle était le genre de fille qu’il ne fallait pas emmerder. C’était une soldate nerveuse qui n’hésitait pas à se mettre en difficulté à chaque fois que la situation l’exigeait, que ce soit pour le succès de la mission ou pour la survie de l’équipe. Ben, quant à lui, était le tireur d’élite de l’escouade, deux yeux précis et redoutables, qui avaient fait leurs preuves durant les séances de tir. Mais c’était un timide. Il faisait deux têtes de plus que tout le monde mais il ne voulait que personne le remarque, tout le contraire de Deidre qui jouait tout le temps à la forte tête. C’était pour ça qu’ils s’entendaient bien. Pourtant, l’intrépidité de Deidre ne l’avait pas sauvée et Jack n’entendrait plus son rire rauque et familier. Ben était plus chanceux, si on peut appeler ça de la chance. Une roquette avait explosé à côté de lui et avait emporté son avant-bras droit. Les médecins avaient dès lors tout fait pour le garder en vie. Jack se souvint de son corps brulé et mutilé autour duquel ils s’étaient affairés pour lui insérer des tubes, lui injecter tout sorte de substances, lui brancher des machines et des bidules. Benjamin était toujours vivant, mais allongé au milieu des morts, Jack ne voyait pas trop de différence.

Jack essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas ressasser le combat d’aujourd’hui mais les images et les sons lui revenaient inévitablement à l’esprit : l’odeur du métal chaud, les balles hurlantes et sifflantes et les différentes sonorités qu’elles faisaient en frappant le roc, les armures et la chair. Dans sa tête, résonnaient les râles des roquettes, les cliquetis et les rouages des automates et les grésillements des machines détruites. Le souvenir du cri strident des lames de ces armes de métal, fendant l’air, lui serra les intestins. A cette pensée, il se rappela de Nicholas, 91, les Omniaques ne lui avaient fait aucun cadeau. Tout ce que les machines avaient laissé derrière elles, c’était un tas de viande dégoulinant.

Leur chef d’escouade, 32, s’était battu avec honneur jusqu’à son dernier souffle. Submergé par une unité de bastions E54, il avait réussi à mettre hors service la majorité des boites de conserves jusqu’à ce que l’une d’entre elles passent en configuration tank. Le seul moyen qu’il eut trouvé pour les vaincre fut d’enfoncer sa ceinture de grenade à impulsions dans le canon de l’omniaque. Le souffle de l’explosion avait permis de balayer l’unité de bastions E54 mais 32 avait disparu avec elle.

Jack réalisa avec un certain étonnement qu’il ne connaissait pas le nom de 32. Leur chef d’escouade ne leur avait jamais dit. Cela faisait trois semaines que leur escouade s’était formée et entre eux, ils s’étaient déjà échangé leurs vrais noms, ceux qu’ils conserveraient même après le programme. Seul leur chef s’était abstenu. _A quoi bon_ ? repensa Jack. Il était mort en héros et Jack ne se souviendrait pas de son nom. Il demeurerait 32.

A vrai dire, les corps allongés sur les brancards de la soute, qu’ils soient dissimulés pudiquement sous un linceul blanc ou bien branchés et reliés à des machines de traitement et de soin, tous portaient un numéro. Au-delà du faible éclairage, Jack distinguait des numéros à côté des brancards, des balises qui servaient à identifier les corps, mais aucun nom. 71 se trouvait entre 42 et 39 ; 65 respirait grâce à un tube tandis que 12 et 50 ne respiraient plus ; 87 lui semblait familier et sur le brancard voisin 98 avait le visage recouvert de bandages. Ils n’étaient que des numéros.

Était-ce vraiment le but du programme ? Jack ne s’était jamais senti aussi impuissant et pourtant on leur avait dit qu’ils étaient les meilleurs, qu’ils seraient forts, qu’ils vaincraient les Omniaques, qu’ils seraient les héros du pays. Mais Jack était seul et ses compagnons d’armes, partis. Il pensa à eux. S’il était mort aujourd’hui et que son escouade avait vécu, qui pleureraient-ils ? Jack ? Ou 76 ?

L’ouverture de la porte donnant sur le cockpit de l’aéronef s’ouvrit et le fit sortir de ses pensées. Jack entendit des pas lourds passer la porte qui se referma sans délai. La silhouette faiblement éclairée traversa la soute d’une démarche soutenue et alla s’installer sur la rangée de sièges en face de lui, d’où il n’arrivait pas à discerner ses traits. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que celui-ci ne remarque la présence de Jack.

\- Je croyais être le seul survivant, je m’étais trompé …

Jack resta de marbre et fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- Les Omniaques t’ont pris ta langue ou t’es pas très loquace de nature ? dit l’homme avec sa voix caverneuse.

\- Pas très loquace, répondit Jack sèchement.

D’autres secondes passèrent, où Jack tendit l’oreille et observa son nouveau compagnon de voyage. Il entraperçut sa silhouette s’agiter sur son siège.

\- Eh, est-ce que tu aurais du feu, par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je ne fume pas.

\- Merde…

L’homme semblait rechercher quelque chose sur lui, puis après une hésitation, il se leva et traversa l’espace entre lui et Jack. Il s’approcha d’un corps recouvert d’un linge blanc et lui tâta les poches pour y extraire un briquet zippo. D’un geste vif, il l’ouvrit et la flamme éclaira son visage quelques instants. Il avait une barbe en bouc et des yeux sombres qui ne quittèrent pas Jack. Il inspira longuement sur la cigarette à sa bouche et referma le zippo, avant de s’installer à ses côtés.

\- C’est malheureux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Jack ne réagit pas immédiatement. Le vrombissement de l’appareil avait repris avec plus d’intensité. Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu.

\- Malheureux ? Fit-il à mi-voix.

Les pupilles de son compagnon semblèrent s’éveiller d’une lueur au travers de l’obscurité. La cigarette qu’il gardait en bouche laissa échapper une volute de fumée sombre.

\- Ce que tu as devant toi, ce sont les meilleurs soldats de l’armée américaine, reprit l’homme en désignant ses camarades à leurs pieds. L’élite, le haut du panier, les meilleurs des meilleurs des meilleurs. Tu peux les appeler comme tu veux. Des super-soldats...

Jack se souvenait bien de ce qu’on leur avait promis lorsqu’ils avaient accepté d’entrer dans le programme. La fleur de l’armée américaine qu’on les appelait. L’élite qui allait mener les Etats-Unis à la victoire contre les Omniaques. A l’époque, cela avait gonflé l’orgueil de toutes les recrues. Le père de Jack, s’il était toujours de ce monde, aurait été fier de son fils. Il allait faire partie d’une bande de héros comme ceux des holovids de son enfance.

\- Terrible constat, continua l’homme en tirant une nouvelle bouffée. De super-soldats, ils sont passés à l’état de super-cadavres.

\- Cela te soulage de dégueuler ton cynisme sur des camarades tombés au combat ? Siffla Jack qui avait perdu patience.

\- Ils sont morts et le seul respect qu’ils auront dorénavant c’est celui qu’on réserve à tous les morts, rétorqua l’homme. Super-soldat ou pas.

\- Par chez moi, on traite les morts avec respect, surtout ceux qui se sont battus pour leur patrie.

\- Le drapeau qu’on déposera sur leurs cercueils seront bien utiles pour sécher les larmes de leurs familles et de leurs proches lorsqu’on les mettra en terre.

\- Ferme-là.

La colère de Jack ne faisait que croitre alors qu’il s’éloignait peu à peu de son _refuge. _Il en avait connu des merdeux à la langue bien pendue. La plupart chiait dans leur froc dès qu’il s’agissait d’utiliser leurs poings mais Jack se doutait bien que cet homme-là était plutôt de sa trempe. En réalité, il n’avait plus le courage de se battre et l’autre l’avait bien remarqué.

\- C’est quoi ton numéro ? Demanda l’homme.

Jack laissa planer le silence.

\- Tes camarades d’escouade, ils sont bien tous là ?

Jack acquiesça simplement sans rien ajouter.

\- Ils ne reverront plus jamais un champ de bataille de leur vie, répliqua l’autre. En soi, c’est un soulagement pour eux mais toi, tu vas continuer à te battre, ce que tu as vu aujourd’hui tu vas le revivre jusqu’à ce que ce que, un jour, ce soit toi qui sois allongé dans la soute d’un aéronef. 

L’homme écrasa sa cigarette contre la carlingue et Jack le vit balancer les restes au loin. Il se courba, ses coudes s’appuyant sur ses cuisses, et parcourut la soute du regard, pensif.

\- Toi aussi, tu es le seul survivant de ton groupe, supposa Jack.

\- Exact, répliqua l’autre. Et je n’ai aucun corps à ramener avec moi. Quel piètre chef d’escouade, je fais. Les Omniaques ne nous ont laissé aucune chance. Des vaporisateurs nous sont tombés dessus et en quelques échanges de tir, c’était fini. J’ai plombé ces ordures mais cela ne m’a apporté aucune satisfaction...

Un silence plana entre les deux hommes. Jack constata que l’homme partageait son amertume. Ils étaient des survivants. Ils avaient vu leurs camarades tomber et cela les poursuivrait jusqu’à ce qu’ils tombent eux-mêmes au champ d’honneur.

\- Les membres de ton escouade, tu connaissais leurs noms ? S'interrogea Jack.

\- Evidemment, répondit l’autre, renfrogné.

\- Mon chef d’escouade n’a pas pris cette peine.

\- Si on se réduit à de simples numéros, alors on ne vaut pas mieux que les boites de conserves.

Et si c’était la meilleure des finalités pour leur monde ? Un monde d’Omniaques, sans êtres humains. On les avait créés et ils étaient arrivés au stade où leur existence menaçait la nôtre. Les Omniaques se battaient en un front uni, ils ne connaissaient pas la peur, et étaient animés par une indifférence froide et implacable. Tandis que nos forces décroissaient, leurs rangs se multipliaient. C’était peut-être le destin de l’humanité : disparaitre de la surface de la Terre par la main de leurs créatures.

\- Crois-tu que les Omniaques pleurent leurs morts ? Demanda Jack à son compagnon d’armes.

\- Ces boites de conserves n’ont aucune conscience, c’est ce qui font d’elles de redoutables adversaires. Tant que les grands bonnets n’auront pas compris cela, ils auront beau nous injecter toutes les saloperies qu’ils veulent, on ne gagnera pas la guerre.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu suggères ?

\- Les Omniaques sont partout. Les Russes se battent contre eux en Sibérie. Les navires chinois et japonais se démènent pour empêcher les Omniaques d’attaquer leurs navires en Mer de Chine. La moitié de l’Europe croule sous les assauts de ces tas de ferrailles. Et les gouvernements font la sourde oreille entre eux. Le problème est global mais personne n’a le cran de se poser la bonne question. On doit mettre en commun nos ressources, nos informations, nos découvertes et nos meilleurs éléments Si on perd face à eux, c’est game over pour tout le monde, on doit opposer aux Omniaques un front uni.

\- J’aimerais bien voir cela arriver, fit Jack avec un léger sourire. Je vois mal les nôtres collaborer avec les Russes.

\- Les Allemands ont développé des armures avancées technologiquement qui leur permettent de tenir tête aux Omniaques. Ils se battent en mêlée avec des armes de guerre comme les chevaliers d’autrefois et j’ai entendu dire que grâce à eux, les forces allemandes ont repris espoir dans la lutte.

\- Ça reste des hommes dans ces armures, répondit Jack pessimiste. Une armure ou un omniaque lorsque c’est endommagé, ça se répare. Un homme ou une femme ce n’est pas une machine, on ne peut pas les réparer aussi facilement. Certaines blessures brisent les soldats au point où ils ne peuvent plus se battre.

Les yeux de Jack se détournèrent vers le corps mutilé de Ben. Après cela, quelle serait sa vie ? Retournerait-il à la vie civile ou bien pourrait-il à nouveau combattre ? L’armée avait besoin d’hommes valides et un homme complet valait mieux qu’une moitié de super-soldat.

\- Par chez moi, on dit qu’il faut se méfier d’un soldat brisé, répliqua l’autre, qu’il n’y a rien de plus dangereux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’il n’a plus rien à perdre.

Jack se posa la question. Que pourrait-il supporter ? Jusqu’où pourrait-il encaisser les coups avant d’atteindre le point de non-retour ? Il avait toujours voulu être soldat, même depuis l’époque de l’Indiana lorsqu’il jouait avec ses copains à la guerre dans les grands hectares de la ferme familiale.

\- Et toi ? Demanda l’homme. Tu es quel genre de soldat ? Est-ce que tu vas laisser cette guerre te briser ou est-ce que tu vas te battre et survivre pour voir la victoire de l’humanité sur ces machines ?

Au cours de sa formation, il avait toujours répété qu’il préfèrerait mourir sur le champ de bataille tel un vrai soldat plutôt que de mourir en civil dans une guerre qu’il ne mènerait pas de front. Il n’abandonnerait pas même au seuil de la mort. Il était peut-être brisé depuis longtemps.

\- Je n’ai pas renoncé à me battre, avoua Jack d’une voix résolue, je compte bien venger nos morts et faire payer ces foutues machines pour toutes les horreurs qu’elles ont commises.

Jack aperçut un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l’homme.

\- Content de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir toujours me battre, dit-il.

Ce dernier tendit sa main à Jack.

\- Je suis le numéro 24, mais je m’appelle Reyes. Gabriel Reyes.

Jack ne mit pas de temps à réagir. Sa mère lui avait appris qu’on ne refusait pas une poignée de main à quelqu’un, même si, quelques minutes plus tôt, on était prêt à lui donner un pain dans la gueule.

\- Jack Morrison et je suis le numéro 76.

\- Ravi de te connaitre, Jack, répondit Reyes. J’aurais préféré dans de meilleures conditions.

\- C’est notre fardeau de soldat, répliqua simplement Jack, jusqu’à ce les combats prennent fin.

\- En espérant, qu’ils prennent fin un jour...

\- Lorsque tous les héros de la planète s’uniront …

Le ton de Jack se voulait ironique et le dénommé Reyes ne semblait pas d’humeur à en rire.

\- J’étais sérieux lorsque j’ai suggéré cette idée, expliqua Reyes sévère. Maintenant plus que jamais, le monde a besoin de héros, Jack.

\- Je n’en doute pas, ricana Jack incrédule. Mais pour moi, ça serait quand même une belle connerie.

**OVERWATCH - CROSSROADS**

Il referma vivement la porte du chalet et traversa la pièce d’un pas rapide, faisant craquer le parquet de bois. Il laissa tomber lourdement ce qu’il portait sur une table adjacente et il put entendre une cascade de bruits métalliques s’écraser au sol. Il actionna un interrupteur et une lumière blafarde éclaira le petit salon qui lui servait de planque. D’un geste brusque, il ouvrit à la volée le vieux placard dans un coin de la pièce. Des manteaux de pluies de couleur sombre se battaient pour le peu d’espace de rangement. Il baissa les yeux sur le sac de voyage écrasé, entre les deux parois du placard, et le tira vers l’extérieur. Il reposa le sac sur une chaise et l’ouvrit, avant de tourner son attention sur ce qui se trouvait sur la table du chalet. Des dizaines de chargeurs et roquettes à impulsions, des grenades de différentes sortes recouvraient la table ainsi que des émetteurs biotiques qui menaçaient de tomber au sol. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre. Il plaça précipitamment tout cet arsenal dans le sac.

Il rassembla les grenades et les munitions tombées au sol et elles subirent le même sort que les autres : éparpillées au fond du sac. Il porta ses deux mains autour de sa tête, plus exactement autour du masque qui recouvrait la partie inférieure de son visage. La facette recouvrant sa bouche, son nez et ses yeux se détacha de l’ensemble et il s’empressa de l’enlever pour le jeter sur la table. Il reprit lentement son souffle alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et qu’il sentait son diaphragme se soulever et retomber lourdement dans son abdomen. Le refuge n’était plus sûr et son temps était compté.

Il ouvrit un placard et prit à la volée une boite de haricots rouge en conserve. Avec l’aide d’un couteau extrait d’un tiroir, il perça la conserve pour créer une ouverture et l’agrandit pour pouvoir le porter à sa bouche. Il avala le contenu froid et sans saveur de la boite et fit passer son gout insipide par une rasade d’eau du robinet de la cuisine. Il devait reprendre sa respiration. Ses bras et ses jambes lui semblaient tellement lourdes et il était épuisé. Cela faisait deux jours qu’il n’avait pas dormi, et la fatigue le rattrapait enfin. Au pire moment.

Quelques heures auparavant, il avait infiltré un complexe sécurisé d’Helix Security International, situé à une quinzaine de kilomètres du chalet où il s’était réfugié. Il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, une ancienne base qu’il avait parcourue de long en large. C’était il y a des années maintenant, mais il avait une excellente mémoire : les logos et les panneaux sur les portes des hangars, des bâtiments et des enseignes avaient changé mais pour le reste, tout était demeuré tel quel. Il n’avait rencontré aucun problème pour rentrer dans la base et il s’était efforcé d’éviter tout contact avec des agents de sécurité d’Helix. Certains s’étaient trouvés néanmoins sur son chemin, mais ils n’avaient pas fait long feu. Les agents de sécurité d’Helix avaient beau avoir un équipement et un arsenal supérieur à la moyenne, ils n’avaient rien pu faire contre ses mains délicates. Il ne devait pas tuer. La discrétion restait son meilleur atout, et certains agents reprendraient connaissance dans des lieux et des positions cocasses aux quatre coins du complexe. Cela lui avait pris du temps, mais il avait fait preuve d’ingéniosité avec le matériel qu’il avait sous la main : casier, benne à ordures, caisse vide, buisson, toilettes du troisième sous-sol. Il s’était mué en une ombre silencieuse et implacable. Un spectre.

Il tira vers lui un thermos blanc d’apparence vintage et ne se donna même pas la peine de sortir une tasse ou un verre. Il dévissa l’opercule et but à grandes gorgées, le liquide froid et caféiné qui dégoulinait des commissures de sa bouche. Le thermos vola jusqu’à l’évier de la cuisine, où il déversa ce qui restait de liquide noir, tandis qu’il passa dans la petite salle de bain. Il tira une ficelle activant une faible ampoule et ouvrit en grand le robinet pour s’asperger le visage. Il pensait que cela le tiendrait éveillé, peut-être, pour une dizaine d’heures supplémentaires. Il s’observa dans le miroir fissuré au-dessus de l’évier. 

Il aurait aimé se dire que c’était la petite ampoule de la salle de bain qui ne lui offrait pas son meilleur reflet, cependant il se serait voilé la face. Ses cheveux, autrefois blonds, avaient viré au blanc, et bon nombre d’entre eux étaient tombés, dévoilant un front imposant et ridé. Ses traits étaient toujours ciselés et ses joues creusées mais deux balafres ornaient son visage : une profonde qui partait de son front jusqu’à sa joue droite et une plus fine qui barrait sa bouche jusqu’à son menton. D’une simple grimace avec sa bouche, il vit les deux cicatrices se mouvoir. La douleur avait disparu depuis longtemps mais les stigmates ne partaient pas. Le soldat croisa les yeux bleus de son reflet dans le miroir. C’était bien la seule chose qui n’avait pas changé. Mais la pâleur de son visage et les marques de fatigue sous ses yeux lui rappelèrent qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il y avait un lit dans la chambre d’à côté. Il lui suffisait juste de clore ses yeux pendant quelques secondes pour récupérer. Mais ce n’était plus envisageable. C’était ce qui lui manquait. Du temps.

\- Imbécile, maugréa-t-il en secouant ses cheveux mouillés.

Il éteignit la lumière et repassa dans la pièce principale du chalet où l’attendait sa prise. Ce pourquoi, il se retrouvait dans un chalet paumé dans les montagnes du Colorado : le fusil à impulsions. Une arme automatique, à la pointe de la technologie, pouvant tirer balles et roquettes à hélices à une très forte cadence, néanmoins peu lourde et maniable, qu’il avait subtilisé au complexe de sécurité Grand Mesa d’Helix Security International. C’était un prototype qui avait été développé par l’ancien propriétaire de ce complexe et le soldat savait que cette arme lui serait utile dans sa tâche.

Ainsi il était parvenu à passer toute la sécurité du complexe et à s’infiltrer au plus profond des niveaux de la base pour atteindre les coffres où étaient entreposés les prototypes et les schémas d’armes, de véhicules, et de toute sorte d’engins qui auraient irrémédiablement apporté la fin du monde tel qu’on le connaissait. Mais le soldat était venu pour une unique arme. Et tout semblait lui avoir souri, mais il avait surestimé ses compétences de piratage. Il avait mal réglé l’appareil qui lui permettrait de passer outre les barrières de sécurité et qui empêcherait les alarmes de se déclencher. C’était un homme de terrain. Pour lui, le piratage informatique et tout ce qui touchait à l’électronique faisaient partie d’un autre monde, d’ailleurs, auparavant, il y avait toujours quelqu’un qui se chargeait de cet aspect du travail à sa place. 

A l’instant où il s’était emparé du fusil à impulsions, les sirènes grondantes de Grand Mesa s’étaient enclenchées et le complexe était sur le pied de guerre. Heureusement pour le soldat, là où il était une buse dans tout ce qui était du domaine de l’informatique, il était un expert en combat rapproché. Bien que la discrétion fût tombée à l’eau, il n’avait pas renié son second objectif : aucun mort. Le soldat avait brisé ou fracturé des bras, des jambes, des coudes, des rotules, quelques cervicales et deux ou trois phalanges mais rien qui n’allait menacer la vie des agents de sécurité d’Helix. Il était parvenu à sortir de la base avec le fusil à impulsions mais il savait également que les agents d’Helix iraient à ses trousses. Ils allaient le traquer et le trouver et il espérait que lorsqu’ils arriveraient ici, il serait déjà parti. 

La pluie avait trempé ses vêtements et il regretta de ne pas avoir pris avec lui un des coupes vents du chalet. Le soldat récupéra la veste blanche et bleue qui se trouvait en boule sur un fauteuil et l’enfila. Il remonta la fermeture éclair et massa ses épaules engourdies. Dans le dos de sa veste, on pouvait apercevoir un numéro en rouge et jaune : 76.

Une lumière blanche embrasa l’intérieur du chalet et le soldat, pris au dépourvu, eut pour réflexe de se laisser tomber à terre, craignant une rafale de balles. Un halo de lumière irradiait via les fenêtres du chalet. Parmi les gouttes de pluie qui continuaient à tomber drues sur le toit en bois, il crut distinguer des pas rapides à l’extérieur. Ils l’avaient trouvé.

\- Non… Non … Non….

Le déni ne le sauverait pas. Il se traina jusqu’à la table et fit tomber le sac de voyage au sol puis passa la bandoulière autour de son cou. Quand une voix métallique tonna à l’extérieur :

\- Inutile de fuir, vous êtes cernés ! Nous avons verrouillé toutes les issues de la maison ! Rendez-vous ! Nous savons que vous avez le prototype !

Il glissa sur le vieux parquet et alla rejoindre l’interrupteur du salon tout en évitant les rayons de lumière qui perçaient les vitres du chalet. Alors qu’il éteignit la petite ampoule du salon, il longea le mur pour rejoindre la fenêtre la plus proche pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’extérieur.

Entre les arbres, deux jeeps, collées l’une à l’autre, éclairaient sa planque de leurs phares. Le soldat arrivait à discerner des silhouettes et des ombres qui gravitaient autour des véhicules. Helix avait sorti le grand jeu avec plus d’une quinzaine d’hommes armés, déployée pour l’occasion. Au travers d’un hautparleur, la voix poursuivit :

\- Dernière sommation ! Remettez-nous l’arme et rendez-vous ! Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! Il est inutile de recourir à la violence !

\- Compte-là-dessus, grommela-t-il.

Le soldat reporta son attention sur le fusil à impulsions. Toujours en évitant la lumière, il attira l’arme vers lui en s’agrippant à sa crosse. Il en profita pour récupérer la partie manquante de son masque alors qu’il reprit position auprès de la fenêtre. Il savait que les forces d’Helix avaient déjà pris place aux entrées du chalet. Il ne pouvait plus espérer s’échapper sans combattre. Heureusement, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il devait improviser.

\- Dernier avertissement avant que nous utilisions la force ! Sortez les mains en l’air ! Rendez-nous le prototype !

\- Viens le chercher, fit le soldat en rechargeant le fusil.

Quelques secondes passèrent et la pluie continuait de tomber, déversant une ondée de gouttes entre les aiguilles des sapins. Sur le qui-vive, les agents d’Helix, silencieux, attendaient le signal de l’assaut. Deux détonations troublèrent le calme et une fenêtre du chalet vola en éclats. Des roquettes vrombirent vers l’extérieur et percutèrent les jeeps. Les deux véhicules eurent un soubresaut à l’impact. Les déflagrations des moteurs surprirent les assaillants. La force des explosions envoya des agents au sol alors que les plus réactifs d’entre eux s’étaient écartés. Les roquettes bien placées avaient rempli leur rôle. Les phares des véhicules avaient été détruits. Le chalet se trouvait à nouveau dans le noir. Il venait de lancer les hostilités.

-Intervention ! tonna la voix via le haut-parleur.

La porte d’entrée claqua et les agents d’Helix entrèrent dans le chalet, arme en main. La prudence n’était pas un problème pour eux. Ils traquaient un fugitif, un individu qui avait volé un prototype d’arme dans une base secrète. Leur objectif était de ramener l’arme au complexe et de trucider celui qui avait décidé de se l’accaparer. Deux hommes entrèrent puis un troisième, un quatrième et enfin un cinquième. C’est à ce moment précis, alors que l’escouade cherchait leur cible dans la pièce principale, que le soldat referma la porte du chalet derrière eux, les enfermant avec lui.

Le soldat chargea l’agent le plus proche et d’un vigoureux coup de coude l’étala sur la table. Un autre agent voulut faire feu mais il hurla de douleur alors qu’il sentit les os de son bras se briser, lâchant son arme au passage. Dans un râle de souffrance, l’agent fut projeté contre un autre membre de son escouade. Avant même que ce dernier puisse se relever et appuyer sur la gâchette de son arme, sa mâchoire rencontra la crosse du fameux prototype qu’ils étaient venus récupérer. Des balles fusèrent et traversèrent les murs de bois du chalet. Le soldat ne s’inquiétait pas d’entendre rugir cette musique mortelle. Il connaissait toutes ces chansons et il menait la danse.

Deux coups de poings bien placés mirent K.O. le quatrième membre d’escouade et le cinquième agent d’Helix ne fit pas long feu également. Le soldat réussit à le mettre à terre d’un puissant coup de genou dans le thorax. Le souffle coupé, l’agent tomba sur les rotules mais le soldat ne lui laissa aucun temps mort. Il lui saisit le poignet et l’enserra pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Puis, prenant appui sur ses jambes, il le souleva sur ses épaules et le lança à travers la fenêtre. Le soldat eut un instant de répit où il observa le corps meurtri de son adversaire gesticuler de douleur à l’extérieur du chalet. Ces gars-là avaient suffisamment dégusté et il n’avait aucun intérêt à les tuer. Contrairement à d’autres.

Une tempête de feu pilonna le soldat et il se jeta à terre. Les agents à l’extérieur mitraillaient le chalet, faisant fi de la présence de leurs comparses dans le refuge. Le soldat rampa jusqu’au sac de voyage qu’il avait planqué dans un coin. Il n’avait que trop tardé ici. Il lui fallait quitter le chalet et semer ses poursuivants. Il entendit une fenêtre se briser à l’autre bout du chalet et sut alors qu’une nouvelle équipe d’intervention venait à sa rencontre. Et celle-ci ne ferait pas la même erreur que la précédente.

Dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain, il distingua des silhouettes se positionner dans l’encablure des portes et il entendit le cliquetis des gâchettes, suivi par le hurlement des balles. Il s’élança vers le vieux fauteuil du salon et se réfugia derrière. Les tirs criblèrent et percèrent le fauteuil de toute part et le soldat se recroquevilla sur lui-même en espérant que cela le protégerait des salves. Celles-ci se turent et le soldat envisagea une riposte. D’un léger coup d’œil, il examina le couloir d’où provenait les assaillants. Un objet sphérique roula non loin de lui. Il émettait un léger bourdonnement. Alors que le bourdonnement s’accélérait, le sang du soldat ne fit qu’un tour. Il sortit de sa cachette, se saisit du sac de voyage et sauta par la fenêtre la plus proche.

Le soldat sentit l’explosion de la grenade dans son dos avant de percuter lourdement le sol humide et l’herbe trempée. Cependant sa chute ne s’arrêta pas là, il roula le long du dénivelé butant sur les racines et les branches d’arbres. Au bout de quelques roulades, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait échappé à la grenade in-extremis, il devait partir au plus vite avant que les agents d’Helix n’aient constaté qu’il avait survécu à l’explosion.

A une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de sa tête, il voyait les flammes lécher les murs du chalet qui était devenu sa planque au cours de ses derniers jours. Le soldat se sentait terriblement fourbu, sa chute l’avait plus affecté qu’il ne le pensait. Rapidement, il chercha le sac de voyage et le fusil à impulsions qu’il avait lâché lors de sa glissade. Il retrouva le sac de voyage logé au pied du tronc d’un pin, entre deux larges racines et s’agita pour récupérer le précieux fusil.

\- Plus un geste !

Le soldat sentit les muscles de son cou se contracter. Par-dessus son épaule, il vit un agent d’Helix pointer un pistolet sur lui. Dans son autre main, il tenait le fusil à impulsions.

\- Plus un geste, j’ai dit ! s’égosilla l’agent alors que le soldat s’était retourné pour faire face à son ennemi.

L’agent était dépassé. Le pistolet dans sa main avait la tremblote. Malgré l’obscurité de la nuit et la faible lueur de l’incendie du chalet, il voyait bien que le type d’Helix avait la trouille. Même sa voix le trahissait. Le soldat tenta le tout pour le tout.

En levant les mains, il s’avança lentement vers l’agent d’Helix alors que celui-ci le tenait toujours en joue.

\- Bouge pas ! s’écria-t-il.

Son ordre se perdit dans sa gorge. Le soldat n’accéléra pas sa course et maintint un rythme soutenu. Le pistolet de l’agent s’agita de plus bel jusqu’à ce que le soldat arrive à sa hauteur. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la visière écarlate du soldat qui paraissait refléter les flammes envahissant le chalet. Ce dernier baissa l’arme du bleu, tétanisé, et se contenta de lui offrir ses phalanges comme récompense pour son sang-froid. 

L’agent d’Helix tomba à la renverse dans un grondement sourd et le soldat récupéra le fusil à impulsions, au milieu de l’herbe.

\- Amateur.

Il accorda un dernier regard au chalet qui lui avait servi de refuge. Au loin, il percevait l’agitation des agents d’Helix qui se relançaient à sa poursuite. Le soldat reprit sa respiration et s’élança à travers la forêt, filant entre les troncs des conifères. Il devait les distancer, sans quoi il ne pourrait reprendre la route. 

***

  
Quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait à la lisière d’une forêt de conifères, longeant une route de bitume qui filait entre les hautes montagnes du Colorado. Le soldat avait réussi à semer ses poursuivants. Maintenant qu’ils avaient trouvé sa planque, il était certain que les agents d’Helix passeraient au peigne fin toute la zone aux alentours du chalet. La suite logique voudrait qu’ils élargissent leurs recherches aux kilomètres alentour jusqu’à ce qu’ils retrouvent leur fugitif. Cependant, le soldat était certain qu’il y avait un endroit où ils n’iraient pas le chercher. Ainsi, il avait pris le pari de revenir vers le complexe Grand Mesa d’Helix pour mieux brouiller les pistes. Sous le couvert de l’obscurité de la nuit et du flot ininterrompu de pluie, il s’était rapproché du complexe militaire pour mieux le contourner, évitant les patrouilles et les gardes sur le qui-vive depuis son incursion, et il avait filé vers le sud.

Son pari se révéla payant. Et après une longue course entre les conifères, où il n’avait rencontré aucun agent d’Helix Security International, il était tombé sur une route sinueuse qui divisait la forêt en deux. Le soldat sentit que c’était le moment de ralentir sa course effrénée. Son intuition lui disait qu’il avait suffisamment mis de distance entre lui et les sbires d’Helix. Il était extenué et il se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir debout. Il prit un peu de temps pour sortir un coupe-vent de son sac de voyage et y rangea le fusil à impulsions ainsi que la partie de son masque qui lui servait de visière. 

Le soldat enfila le manteau de pluie sombre, ajusta la capuche et reprit son chemin. Il avait récupéré son arme et maintenant il était en mesure d’agir. Pour commencer, il avait besoin d’informations et il avait une opportunité à saisir, du moins si ce qu’il avait entendu était vrai.

Une heure passa avant que le soldat n’arrive à un panneau routier qui indiquait les prochaines destinations qui se trouveraient au-delà : plus de deux cents miles le séparaient de Santa Fe, Albuquerque ne serait pas loin derrière puis il devrait encore traverser la moitié du Nouveau-Mexique pour rejoindre El Paso. Ensuite, il lui faudrait passer la frontière. Un plan simple, basique, en espérant qu’il ne se fasse pas prendre. Il avait besoin de repos mais les gars d’Helix ne lui donneraient aucun répit. Il devait au moins quitter le Colorado pour espérer souffler un peu.

Le soldat vit une voiture passer sur la route à côté de lui et songea à solliciter un conducteur. C’était risqué, un peu dément même. Un fugitif qui joue les autostoppeurs, c’est le genre de connerie qu’il avait entendu jeune et qui avait envoyé pas mal d’imbéciles en taule. Pourtant bien que sa raison lui intimât de ne pas le faire, alors qu’il entendait un véhicule arriver dans son dos, il se retourna et leva son pouce dans la direction de Santa-Fe. Les propulseurs latéraux de l’auto vrombirent et elle fila vers le sud. Le soldat ne tint pas compte de ce fiasco et poursuivit sa route sous une pluie battante.

Plusieurs minutes après, alors qu’aucun autre véhicule n’avait emprunté la route, le soldat perçut le ronflement d’un poids lourd. Par-dessus son épaule, il ne vit que les éclats de phares qui lui obstruaient la vue. Et si c’était Helix qui l’avait retrouvé ? Le temps d’une seconde, cette idée lui traversa l’esprit et il se préparait à s’échapper précipitamment en pleine forêt. Il put distinguer finalement qu’il s’agissait d’un camion routier tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal, avec une rangée de propulseurs qui soulevaient le véhicule et sa cargaison. Il lui fit signe alors que le camion passa à côté de lui tout en klaxonnant. Le soldat crut à un nouvel échec jusqu’à ce que le véhicule s’arrête plus loin sur le bas-côté. Le soldat ne se fit pas prier et courut dans sa direction. Il se rapprocha de la cabine du véhicule et se hissa à la hauteur de la fenêtre du passager.

\- Salut !

Le conducteur avait, peut-être quoi, vingt ans, tout au plus : quasiment un môme pour le soldat. Habillé d’un large pantalon bleu et d’un vieux tee-shirt vintage, le chauffeur du camion jaugeait le soldat avec des petits yeux, une casquette aux teintes vertes et bleues de la marque Nano Cola visée sur son visage glabre.

\- Salut, répondit simplement le soldat. Vous pouvez me déposer ?

\- Vous allez où ?

\- El Paso.

\- Désolé, mais je vais pas jusque là-bas. Je vais à Albuquerque. Je peux vous déposer là-bas si ça vous va.

\- Ça m’ira très bien.

\- Eh ben, montez.

Le soldat prit la place du passager et déposa son sac à ses pieds où il n’échapperait pas à sa vigilance. Il retira rapidement son manteau de pluie qu’il roula en boule et posa sur le sac. Le camion reprit son chemin sans tarder et le conducteur s’accordât une brève gorgée du Nano Cola qui se trouvait sur son repose-verre.

\- Je m’appelle Neil, fit le conducteur sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Enchanté Neil, moi c’est Jack.

Son ton se voulait un peu enjoué pour faire illusion mais il était réellement heureux de ce auto-stop fortuit.

\- C’est pas commun de trouver des gens comme ça en pleine nature, fit Neil. J’emprunte cette route toutes les semaines et c’est la première fois que je croise un auto-stoppeur. En pleine nuit en plus.

Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver une histoire qui tiendrait la route sinon son nouvel ami Neil pourrait se montrer bien suspicieux et le balancer aux flics à la première station-service. 

\- Croyez-moi, c’est une sacrée histoire, mentit le soldat. J’ai pris un co-voiturage à Salt Lake City mais le type qui m’a ramassé, il était sacrément bizarre. Son auto était une sacrée épave et de prime abord, ça m’a pas vraiment rassuré. Ensuite, alors qu’on roulait et que je voulais pas faire la causette, j’essaie de dormir et je l’entendais marmonner des mots incompréhensibles. Je sais pas si c’était de l’allemand ou du polonais mais ça m’a foutu une sacrée trouille et j’ai pas pu fermer l’œil de la nuit. Il s’arrête à une station-service près de Cedaredge et il me conseille d’aller pisser pendant qu’il fait le plein. J’emmène mon sac au cas-où parce que je n’avais pas confiance en lui et lorsque je ressorts des chiottes, le type et sa caisse avaient disparu.

Neil poussa un soupir de dédain.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance. Les routes sont de plus en plus dangereuses et on y croise de sacrés barjos, surtout la nuit.

Le soldat ne lui donna pas tort sur ce point.

\- J’ai eu de la chance de vous croiser sur ma route, reprit le soldat pour son numéro de charme. Merci encore. 

\- De rien, répliqua Neil, vous pouvez être serein avec moi. Je ne suis pas un timbré.

_Il ressemble à un Monsieur Tout le Monde_, pensa le soldat. Un petit bonhomme simple, bien dans ses bottes, qui faisait son travail sans faire de vagues, et qui, une fois rentré chez lui, mangeait un repas frugal, surfait sur le net, regardait les infos sur son holovidéos et allait se coucher à une heure raisonnable. Cette vie paraissait lointaine pour le soldat. Inaccessible dorénavant.

\- Et par curiosité, demanda Neil, qu’est-ce que vous allez faire à El Paso, Jack ?

\- Je rends visite à une vieille tante, mentit à nouveau le soldat. Elle est malade et je vais lui apporter un peu de compagnie.

Neil acquiesça sans dire un mot de plus et le soldat croisa les bras pour s’enfoncer dans le siège passager, où il se sentait peu à peu tomber dans un profond sommeil. Un grondement le sortit néanmoins de sa torpeur. Un aéronef passa au-dessus d’eux, phares allumés, et le soldat se tint aux aguets, prêts à s’extraire du véhicule dès qu’une menace surgirait.

\- Calmez-vous, ricana le chauffeur. Il y a un complexe militaire pas loin donc c’est normal qu’il y ait un peu de mouvement.

\- J’ai eu assez de rebondissements pour une journée, plaisanta le soldat.

Il sentit quelques coups d’œil indiscrets de la part du chauffeur et esquiva son regard en portant son attention sur les rangées de sapins qui se succédaient à l’extérieur.

\- C’est une sacrée cicatrice que vous avez là, Jack, fit remarquer Neil compatissant. Je suis peut-être indiscret mais comment vous l’avez eu ?

Le soldat ne pouvait pas dissimuler les balafres sur son visage et aux vues de l’étendue des dégâts, il ne pouvait pas inventer n’importe quoi sur leurs origines. S’il arrivait à bien enjoliver la chose, il pourrait lui parler d’un combat singulier contre un grizzli ou un puma. La carte de l’accident de voiture lui traversa l’esprit et soudain le visage de Vincent lui apparut. Il renfouit cette image au plus profond de son être et sortit une demi-vérité :

\- Ça ? dit-il en pointant les marques sur son visage. Une vieille blessure de guerre. J’ai combattu les Omniaques, il y a des années. Et l’un d’entre eux m’a gratifié de ces petits souvenirs.

\- J’espère que vous lui avez fait payer, répliqua Neil.

\- Evidemment.

Non, la dette n’était pas encore payée. Le soldat n’avait pas oublié comment il avait obtenu ces cicatrices. Il vivait dorénavant pour cela : faire payer ceux qui lui avaient causé tort, à lui et aux siens.

\- Mon grand-père est mort lorsque les Omniaques ont attaqué Minneapolis, avoua Neil. Ma tante s’est engagée peu de temps après pour repousser l’ennemi frappait à la frontière. Elle est morte au combat lorsqu’on a repris Winnipeg aux machines. Vous avez servi où ?

\- Un peu partout, répondit Jack. Je me souviens de Vancouver et de Seattle. J’ai été déployé dans le Vermont vers la fin de la guerre. Les Omniaques avaient ravagé l’Etat de long en large.

\- Mon père me racontait que tout le nord du pays ressemblait à un no-man’s land. J’ai vu les holovidéos de l’époque et j’ai encore du mal à m’imaginer ce que ça donnait en vrai.

\- C’était il y a longtemps. Le monde a bien changé depuis.

\- Ouais, mais le pays ne s’en est jamais vraiment remis. En dehors des grands axes, y a des groupes de bandits qui attaquent les voyageurs trop téméraires et je ne parle pas des anciennes unités omniaques qui se réveillent en pleine nature et qui se décident à faire un massacre dès qu’ils croisent un humain. Les Etats laissent des groupes privés s’occuper de la sécurité et de l’ordre mais ces groupes, ils n’en ont rien à foutre de notre sécurité, tant qu’ils récupèrent les grosses sommes des contrats passés avec l’Etat.

Le soldat aperçut Neil boire à nouveau une lampée de Nano Cola.

\- Et vous, Neil ? Comment vous vous défendez ?

\- J’ai ça.

Il sortit un revolver six coups Peacekeeper de la portière et le posa sur son volant.

\- J’ai jamais eu l’occase de m’en servir et j’espère que ça restera comme ça, dit Neil en rangeant l’arme dans la portière.

Le soldat n’avait pas tressailli lorsque son chauffeur avait sorti le Peacekeeper. Il n’avait ressenti aucune animosité de la part de Neil mais cela l’informa de l’existence d’une telle arme. Si les choses dégénéraient, Neil pouvait représenter un obstacle. _Pas insurmontable toutefois_, considéra-t-il.

\- Vous n’avez pas eu peur de tomber sur quelqu’un de mal intentionné en me prenant en stop ? s’interrogea le soldat sur un ton léger.

Le routier remua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non. Trempé, avec votre sac, sur cette route habituellement déserte. J’ai surtout pensé que vous étiez un pauvre type qui avait besoin d’aide.

Le soldat, amusé par la réponse, pouffa et un moment de silence s’installa dans la cabine. Les gouttes de pluie s’écrasèrent en saccades sur le pare prise du camion sous un bourdonnement constant du moteur et des ronflements des propulseurs. Le soldat baissa progressivement sa garde, rattrapé par la fatigue. Le siège passager du camion de Neil n’était pas ce qu’il y avait de plus douillet pour dormir mais pour le soldat, après des semaines sur les routes ou en planque, cela suffirait amplement. Il essayait bien de résister au sommeil. Il devait être paré à toute éventualité.

\- D’ailleurs, Jack.

Il sursauta légèrement sous la surprise et se tourna vers Neil qui n’avait pas quitté des yeux la route.

\- J’y pensais… J’ai peut-être une idée pour vous emmener à El Paso. Reprit Neil. A Albuquerque, j’ai des potes routiers qui font régulièrement le trajet jusqu’à El Paso. Je pourrais les contacter et l’un d’entre eux pourrait vous prendre avec lui.

\- Ce … ce serait vraiment sympa.

\- Enfin, n’y pensez pas, quoi, fit-il en reprenant une gorgée de cola. Vous devez être claqué. Reposez-vous. Pas d’arrêt jusqu’à Albuquerque, on devrait pouvoir y arriver rapidement.

\- Merci encore, Neil. Vous me sauvez la vie.

_C’était la seule vérité à laquelle Neil aurait le droit_, songea le soldat.

Petit à petit, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Le fusil à impulsions était entre ses mains et il avait pu mettre la main sur d’autres pièces de matériel expérimental. Son premier objectif était accompli et malgré quelques désagréments, il s’en était sorti en vie. Personne n’avait été tué dans cette affaire et il considérait ça comme un miracle, étant donné la tournure des évènements. Il était dorénavant en route pour le Mexique, à l’abri d’Helix et des autorités américaines. Ce qu’il ignorait, c’est que grâce à cette mésaventure, son profil serait bientôt connu par toutes les forces de police américaines ainsi que par toutes les agences fédérales et nationales. Il serait présenté comme un criminel, un hors-la-loi, un terroriste.

Il préféra ne pas y penser et succomba entièrement au sommeil. Pour l’instant, cela n’avait pas d’importance. Helix, Overwatch, Gabriel, Ana, Vincent, tout cela n’avait plus d’importance. Il devait dormir. Il devait reprendre des forces. Les vieilles rancunes ont la vie dure et bien que ses guerres se soient toutes terminées, il avait d’autres combats à mener. Les vieux soldats ne meurent jamais et ils s’éteignent encore moins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici ce qui clôt ce premier chapitre.
> 
> J’espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre. Je prends un peu de temps pour vous expliquer comment je compte aborder cette fanfiction et répondre éventuellement aux questions que vous pouvez vous poser :
> 
> \- Tout d’abord, je compte rester fidèle un maximum au canon. Je ne compte pas entrer en contradiction avec ce qui a été posé dans les cinématiques, les comics et les nouvelles Overwatch. Au contraire, je souhaite utiliser dans mon histoire ce qu’elles ont posées comme informations pour les personnages ou pour l’univers. Ces différents médias sont accessibles en ligne gratuitement sur le site de Blizzard et vous permettent de découvrir de nouvelles infos sur l’univers et les personnages (les comics tout comme les nouvelles s’inscrivent dans le canon du jeu. 
> 
> Néanmoins le jeu reste en perpétuelle évolution avec les nouvelles cinématiques, les nouveaux héros et les nombreuses informations qui pourraient survenir dans les prochaines semaines, mois, années. J’ai confiance dans votre tolérance et de ne pas me tenir rigueur si une nouvelle information venait à contredire ce que j’ai établi dans cette histoire. L’histoire que j’ai imaginée est susceptible de changer légèrement selon ces nouvelles infos/personnages. Au moment où j’écris ces lignes, le nouveau personnage Sigma va bientôt rejoindre le rooster de héros du jeu et sa place au sein de la Griffe est pleine de promesses pour l’univers. J’essaierai au maximum de coller au canon et de m’inscrire dans sa continuité et j’espère que vous me pardonnerez les éventuels écarts qui pourraient arriver à l’avenir.
> 
> A ce propos, je voulais aussi préciser que les informations sur l’univers et les personnages d’Overwatch ne sont pas toujours clairement établi et ce à cause de nombreux points vagues du background. Pour mes recherches, j’ai dû parcourir de nombreux sites wiki anglophones et francophones pour trouver un consensus selon certaines informations sur tel ou tel personnage ou sur l’univers. Encore une fois, je fais confiance à votre tolérance. 
> 
> \- Ensuite, je souhaite que chaque chapitre de cette histoire concerne un unique personnage, soit un point-of-view par chapitre. J’aime beaucoup cette manière de raconter, j’ai beaucoup lu la saga du Trône de Fer qui utilise cette approche et je souhaite l’utiliser pour cette histoire. Overwatch, à l’instar du Trône de Fer, a une large palette de personnages aux relations complexes et je pense qu’elle est plus qu’adaptée. Je dérogerais peut-être à cette règle mais dans l’immédiat, je vais m’y tenir.
> 
> Merci encore d’avoir lu ce premier chapitre de cette fiction Overwatch. En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plus, je vous laisse le soin de lâcher un petit commentaire. Cela motive grandement les auteurs, on ne doit pas l’oublier.
> 
> On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite de la fiction avec un autre personnage.
> 
> A la prochaine !


	2. L'étranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, 
> 
> Je reviens avec un second chapitre centré sur un des personnages principaux du lore d’Overwatch. C’était une évidence étant donné qu’il est pivot dans le canon. Ce chapitre vient finalement assez rapidement après le premier chapitre [Un mois, on peut dire que c’est assez rapide quand même ? Comparé aux précédentes publications ?] et je pensais qu’il serait bien plus court que le précédent mais à chaque fois que je jauge la durée d’un chapitre, je finis toujours par dépasser le pronostic. Cela fait toujours plus de matière et ce n’est jamais un mal.
> 
> Je souhaite remercier à nouveau Etsukazu pour ses relectures ainsi que les personnes qui ont commenté cette histoire et ce qu’importe la plateforme. Ce n’est pas simple de se lancer sur un fandom mais vos commentaires et vos remarques ont bien boosté ma motivation. Si le chapitre 2 est sorti plus rapidement, c’est aussi grâce à vous.
> 
> Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre, en espérant qu’il vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

**L’ÉTRANGER**

_Quelques années plus tôt_

Il est intéressant de noter qu’il n’existe qu’une seule population sauvage de macaques sur le continent européen. Dénommé macaque de Barbarie, macaque berbère ou tout simplement magot, cette espèce de singe au pelage clair et ocre, bien que ne possédant pas de queue, dispose de capacités morphologiques lui permettant de subir d’importantes baisses de température, inhérent à son environnement montagneux. Cela est dû notamment à la longueur négligeable de sa queue, des doigts de chacune de ses pattes et de l’épaississement de son pelage lorsque surviennent les saisons froides, ce qui le distingue de quasiment tous ses congénères primates. Et la particularité du macaque de Barbarie, non content d’être le second primate en liberté en Europe derrière l’homo sapiens, est que sa population se concentre en un point précis du continent européen : le Rocher de Gibraltar.

La présence de ces macaques de Gibraltar est datée depuis de nombreuses années, bien avant l’annexion du Rocher par les Britanniques, et bien avant l’occupation de la péninsule ibérique par les Maures. Bien que réduite, cette population de primates a su se perpétuer au fil des siècles devenant une partie intégrante de l’histoire du Rocher. Lorsque les Britanniques décidèrent d’installer une base militaire à Gibraltar, ils prirent grand soin de ces macaques, ils les nourrirent, les protégèrent, suivirent avec attention leur reproduction, participant à la préservation de cette espèce exemplaire. Une superstition disait que tant que les macaques de Barbarie demeuraient sur le Rocher de Gibraltar, ce territoire resterait sous autorité britannique. Cette croyance avait obligé Winston Churchill, en pleine Seconde Guerre Mondiale, à envoyer des agents britanniques reconstituer la population de macaques sur le Rocher, décimée par une maladie, en allant chercher d’autres singes de l’espèce au Maghreb.

Malgré leur particularité et l’attention que leur portaient les locaux depuis des siècles, cette espèce de macaques demeurait sauvage et le Rocher était leur territoire. Il était déconseillé de trop les approcher et d’interagir avec eux. Certains soldats de la base militaire ne se sentaient pas forcément à l’aise lorsque des dizaines de macaques les observaient avec suffisance du haut des casernes et des baraquements. Même Winston devait bien reconnaître ne pas se sentir en sécurité sous le regard de cette bande de singes.

Il avança à tâtons jusqu’à la clôture surmontée de barbelés où était accrochés des panneaux interdisant l’entrée sur le site sous peine d’être poursuivi en accord avec les dispositions du Petras Act. Winston, en tant qu’homme de science, n’était pas versé dans tout ce qui touchait aux lois et aux conventions internationales. Pourtant ce simple acte, ce simple texte avait détruit tout ce qui représentait sa vie depuis ces dernières années. Ainsi, qu’importe l’interdiction d’entrer dans la base, il n’avait pas grand-chose à perdre de plus. Il réajusta ses fines lunettes sur son nez et, de ses grosses pattes, tordit la clôture pour se créer un passage.

La base d’Overwatch de Gibraltar n’avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il s’y était rendu. Les baraquements et les infrastructures creusés à même la paroi du Rocher avaient conservés leurs teintes orangées et grises, à moins que ce ne soit les lueurs colorées du soleil, chutant vers le couchant. Les antennes et les paraboles se tenaient encore fières sur les bâtiments adossés à des réservoirs ou des citernes d’eau dorénavant vides. D’un coup d’œil, Winston vit au loin la grande rampe de lancement qui montait presque aussi haut que le Rocher. Le complexe de Gibraltar n’était pas une base comme les autres parmi toutes celles qui appartenaient à Overwatch. C’était avant tout une base d’études pour la recherche spatiale et pour le lancement de sondes et satellites orbitaux afin d’emmagasiner le maximum de données qui se trouvaient au-delà de l’atmosphère terrestre. Cela avait valu à cette base un petit sobriquet au sein de l’organisation : l’Observatoire.

C’était le genre d’endroit que Winston adorait. Il se souvenait des allées et venues des astrophysiciens et des ingénieurs dans les locaux en blouses blanches et combinaisons de travail. Il se rappelait des discussions animées entre scientifiques qui avaient grandement abusé du café et du crissement des feutres sur les tableaux blancs où s’étiraient des lignes et des lignes de formules qui étaient bien souvent au cœur de tous les débats. Il revoyait les modules et les appareils élaborés et montés dans les hangars, en constante agitation et émulation. Dans ses souvenirs, c’était un endroit plein de vie, bien loin de ce qu’il était aujourd’hui.

Les grandes allées étaient désertes tandis les bâtiments et les hangars demeuraient clos. L’endroit avait été laissé à l’abandon. Le silence régnait, uniquement interrompu par l’éclatement des vagues sur les falaises du Rocher et les rires rauques et saccadés des oiseaux de mer. Le Petras Act avait interdit toute activité d’Overwatch ou de ses anciens agents et cela incluait malheureusement le domaine de la recherche. Des engins de chantier et des transporteurs se trouvaient encore sur le site, recouvertes de bâches sombres, ainsi que des caisses de stockage dorénavant vides. La base avait été nettoyé et il ne restait que ce qui était dispensable.

Winston prit appui sur ses pattes arrières et usant de son agilité, il escalada la façade d’un bâtiment pour grimper sur le toit. Au sommet, une cohorte de macaques, surprise par son arrivée soudaine, se débanda dans des cris aigus et paniqués. Winston n’en tint pas compte et se hissa sur une antenne pour observer les alentours. Il chercha un moyen d’entrer dans la base mais les portes lourdes des hangars étaient verrouillées et d’imposants rideaux de fer bloquaient les ouvertures des fenêtres. D’un seul saut, il passa d’un bâtiment à un autre et examina autour de lui les opportunités mais il ne trouva rien de concluant.

Sans se décourager, il se laissa tomber au sol et se dirigea vers les portes d’un hangar imbriqué à même la roche de la falaise. Les portes étaient très grandes et assurément très lourdes mais Winston prit une profonde inspiration et essaya d’insérer ses doigts dans l’interstice entre les deux portes. Lorsqu’il sentit un semblant de prise au bout de ses doigts, il rassembla ses forces et tira de chaque côté. Malgré ses efforts, les portes restèrent closes. En prenant un peu de recul, il aperçut un renfoncement dans la roche qui donnait sur une petite porte presque dissimulée à l’œil non averti. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Winston. Cet endroit était inaccessible pour la plupart des personnes mais pas pour lui.

Winston grimpa sur un bâtiment adjacent, s’arqua et d’un bond rejoignit le renfoncement pour faire face à la porte coulissante qui semblait amplement à sa mesure. Cherchant une prise sur le côté de l’ouverture, il tendit ses muscles et s’agrippa à la porte et la tira vers la gauche. Celle-ci résista quelques secondes mais la force de Winston eut raison d’elle. Le verrou se brisa et il put entrer.

A l’intérieur, tout était sombre. Winston fouilla dans le sac sur son dos à la recherche d'une lampe torche afin d’affronter l’obscurité. Au moment où il sortit l'objet, quelques photos s'échappèrent de son sac, s'étalant sur le sol que Winston s'empressa de récupérer et de rassembler. Il s'attarda néanmoins à les observer une par une. Sur la première, une femme blonde portait un large chapeau de sorcière sombre aux côtés d'un homme de petite taille en costume de viking et à la barbe dorée et dense. Winston pouffa amusé par cet instantané qui avait été même annoté d'un « Joyeux Halloween Winston », d'un cœur et d'un A. La photo suivante montrait un large nombre de personnes rassemblées à l'occasion d'une célébration telle qu'indiqué par la banderole qui se trouvait derrière eux. Dans ce cliché, on y percevait de la complicité, de la fierté, de la satisfaction, mais aussi de l'envie et de l'amertume. Winston passa au cliché suivant où il était en compagnie d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns arborant une visière aux teintes orangées et le signe de la victoire avec sa main. Winston ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant cette photo. La dernière photo avait toujours le même effet chez Winston, elle l'envahissait de sentiments contradictoires : la joie et la tristesse, l’apaisement et la colère, la nostalgie et le regret. Elle datait d'il y a maintenant des années, il se trouvait jeune gorillon en compagnie d'un homme en blouse blanche. A cette époque, Winston portait déjà ses fines lunettes noires, que lui avait légué ce même homme sur la photo. Le gorille enfouit ses idées noires au fin fond de son esprit, rangea les photos dans son sac et activa la lampe torche puis s'enfonça dans le complexe.

L’aspect désert de la base prit une toute autre tournure à l’intérieur. Les couloirs obscurs avaient quelque chose de morbide et ce sentiment ne fit que s’amplifier à mesure que Winston s’enfonçait dans le bâtiment. Il déboucha sur une passerelle qui donnait sur une grande salle qu’il examina longuement à la lampe torche. Tout le mobilier était encore présent : les ordinateurs, les bureaux, les tableaux, les chaises, les armoires, les établis et les consoles. Comme si tous les occupants de la base s’étaient évaporés en un instant. Winston n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître les lieux mais le voir sous cet aspect lugubre lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Il n’entendait aucun bruit et il avait beau tendre l’oreille, seul le néant lui répondait. Il passa par-dessus la barrière et retomba à l’étage inférieur où il poursuivit son exploration.

Winston fut pris d’effroi lorsqu’un cliquetis résonna en écho dans le complexe. Il leva la lampe torche vers l’endroit d’où provenait le son et aperçut de lourdes chaînes qui se balançaient au plafond. Soulagé, il vit un corridor sur sa gauche et l’emprunta avant descendre un escalier qui s’enfonçait plus profondément dans la base. Il déboucha sur un gigantesque hangar qu’il parcourut avec sa lampe torche pour découvrir qu’il s’agissait de l’endroit où étaient stockés tous les modules spatiaux. Sa recherche serait plus simple s’il parvenait à réalimenter la base en électricité. Les autorités compétentes avaient bien évidemment coupé tous les raccords à la base mais Winston savait que chaque base d’Overwatch disposait d’une générateur d’urgence, pour parer à toute éventualité. S’il arrivait à le trouver, et s’il était toujours en état de fonctionner, cela lui ferait gagner du temps.

Gardant ça en tête, il escalada une série d’escaliers qui le menèrent à une plate-forme surplombant le hangar. Il balaya de gauche à droite sa lampe torche, passant d’un prototype de satellite à un module de sauvetage à moitié monté. En arrivant à l’autre versant du hangar, quelque chose attira son attention. Il fit la lumière sur une console située contre un mur qui pouvait correspondre à la commande d’alimentation d’urgence. Lorsqu’il fut à sa portée, Winston fut heureux de constater que c’était bel et bien la bonne console. Il tata le boîtier et actionna l’interrupteur qui se trouvait sur le côté. La console s’alluma graduellement et éclaira le visage de Winston d’une lueur verte. Le logo d’Overwatch apparut ainsi que la commande d’activation du générateur d’urgence du complexe. Winston hésita un instant. Est-ce que cela allait alerter quelqu’un de sa présence sur les lieux ? Le scientifique primate était conscient que la prison ne serait pas à sa convenance. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela cependant qu’il venait déjà d’entrer par effraction sur un site protégé par une convention internationale et qu’au stade actuel, il ne pourrait pas vraiment aggraver son cas en activant le générateur de secours de la base. Par cette simple déduction, il pianota sur la commande et les néons du hangar s’activèrent un à un.

Winston rangea sa lampe torche et constata avec surprise qu’à la lumière, le hangar semblait bien plus grand qu’il n’y paraissait. Il reprit de la hauteur en rejoignant la canopée de barres métalliques qui maintenaient le plafond et parcourut attentivement du regard les nombreux modules et prototypes entreposés au sol. Puis il le reconnut, bien dissimulé entre un container et une parabole, au fin fond du complexe. Il se laissa tomber sur un prototype équipé de panneaux solaires qu’il écrasa à l’atterrissage et se dirigea vers son objectif.

Winston avança lentement et écarta le container qu’il lui barrait le chemin. Devant lui, se trouvait un module spatial de sauvetage à cabine unique, qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien : le sien. Celui-ci avec lequel il avait quitté la station lunaire où il avait vu le jour pour rejoindre la Terre. Finalement, les membres de l’Observatoire l’avaient bel et bien conservé. En cet instant, Winston se sentit très reconnaissant envers eux pour leur geste désuet, mais terriblement significatif pour lui. De bons souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et le firent sourire alors qu’il posa sa paume sur la porte du module. 

\- J’ai l’impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne t’ai pas vu, dit-il de sa voix profonde.

Ce n’était pas un hasard que sa capsule spatiale s’était retrouvée dans cette base précise d’Overwatch. Il y a plus d’une dizaine d’années, c’était au sein de ce complexe que sa capsule s’était écrasée. Celle-ci était alors équipée de parachutes pour amortir sa chute mais au cours de sa longue descente, deux d’entre eux s’étaient abîmés et son atterrissage fut en conséquences bien moins agréable que prévu. Le module avait percuté les falaises du Rocher de Gibraltar, ricoché contre un baraquement et avait fini sa course dans la mer. Heureusement, Winston avait auparavant équipé la capsule de flotteurs en cas d’immersion et à l’ouverture de la capsule, il se souvint des visages ahuris et étonnés des équipages de sauveteurs de l’Observatoire lorsqu’ils avaient aperçu un gorille à lunettes sortir du module. Les interpeller avec ses quelques notions d’espagnol appris sur la Lune n’avait pas été la bonne approche pour Winston mais l’anglais leur permit de communiquer plus efficacement.

Bien évidemment, le premier contact n’avait pas été sans heurt. Alors qu’on sortait sa capsule de la mer, on l’emmenait par la force dans une salle isolée pour qu’il y soit interrogé. Winston s’y était attendu et il avait coopéré avec les autorités de la base autant qu’il le put. Il se souvenait qu’il avait répondu aux questions du chef de la sécurité de la base, un homme très terre à terre qui ne lui avait posé que des questions basiques. Winston avait eu l’impression que l’homme paraissait légèrement dépassé par la situation. Après cela, on l’avait laissé pendant des heures, enfermé dans la salle sans aucune information, jusqu’à un autre supérieur prenne en main l’interrogatoire : une femme qui n’avait rien à voir avec le chef de la sécurité. De prime abord, sa stature et son assurance avaient surpris Winston, bien qu’elle était bien plus petite que son précédent interrogateur, il émanait d’elle une autorité naturelle, propre aux grands militaires. Elle avait également un œil aiguisé qui jaugeait constamment son interlocuteur, mettant mal à l’aise le gorille. Winston avait alors remarqué un symbole qu’il avait reconnu d’anciens textes parlant de la mythologie égyptienne qu’il avait parcouru sur la Colonie Lunaire Horizon, il y a fort longtemps. Lorsqu’il avait parlé à son interlocutrice de son œil oudjat, symbole protecteur du dieu Horus, qu’elle s’était faite tatouée sous l’œil gauche, celle-ci s’était montrée bien plus intriguée par le spécimen qu’elle devait soumettre à la question. L’interrogatoire avait été précédé par des échanges sur la mythologie égyptienne qui rassurèrent Winston tant il semblait impressionner cette femme par ses connaissances. Il avait passé des années à consulter les archives de la Colonie Horizon et avait assimilé de nombreuses connaissances sur la Terre. Tout ce qu’il savait de ce monde, il l’avait appris dans des holo-documents et des holo-vids. Il avait tenté de l’impressionner en parlant arabe mais les rires de la femme lui avaient fait remarqué qu’il devait améliorer sa prononciation.

A partir du moment où Winston l’avait fait rire, elle s’était alors présentée comme la capitaine Ana Amari, une haute responsable au sein de l’organisation qui détenait la base où il avait malencontreusement atterri. Le gorille ne lui avait rien caché sur ce qui était passé sur la Colonie Horizon : l’émeute orchestrée par l’évasion des spécimens d’expérimentation, sa fuite improvisée pour rejoindre la Terre et la mort de Docteur Winston. A cette période, il avait éludé ce dernier point auprès du Capitaine Amari, mais bien plus tard Lucheng Interstellar, l’entreprise d’exploration aérospatiale chinoise qui gérait la Colonie Horizon, avait fourni un communiqué à la presse indiquant la disparition de l’équipe de recherche de la station. Winston avait feint la surprise mais pas la peine. L’image des silhouettes figées dans le vide intersidéral le hantait toujours.

Suite à l’interrogatoire, la Capitaine Amari l’avait placé sous surveillance. Il était libre d’aller où il voulait au sein de l’Observatoire en attendant qu’Overwatch décide de ce qu’il allait advenir de lui. Winston avait passé plusieurs semaines à déambuler dans la base, devenant une réelle attraction et distraction au sein de l’équipe de recherche. L’équipe scientifique put se rendre compte qu’il n’était pas qu’un simple sujet de laboratoire. Il avait rectifié un scientifique polonais sur un de ses calculs devant l’ensemble du corps scientifique de la base. Ce qui avait provoqué l’ire du premier et l’hilarité de l’équipe. Winston avait discuté, débattu, argumenté longuement avec des personnes de différents âges, cultures et idées. Lorsqu’il visitait les ingénieurs affairés autour des modules spatiaux, il partageait avec eux ses remarques sur l’ergonomie des propulseurs des modules et sur les meilleurs alliages propices à l’étanchéité des navettes, ainsi que toutes sortes de choses qu’il avait appris lorsqu’il était sur la Lune. Il partageait ses informations de manière candide sans se rendre compte qu’il livrait des découvertes et secrets industriels de Lucheng Interstellar à un potentiel concurrent. Pour cela, l’équipe d’ingénieurs l’accueillit en son sein comme un membre à part entière. Ces quelques semaines à l’Observatoire furent un réel bonheur pour Winston. La perte de son foyer lunaire et la découverte de la Terre avaient constitué une réelle épreuve à surmonter pour le primate mais l’exultation et la bonne camaraderie au sein la base de Gibraltar lui avait permis d’aller de l’avant.

Puis la capitaine Amari était revenu à Gibraltar. Winston avait passé des semaines plaisantes au sein de l’équipe et cela lui avait quasiment fait oublié que son sort demeurait dans la balance. Ana Amari lui avait annoncé qu’en tant que spécimen de recherche de la Colonie Horizon, l’entreprise Lucheng Interstellar avait exigé qu’Overwatch leur restitue son sujet d’expérience. Le Docteur Harold Winston avait toujours traité le jeune gorille comme un être à part entière, il se souciait de sa santé, de son éducation de son bien-être, tel un père qui élèverait son fils. A aucun moment, Winston ne s’était senti comme un cobaye de laboratoire. Le Docteur l’avait respecté comme un être vivant, comme un pair, pas comme une expérience parmi tant d’autres. Être rabaissé comme un simple objet par des individus qu’il ne connaissait pas et qu’il n’avait jamais vu l’avait mis sacrément en rogne. De plus, à la manière dont la Capitaine Amari lui avait envisagé cette éventualité, elle n’était pas apparue d’accord avec la demande de Lucheng.

Aussi la capitaine lui offrit une autre possibilité : rejoindre Overwatch et travailler au sein des équipes scientifiques au quartier général de l’organisation à Zurich en Suisse. En repensant aux semaines passés au sein de l’Observatoire, Winston n’hésita pas une seconde. Les choses allèrent très vite pour le gorille par la suite, il dut quitter, à contrecœur, l’Observatoire pour rejoindre le quartier général. Dès son arrivée, il avait dû passer un long examen avec le Docteur Angela Ziegler, cheffe de l’équipe de recherche médicale de l’organisation. Le Docteur Ziegler lui alors avait rappelé le Docteur Winston, elle était dotée une douceur et d’une empathie qui émanait de sa personne. Il avait déjà entendu parler du rôle de l’organisation lors de la Crise des Omnium dans les bases de données de la Colonie Horizon mais par le biais du Docteur Ziegler, il apprit que l’organisation s’était tournée depuis peu vers la recherche scientifique et l’exploration et ce pour repousser les limites de cette époque et amener l’humanité vers la prospérité. Ce noble objectif résonna en Winston, comme un héritage des valeurs transmis par son père spirituel.

Les années avaient passé. Des amitiés et des inimitiés s’étaient créés mais Winston avait chéri ces années parmi les membres d’Overwatch, voyageant et explorant de nouvelles parties du monde, échangeant avec les esprits les plus brillants de la planète, travaillant en équipe avec des compagnons d’armes qui étaient avant tout des camarades. C’était un rêve de jeune gorillon qui était devenu réalité. Mais tout cela s’était conclu de manière dramatique. L’organisation s’était peu à peu délitée de l’intérieur et la destruction du quartier général de Zurich avait auguré la fin d’Overwatch. L’enquête d’un comité de l’ONU sur leurs activités enfonça le dernier clou du cercueil d’Overwatch, dissoute par la même institution qui l’avait formée auparavant pour contrer l’avancée des Omniaques.

Winston retira sa main du module de sauvetage. Il n’avait nulle part où aller désormais. Les anciens membres d’Overwatch s’étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde, certains avaient disparus des radars et d’autres étaient décédés. Ses proches connaissances étaient retournées à la vie civile mais c’était tout bonnement impossible pour lui de revenir à sa vie d’avant. Il avait été abordé par de nombreuses entreprises afin de le recruter au sein de leurs équipes de recherche. La Ministre de la Génétique d’Oasis était venue le chercher pour l’inviter à rejoindre l’une des villes les plus avancées où il pourrait continuer ses recherches. Cependant Winston, méfiant, avait refusé leurs offres. Il craignait de passer du statut de chercheur à celui de cobaye. Lorsqu’un cadre de Lucheng Interstellar était venu le contacter pour l’embaucher au sein de l’entreprise, il sut qu’il devait lui aussi disparaître.

Alors il était retourné à Gibraltar, il espérait retrouver la dernière chose qui lui évoquait un foyer : le module de sauvetage qui lui avait permis de s’échapper de la Colonie Horizon. Et maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé cet objet chéri, il se sentait étrangement vide. Tant de choses s'étaient déroulées depuis qu'il était sorti de ce module. Est-ce que tout ce qu’il avait vécu se résumait à cette capsule ? Winston soupira longuement et remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il ne préférait pas y penser et chassa ces souvenirs de son esprit. Avant tout, il devait sortir le module du hangar.

Usant des chaînes de maintenance, Winston enserra le module dans un nœud de métal. Celui-ci était plus lourd que Winston le pensait et il dut reprendre son souffle à quelques reprises alors qu'il extrayait la capsule de sauvetage du cimetière de métal et d'électronique. Par la suite, il s'attela à le traîner vers la sortie, se frayant un chemin entre les épaves et les carcasses de prototypes. Ses poings enserraient les chaînes attachées au module qu'il tirait le long du large couloir et qu'il faisait buter contre les marches de l'escalier. Ce fut éprouvant mais Winston réussit à le porter jusqu'à la salle de travail, qui était maintenant éclairée par de faibles lumières au plafond.

Le gorille reprit son souffle et son attention se porta sur le centre de contrôle surplombant la salle située derrière une large baie vitrée. Maintenant que le courant était revenu dans la base, il pouvait sûrement accéder au contrôle des portes blindées. Délaissant le module, il grimpa à la passerelle qui menait à la salle de contrôle et pénétra dans ce qu'il semblait être un centre de données. Adossés contre un mur, des colonnes de serveurs informatique s'animaient de diodes vertes et rouges, ressuscités par le retour de l’électricité. Winston s'attarda sur le lourd volet de métal qui empêchait de voir le reste de la base puis il s'approcha de la commande centrale. Le clavier tactile luisait d'une couleur bleutée tandis que se trouvait devant lui une palette d'écrans de différentes proportions reliés entre eux. D'un simple toucher sur le pad, Winston réactiva l'appareil et l'écran central s'éveilla sous ses yeux.

Quelques lignes apparurent succinctement que Winston parvint à saisir alors que l'ordinateur central retrouvait ses fonctions. _Réactivation des systèmes_. Il émit un grognement impatient et se frotta le nez avec sa patte. _Récupération des données_. Plusieurs volets défilèrent sur l'écran. _Calibrage de la localisation_. Winston entraperçut un onglet sécurité qu'il s'empressa d'aller consulter, sans attendre le réactivation totale des fonctionnalités de l'unité de contrôle. En parcourant le système, il accéda au contrôle des volets de sécurité et tenta d'y entrer les codes confidentiels communs aux membres haut gradés d'Overwatch. La première tentative fut un échec, la deuxième également mais la troisième fut la bonne et Winston vit avec plaisir le rideau de fer s'élever pour dévoiler le soleil qui disparaissait petit à petit à l'ouest, calé entre deux bâtiments de la base. 

Winston s'approcha de la baie vitrée pour jeter un coup d’œil à l'extérieur. Le jour disparaissait et la nuit reprenait peu à peu ses droits. Le gorille se souvint que lorsque la base était active, les nuits étaient plus que courtes. Les ateliers de construction et de montage de l'Observatoire ne connaissaient jamais le repos tout comme les équipes scientifiques qui passaient bon nombre de leurs nuits attablés autour de boissons caféinés à calculer et recalculer les itinéraires et les trajectoires de tel ou tel corps céleste. Certains passaient leurs nuits à rester affairés à leurs ordinateurs de contrôle à surveiller l'évolution et les déplacements des satellites qu'ils avaient lancés par-delà notre orbite. Même lorsque des membres de la base avaient leurs soirées de libre, ils se retrouvaient sur les falaises de Gibraltar à observer les étoiles. En repensant à ces agréables souvenirs, Winston leva les yeux vers le ciel dont les teintes chaudes s'altéraient peu à peu pour dévoiler le bleu de la nuit, laissant transparaître les lumières des astres. Parmi ces faibles lueurs, le gorille vit l'astre sélénien, qui répondait aux teintes du crépuscule avec son apparence blafarde.

Est-ce que désormais la Colonie avait un aspect aussi lugubre que celle-ci ? Est-ce qu'il y avait encore des survivants là-haut ? Les émeutiers avaient pris le pouvoir, pour un temps, mais les ressources n'étaient pas illimitées sur la Lune et ils avaient sûrement du rejoindre la Terre depuis. En tout cas, ceux qui ne s'étaient pas entretués ainsi que les plus chanceux. La Colonie Lunaire n'était plus et elle était surtout inaccessible. Son module de sauvetage ne le ramènerait pas là-bas. Pourtant il avait tout le matériel nécessaire pour construire une navette qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la Colonie. La base de Gibraltar était équipée pour les lancements suborbitaux et il avait suffisamment de ressources et d'outils pour bricoler un aéronef. _Et pour quoi faire ?_ lui susurra une voix dans sa tête. _Que ferais-tu une fois à la Colonie ? Tu la rebâtiras de tes propres mains, avec des pierres lunaires et ton esprit ingénieux ?_ Non. Winston devait se résigner. Il était bloqué sur Terre.

Winston ne pouvait pas espérer à une vie normale comme les êtres humains car il n'était pas comme eux. Il pouvait parler et réfléchir comme un homme mais c'était tout ce qui le liait à l'_homo sapiens. _Toutes ses différences avec les autres le ramenaient à son état de gorille. Ses plus proches amis et ses collègues d'Overwacth avaient dépassé la question de sa condition mais il savait bien qu'au sein de l'organisation, certains le voyaient plus comme une curiosité grotesque, une attraction de foire, celle d'un singe dans une blouse de labo. Par-delà la vitre donnant sur la base, il aperçut une bande de macaques qui l'observaient avec grande méfiance. Ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux et la raideur de leurs mouvements trahissait le sentiment de menace que le gorille représentait pour eux. Winston s'écarta de la baie vitrée pour ne plus avoir à supporter leurs mines sombres. Ses amis étaient loin. Ils étaient retournés à leur vie d'avant, ce qui lui était impossible. Il n'avait plus de foyer vers lequel retourner, plus de famille vers qui trouver du réconfort. Il était seul.

\- Bonjour.

Winston se retourna vivement à l'entente de cette voix. Son regard parcourut la salle de contrôle de part en part tandis que les battements de son cœur s'emballaient. Il s'attendait à voir débouler des hommes en armes, alertés par le retour de l'alimentation électrique. Le gorille se déplaça lentement vers la baie vitrée qui donnait vers l'intérieur de la salle de travail. Mais il n'y avait personne en contrebas.

\- Il est très impoli de ne pas répondre à des salutations, reprit la voix.

Winston avait distingué d'où provenait la voix et il regarda, par-dessus son épaule, la commande centrale de la salle de contrôle dont l'écran s'animait de manière autonome. Intrigué, le gorille s'approcha de l'unité.

\- Bonjour, fit-il hésitant.

\- Bonjour.

\- A.. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda Winston.

\- Je suis Athéna, gestionnaire et observatrice de la base de recherche aérospatiale de Gibraltar appartenant à l'organisation Overwatch. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Tu es une IA ? fit le gorille en se frottant le menton.

\- C'est exact. Et vous êtes ?

Winston resta silencieux. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était entré par effraction sur cette base alors il n'allait pas se montrer trop bavard avec cette intelligence artificielle.

\- J'ai consulté ma base de données et je l'ai analysé avec vos données physiologiques. Reprit la voix féminine mais métallique. Tout semble indiquer que vous êtes Winston, agent de terrain d'Overwatch et membre de l'équipe scientifique du quartier général de Zurich.

Sur l'écran de l'unité de contrôle, il vit sa photo apparaître ainsi que d'autres clichés pris sur des théâtres d'opérations ou dans des cadres officiels. Il était maintenant inutile de se reposer sur la discrétion.

\- Tu étais vraiment obligé de m'analyser ? Grommela le gorille.

\- C'est la procédure. Dit-elle de manière indifférente. Etes-vous bien l'agent Winston ? Dans le cas contraire, je serais dans l'obligation d'en référer aux hautes autorités de la base et de contacter les autorités locales.

\- Pas besoin d'en arriver là, répondit-il pour désamorcer la situation. Je suis bien l'agent Winston. Et toi tu as l'air d'être une IA sacrément avancée.

\- J'ai été créé et programmée par le docteur Moreno. J’administre et je gère l'ensemble des fonctionnalités de la base de Gibraltar.

Fortement intéressé par cette nouvelle interlocutrice, Winston se détendit progressivement.

\- Que veux-tu dire par l'ensemble des fonctionnalités ?

\- Le docteur Niklas Moreno m'a programmé pour veiller continuellement sur les satellites lancés par les équipes de la base de Gibraltar. Je récupère également toutes les données des appareils suborbitaux de l'organisation Overwatch. Le docteur Moreno a ajouté d'autres fonctionnalités à mes compétences. Le professeur Cedomir Motylesçù et le directeur Arata Kiritoru ont également participé à l'ajout de ces nouvelles fonctions.

Sans crier gare, Winston entendit les grincements des rideaux de fers et le ronflement des portes blindées des hangars qui s'ouvraient. A l'extérieur, il vit les voyants et les lumières des antennes et des paraboles s'allumer. En contrebas de la salle de travail, il aperçut les tables tactiles s'activer ainsi que des projecteurs holographiques représentant le globe terrestre et les trajectoires des satellites qui orbitaient autour de la planète. La base s'animait de nouveau, non sans déplaire à Winston.

\- Très impressionnant, admit le gorille. Tu contrôles l'intégralité de la base.

\- Exact. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi ai-je été mise en veille ? Où sont les autres membres de la base ?

Winston ne sut pas immédiatement si l'intelligence artificielle pouvait voir son air perplexe devant la console de commandes.

\- Eh bien..., commença le gorille en se grattant la tempe. C'est assez long à expliquer.

\- Overwatch a été dissoute.

Sur l'écran de la console venaient d’apparaître des dizaines d’articles et de couvertures de presse, des extraits de reportages de chaînes d'informations dévoilant un bâtiment dévoré par les flammes, William Petras devant une tribune, des images d'archives avec différents membres de l'organisation, et un document marqué du sigle de la Commission Internationale de Justice. Winston resta sans mot devant ce patchwork d'onglets qui défilèrent sur l'écran, lui rappelant avec amertume la situation de ces derniers mois.

\- L’Observatoire a été fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre comme toutes les bases d'Overwatch, en application du Petras Act, énonça mécaniquement l'IA. Toutes les activités d'Overwatch sont dorénavant illégales. Je viens de mettre à jour ma base de données. J'ai donc été désactivé suite à l'abandon de la base ?

Winston s'étonna de la dernière phrase de l'IA. Quelque chose dans sa voix évoquait une certaine mélancolie, une peine qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Winston par dépit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'ont laissé ici. Une intelligence artificielle aussi avancée que toi aurait sûrement pu être très utile ailleurs.

\- Ma place est ici, répondit l'IA. Je suis attachée à l'organisation Overwatch et c'est ainsi que le Docteur Moreno m'a programmé. J'ai toujours accès aux satellites orbitaux et aux données qu'ils ont recueillis. Je vais poursuivre ma tâche car c'est assurément ce que mes créateurs auraient voulu. Même si à vrai dire, cela me fait irrémédiablement basculer dans l'illégalité.

Winston pouffa de rire devant la détermination de l'entité avec qui il conversait. Elle restait fidèle avant tout à la mission que lui avait confié Overwatch, ou en tout cas à sa programmation initiale, aux cerveaux qui l'avaient créé.

\- Et vous, Agent Winston ? Demanda l'IA. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes entré par effraction dans la base.

Le gorille soupira longuement et s'assit lourdement sur le sol, tiraillé par sa culpabilité et sa lassitude.

\- Oui, je suis rentré par effraction dans la base. Je suis venu récupérer quelques affaires à moi.

\- La capsule de sauvetage avec laquelle vous êtes arrivés sur Terre depuis la Colonie Lunaire Horizon. J'ai consulté votre dossier de long en large, toute à l'heure.

\- Pour une IA, tu es bien trop curieuse, grogna Winston alors que ses arcades sourcilières se froncèrent.

\- J'ai également un nom, agent Winston. Je m'appelle Athéna et je vous prie de vous en rappeler.

Le scientifique, désarçonné par l’aplomb d'Athéna, ravala son orgueil. Ses créateurs l'avaient baptisé du nom de la déesse grecque de la sagesse et de la stratégie militaire. Elle n'avait pas démérité son appellation.

\- Pardonne-moi, Athéna. Je m'en souviendrais.

\- J'espère bien, répliqua Athéna d'un ton taquin.

Winston rit de bon cœur à la remarque de son interlocutrice. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça.

\- Vous êtes donc venus chercher ce qui vous appartenait ? S'enquit Athéna. Dans quel but ?

Winston perdit son regard dans les étoiles alors que ses lèvres se pincèrent en une moue incertaine.

\- En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Aucune idée ?

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici. Pourquoi je suis venu récupérer cette capsule ? Je pense que je voulais la retrouver parce que cela me rappellerait mon passé, ce que j'étais avant de rejoindre Overwatch. Mais à part la nostalgie qu'elle m'évoque, je n'y trouve aucun autre réconfort.

Un instant passa. Athéna resta silencieuse alors que Winston demeurait plongé dans ses pensées. Il cogitait. Reconnaître à haute voix qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver sur la base lui avait fait comprendre la stupidité de sa situation. D'une simple pulsion nostalgique, il avait enfreint plusieurs dispositions du Petras Act et risquait la prison. Tout ça pour une simple capsule de sauvetage capitonnée. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait en faire ? Il l'aurait jetée à la mer et aurait embarqué pour un voyage aux Canaries ? Il se sentait terriblement idiot.

\- Aux sons et aux intonations de votre voix, Agent Winston, je détecte de l'inquiétude et de la détresse, annonça Athéna. Vous semblez perdu.

\- C'est le cas, avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

Athéna se mura à nouveau dans le silence. Winston se demanda si elle était aussi gênée que lui devant ses états d'âme. Est-ce qu'une IA pouvait être embarrassée ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre son sentiment de perdition ? Winston relâcha ses bras puissants qui retombèrent mollement sur ses genoux et souffla de lassitude.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller, poursuivit le scientifique. Overwatch a toujours fait partie de ma vie depuis que je suis arrivé sur Terre mais maintenant que tout est terminé, je n'ai aucun endroit où retourner.

Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, espérant une réponse de sa compagne d'infortune, mais seuls les cris des oiseaux de mer lui parvinrent.

\- Je crois que je comprends votre ressentiment, Agent Winston, ajouta Athéna en brisant le silence.

Winston se tourna vers la console de commandes d'où émanait la voix cristalline de l'intelligence artificielle. Le gorille réalisa à quel point il n'avait pas eu de contacts « humains » avec quelqu'un depuis très longtemps. La dissolution d'Overwatch l'avait contraint à s'isoler, et cette discussion avec Athéna venait de briser sa réserve. Mais elle n'était pas humaine, que pouvait-elle comprendre de ce qu'il ressentait ? Était-elle vraiment une simple IA ? Une machine animée par des circuits et des programmes ? Était-elle plus que cela ?

\- Puis-je vous faire une proposition, Agent Winston ?

\- Laquelle ? Demanda le gorille intrigué en levant les yeux vers les écrans de commandes.

\- Maintenant que vous m'avez réactivée, je vais pouvoir continuer d’assurer le suivi des modules spatiaux et des satellites toujours en service, comme l'aurait voulu le docteur Moreno. Cependant, je crains de ne pas avoir suffisamment de fonctionnalités pour m'occuper de l'entretien de la base et de mes composants en cas de dysfonctionnement ou s'il fallait corriger quelques altérations dans mon programme. On m'a créé pour interagir de manière très avancée avec l'Observatoire et ses infrastructures mais de par ma constitution, je suis très limitée lorsque je suis confronté à des problèmes qui dépassent ma condition d’intelligence artificielle. Et il existe une forte probabilité que je ne puisse pas remplir mes fonctions si un facteur imprévisible venait à survenir, et ce qu'importe la durée envisagée.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Winston en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je vous demande si vous souhaiteriez rester sur le complexe de Gibraltar pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Vous êtes plus que compétent d'après votre dossier. Vos thèmes de recherche et vos travaux en astrophysique et en ingénierie aérospatiale laissent sous-entendre que vous correspondez parfaitement.

\- Mais la base est une zone interdite, répliqua Winston en s'arquant sur ses jambes. Je ne suis pas censé être ici et tu ne devrais même pas être activée.

\- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué précédemment, reprit Athéna, je contrôle toutes les fonctionnalités de cette base. Je ne laisserai fuiter aucune information au dehors. Je suis en mesure de crypter les transmissions entre l’Observatoire et les autres appareils de communication. Aucun appareil ne sera en mesure de constater ma remise en fonction et votre présence sur le complexe. Le générateur auxiliaire suffit à lui-même pour nous fournir en électricité et nous avons toujours accès à l'eau potable. Il s'agira simplement de vous fournir en nourriture et en eau mais la base possède une serre ainsi que tout ce qui touche à votre bien-être : le sommeil, le confort, l'hygiène, … le papier toilette...

Winston grommela en se frottant le menton puis il s'éloigna de la commande pour observer la salle de travail en contrebas. La proposition d'Athéna l'avait pris de court. Son esprit cartésien pesait les pour et les contre.

\- En demeurant ici, vous pourriez poursuivre vos recherches, ajouta Athéna. Il reste assurément des ressources et du matériel au sein du complexe qui pourrait aisément vous convenir. De surcroît, je possède dans ma base de données l'ensemble des rapports, des documents, des plans de prototypes crées par les équipes de recherche de l'organisation Overwatch. Je suis tout à fait prête à vous laisser les consulter librement.

Le gorille examina sa capsule de sauvetage et réalisa qu'avec les chaînes de métal qui pendaient au plafond ; il pourrait faire un excellent nid de grand singe. Son reflet dans la vitre de la salle de contrôle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- J'accepte de rester ici, répondit Winston dont le cœur se sentait beaucoup plus léger. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer mais c'est le meilleur choix à ma portée.

\- Je suis satisfaite de l'entendre.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié cet endroit. Si Overwatch ne m'avait pas placé à Zurich, je pense que j'aurais adoré travaillé avec les équipes scientifiques et les ingénieurs de l'observatoire. Et je commence à croire que ce n'est pas le hasard qui m'a conduit ici aujourd’hui. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de tes espérances, Athéna, et que je saurais me montrer digne de ta confiance.

\- J'ai pleine confiance en vous, répondit Athéna de sa voix cristalline.

\- Bien sûr, il va falloir que je fasse quelques petits ajustements à cet endroit mais rien de trop important ou d'extravagant, annonça le gorille en replaçant les lunettes sur son nez.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble, Agent Winston.

\- Ah ! Inutile de m'appeler agent, Athéna. Reprit le gorille avec un regard complice. Winston me convient très bien.

\- Entendu, Winston.

Le gorille avait du mal à contenir son euphorie. La chance lui souriait enfin après tant de déboires. Les réserves qu'il avait émis à la proposition d'Athéna s'étaient évanouies pour laisser place à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui en restant ici. Son imagination pétillait de toutes les opportunités d'études et de découvertes à sa portée, ainsi que des expériences et des recherches qu'il pourrait mener. Son esprit fourmillait d'idées, de théories et de plans. Ces mêmes perspectives qu'il avait dû mettre de côté lors de la dissolution d'Overwatch, ces derniers mois. Winston se sentait soudainement revivre.

Lorsque le primate s'endormit sur les cousins rembourrés de sa capsule de sauvetage, il passa une nuit paisible, fait qui était devenu très rare pour lui ces derniers temps.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, il ne perdit pas de temps et se mit au travail. Empruntant l'une des portes de hangar ouverte par Athéna, le gorille fila à l'extérieur où il croisa la route d'une machine de chantier, dissimulée sous une grande bâche noire. En tirant sur cette dernière, il découvrit que son intuition s'était révélée juste. Il amputa la machine de deux grands pneus, utilisant sa force surhumaine, et il les fit rouler vers le hangar où Athéna l'attendait intriguée :

\- A quoi vont servir ces pneus ?

\- Eh bien, vois-tu, un individu avec une forte carrure comme la mienne apprécie moyennement des sièges tels que celui-ci.

D’une main, il présenta la chaise de bureau standard qui était placée devant la table de commandes.

\- C’est pour ça que je suis allé chercher quelque chose qui est beaucoup plus adapté pour moi, reprit Winston en soulevant un pan du pneu.

Il pivota sur lui-même et le pneu envoya la chaise de bureau dans un coin de la pièce. Winston replaça avec fracas le pneu face à la table de commandes et s’empressa de se lover dans le creux où se trouvait auparavant la jante du véhicule. Affichant un sourire satisfait, assis sur son trône pneumatique, il posa victorieux dans l’espoir qu’Athéna puisse le « voir ».

\- Vous semblez bien plus avachi qu’assis, répliqua Athéna d’un ton désapprobateur. De plus, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez travailler sur la table de commandes dans cette position.

Le sourire de Winston s’agrandit et il leva ses pattes arrières dont les doigts s’agitèrent en un balai désordonné. Les pattes du gorille commencèrent à pianoter sur le pad de la table de commandes tandis que Winston cala ses mains à l’arrière de sa tête, avec une mine parfaitement décontractée.

\- Je vois, fit Athéna. C’est inattendu.

\- Ha ha, j’ai cette petite astuce pour moi, ricana fièrement Winston en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Voulez-vous toujours que je vous montre comment fonctionne l’interface de la base ? demanda l’IA.

\- Oui, oui, répondit le primate en s’installant sur le bord du pneu de manière plus studieuse.

Athéna lui expliqua toutes les subtilités de sa programmation et des mécanismes qui la liait avec les infrastructures de l’Observatoire. Au fur et à mesure qu’Athéna lui dévoilait ses secrets et ses faiblesses, Winston eut l’étrange impression qu’il pénétrait dans l’intimité de l’IA. Pourtant elle n’écarta aucune information et apporta toutes les précisions nécessaires afin que son invité puisse totalement appréhender ses nombreuses fonctionnalités. Le scientifique compléta avec ses propres interrogations auxquelles elle apporta toutes les réponses. Winston dut prendre des notes pour être sûr et certain de ne rien oublier. Elle lui indiqua également quelques urgences de manutention auxquelles il devait répondre immédiatement. Winston alla chasser un couple de mouettes qui avait fait son nid sur une antenne relais de la base. Le primate retira le nid coincé au sommet de l’antenne, non sans échapper aux coups de bec vigoureux des occupants, et alla le replacer sur le bord d’une falaise tout en espérant que les mouettes y retourneraient dès qu’il aurait disparu de leur champ de vision. Il dut également nettoyer des sorties de ventilation qui commençaient à être obstruer par de la mousse et vérifier l’alimentation de plusieurs boitiers électriques de la base.

Par la suite, l’IA lui fit visiter la base de long en large et bien que Winston se souvenait de certains endroits, il découvrit de nouveaux locaux et bâtiments qui avaient été ajoutés à la base après sa dernière visite. Il retrouva néanmoins la bibliothèque et la salle des archives du complexe et il se rappela du nombre d’heures passées à consulter les plans de vols et les ouvrages d’astrophysique avancée. Il n’allait pas manquer de lecture. Elle lui montra la serre qui permettait aux scientifiques de faire pousser de nombreux fruits et légumes pour leur consommation personnelle. Eclairés par une lumière artificielle, les végétaux avaient survécu à l’abandon de la base. Athéna lui précisa que la serre pouvait fonctionner de manière autonome pendant une dizaine de mois, se reposant sur un générateur d’électricité indépendant et des resserves d’eau potable. Winston fut plus que ravi de découvrir que les membres de l’Observatoire y avaient planté de nombreux bananiers. Animé par une faim lancinante, il récupéra une main de bananes et dégusta avec gourmandise les fruits alors qu’Athéna lui faisait poursuivre la visite. Le garde-manger de la base ne contenait que des denrées non-périssables ou de la nourriture qui risquait uniquement de perdre de la saveur au fil du temps. Devant les rangées de boites de conserves et des nombreux opportunités de menus, Winston jugea qu’il était encore bien à l’abri de la faim. Au bout d’une rangée, il remarqua des pots de beurre de cacahuètes et il se promit de revenir les chercher plus tard.

Une fois cette visite terminée, Winston s’attela à aménager la salle de travail qui deviendrait son nouveau chez-soi. Il accrocha le second pneu à un crochet du plafond avec l’aide d’un câble résistant qu’il avait aperçu au cours de sa visite guidée, et il le hissa suffisamment haut pour se faire une balançoire. Athéna lui fit remarquer que cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu’on pouvait voir dans les enclos des grands primates dans la plupart des zoos. Winston ne le releva pas. C’était peut-être un héritage de ses gênes de gorille mais lorsqu’il était petit, il avait une balançoire similaire à la Colonie Lunaire. Lorsqu’il vit le pneu penduler au bout de sa corde, il testa la résistance de l’attache en grimpant dessus. L’endroit gagnait en confort. La tâche la plus ardue serait de hisser sa capsule de sauvetage pour se créer un nid douillet où il pourrait dormir. Winston trouva des fixations alimentées qu’il put relier aux chaines métalliques de la salle de travail et qui servirait à élever son module de sauvetage dans les airs. Au bout de quelques heures de travail, son nid de singe improvisé surplombait la salle. Il ouvrit la porte de la capsule et y attacha une corde qui lui permettrait de rejoindre le module depuis le sol. Pour les jours suivants, il planifia de récupérer un maximum de matériel dans la base pour le ramener dans son nouveau repaire. Il devait trouver un établi pour travailler et il ne voulait pas utiliser les tables numériques au risque de les abimer et il devait trouver des étagères pour y ranger ce qu’il pourrait trouver dans la base. Celles du garde-manger feraient surement l’affaire. Il avait tant de choses à penser et à faire qu’il ne se rendit pas compte que la journée touchait à son terme.

Winston retourna dans la salle de contrôle où il put se rendre compte que le soleil terminait sa course derrière l’horizon. Il souffla de fatigue et s’assit au creux de son siège improvisé.

\- Alors êtes-vous satisfait de votre installation ? demanda Athéna.

\- Plutôt, dit le gorille en observant sa balançoire et sa capsule par-dessus son épaule. Merci encore de m’avoir permis de rester ici.

\- Je vous en prie. Merci à vous de m’avoir réactivée.

Le gorille sortit un pot de beurre de cacahuètes qu’il avait rangé dans le meuble de bureau adjacent à la table de commandes. Avec ses pattes arrière, il dévissa le couvercle rouge et le posa sur la table de commandes. Avec ses autres pattes, il prit un fruit à la main de bananes qu’il avait accroché à la poignée d’un tiroir, enleva soigneusement la peau de la banane et la trempa dans le pot. Il mordit à pleines dents dans la banane imbibée de beurre de cacahuètes et s’étira longuement.

\- Après l’effort, le réconfort.

\- C’est un régime alimentaire très particulier, reprit Athéna quelque peu intriguée.

\- J’adore le beurre de cacahuètes.

\- Peut-être désireriez-vous avoir accès au réseau d’holo-transmissions durant votre repas ?

Winston n’eut pas le temps de se manifester que les écrans de la commande affichèrent plusieurs onglets retransmettant les programmes de différentes chaines d’holo-transmissions. Dans un coin de l’écran, il vit un vieux reportage sur la Crise des Omniums tandis qu’à son opposé deux présentateurs annonçaient à leur audimat un nouvel incident anti-omniaque à Londres. Sur un des écrans latéraux, une femme et un omniaque dansaient passionnément sur une musique de salsa alors que sur l’écran d’en face se trouvait un programme de cuisine où débattait des individus fortement concernés par la cuisson d’un rôti de bœuf. Winston crut reconnaitre des images du film « _Some Like It Bot_ », d’une retransmission de séance de l’Assemblée Générale de l’ONU, d’un anime où combattaient des robots géants, d’un débat télévisé où il n’arrivait pas à distinguer les invités ainsi qu’un documentaire semblant porter sur la ville de Numbani.

\- Tu as accès à tous ces programmes ? s’interrogea Winston.

\- J’ai accès à de nombreux satellites, Winston. Et je peux aisément récupérer les holo-transmissions des quatre coins de la planète en siphonnant la réception des autre satellites.

\- Tu n’as pas peur de te faire prendre ? s’inquiéta le gorille.

\- Je suis indétectable, mes créateurs y ont veillé. Ils ne sauront même pas que je récupère de telles données. Nous pouvons dormir sur nos deux oreilles. En tout cas, vous, vous pouvez.

Winston n’avait pas d’autre choix que de la croire. La grande confiance d’Athéna en ses capacités ne le rassurait pas totalement mais pour l’instant, personne n’était venu les arrêter, malgré la réactivation de l’Observatoire.

\- Alors que désirez-vous regarder ? réitéra Athéna.

\- J’ai toujours bien aimé « _Some Like It Bot_ », lui répondit Winston en gobant un morceau de bananes.

L’écran principal de la table de commandes affichait maintenant le visage lisse et chromé de Thespion 4.0 qui jouait du saxophone face à A.I. Schylys au visage ciselé et aux yeux creux qui grattait les cordes de son contrebasse. Dans ce film, les deux omniaques se faisaient passer pour des musiciennes afin d’échapper aux rafles anti-robots. Face à ces deux imposteurs, travesties en femmes, robes et perruques comprises, la foule complice était hilare. Winston étouffa un léger rire lorsque les deux policiers surgirent du rideau pour poursuivre les omniaques qui avaient pris leurs jambes à leurs cous. C’était Lena qui lui avait fait découvrir ce film. A l’époque du quartier général de Zurich, ils aimaient beaucoup passer du temps ensemble à regarder des vieux films. Il songea à ce qu’elle pourrait faire en ce moment et où elle pouvait bien se trouver.

\- Tu as déjà vu ce film, Athéna ?

\- Le Docteur Moreno n’était pas très fan de cinéma.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n’as jamais vu de film ?

\- Je crains que non, dit Athéna imperturbable.

\- Il faut te faut avoir vu des films, surtout les classiques comme « _Some Like It Bot _», insista Winston en se léchant un doigt plein de beurre de cacahuètes. Vu que nous allons cohabiter, cela va être l’occasion de faire ta culture.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincue mais je suis néanmoins curieuse.

Peut-être était-ce le fait de regarder un film avec une intelligence artificielle capable d’assimiler une quantité astronomique de données à la seconde, mais Winston se sentait apaisé. Il dégustait sa nourriture préférée devant un film qui avait été l’une de ses premières découvertes dans un endroit qui lui évoquait tout ce qu’il adorait. Winston craignait que soudainement il ne réalise que ce n’était qu’un rêve et qu’il se trouvait toujours sans foyer où retourner. Le gorille reporta son attention sur le film, préférant se concentrer sur le présent plutôt que de ressasser le passé. Il ignorait si cette béatitude allait durer mais aux vues des épreuves qu’il avait traversé ses derniers mois, il entendait en profiter. Winston enfonça sa main dans le pot de beurre de cacahuètes et se lécha les doigts avec régal.

\- Vous savez que c’est très mauvais pour la santé d’abuser de ce genre de nourriture, fit remarquer Athéna d’un air pédant.

\- Mais je n’en abuse jamais, répliqua Winston pour se défendre.

\- Votre rythme cardiaque m’indique que vous mentez.

\- Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas m’analyser.

Depuis l’extérieur, une demi-douzaine de macaques observaient, intrigués, au travers de la baie vitrée, ce nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier allait surement changer leurs habitudes autour du Rocher mais au fil des années, tout en gardant leurs distances avec lui, ils finiraient par s’accoutumer à sa présence. L’Europe venait d’accueillir une troisième espèce de primate en liberté sur son territoire et elle l’ignorerait pendant encore de nombreuses années.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainsi se termine ce chapitre 2 avec notre primate préféré. 
> 
> J’avais très envie d’écrire sur Winston car son histoire est très intéressante et que c’est un personnage bien plus dramatique que ce que la forme suggère. Pour le prochain chapitre, c’est presque une évidence, il y a une sorte de suite logique à ce que j’ai déjà établi comme schéma.
> 
> En tout cas, j’espère que le chapitre vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à lâcher un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir et il n’y a rien de mieux pour booster un auteur.
> 
> A très bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Angela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un membre haut-gradé de l'ancienne organisation Overwatch témoigne auprès de la commission d'enquête de l'Organisation des Nations-Unies chargée d'éclaircir les causes et les responsables de la destruction du quartier général des opérations d'Overwatch à Zurich.

_\- Bienvenue dans cette édition spéciale sur Atlas News consacrée à l’audition d’un témoin majeur par la commission d’enquête de l’Organisation des Nations Unies dans le cadre des affaires de l’organisation Overwatch. Je suis Sarah Ginsburg et pour cette édition spéciale, je suis accompagnée par Jud Johnson. Bienvenue Jud. _

_\- Je vous remercie, Sarah. Des mois après la destruction du quartier général de l’organisation Overwatch, l’enquête lancée par la commission de l’ONU arrive enfin à un tournant avec l’audition de l’ancienne cheffe de la recherche médicale : le Docteur Angela Ziegler. _

_\- Le Docteur Ziegler doit comparaitre dans quelques minutes devant la commission d’enquête au siège des Nations Unies. Sur place, Blair Clarke couvre la situation pour Atlas News._

_\- Oui, Sarah. C’est ici en plein New-York au Siège de l’ONU que la commission d’enquête va entendre le Docteur Angela Ziegler sur les activités d’Overwatch. Elle faisait partie des plus hauts gradés de l’organisation et suite à l’explosion du quartier général de Zurich, bon nombre d’entre eux ont disparus ou sont présumés morts. Depuis l’entrée en vigueur du Petras Act le mois dernier, la plupart des anciens agents d’Overwatch sont sous le feu des projecteurs. Et pourtant, c’est la première fois qu’une personne aussi haut placée dans la hiérarchie d’Overwatch témoigne publiquement sur les agissements de l’organisation militaire. Il est cependant impossible aux journalistes et aux chaines de poser leur caméra dans la salle d’audience. Les Nations Unies ont mis en place leur propre système de retransmission de l’audience qui va débuter dans quelques instants._

_\- En effet, Blair, on bascule directement sur les images de l’audience et nous nous retrouvons après pour le débriefing._

* * *

*******

**ANGELA**   
  


La salle d’audience s’apparentait à une arène. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, depuis qu’elle s’était installée à sa table, elle avait parcouru du regard la pièce où allait se dérouler ce spectacle terriblement désuet. C’était une grande salle aux murs de bois vernis, éclairée par un dispositif de lumières artificielles aux appliques de différentes couleurs qui devaient rendre la salle d’audience bien moins solennelle, mais qui lui évoquait bien plus un patchwork de mauvais goût. A sa gauche et à sa droite, des rangées de sièges alignés l’encerclaient, surplombés de balcons qui s’étalaient en gradins. La vue devait être parfaite de là-haut, elle se sentait terriblement épiée des quatre coins de la salle, sans compter les dizaines de personnes installées dans son dos, au premier rang pour le show qui allait bientôt débuter. Toute l’attention se portait sur elle. L’assistance murmurait et discutait à voix basse et ses piaillements l’irritaient au plus haut point.

Face à elle, une large table attendait que les membres de la commission prennent place. Sept sièges vides dont les noms des occupants trônaient dans des cadres bien visibles des drones-caméras disséminés aux quatre coins de la salle. Les sphères volantes flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, pivotant sur elles-mêmes, scrutant de leurs objectifs chaque coin et recoin de l’auditoire qu’ils parcouraient lentement dans un étrange ballet, prêtes à capter tout ce qui allait se dérouler dans cette pièce. Tout avait été bien planifié, les spectateurs devaient en avoir pour leur argent.

L’audience serait traduite dans toutes les langues. Derrière les sièges de la commission, le mur de la salle était percé par de nombreuses fenêtres ou s’affairaient les traducteurs et les interprètes qui allaient retranscrire au mieux les échanges. Contrairement à l’atmosphère anxiogène de la salle d’audience, les deux étages dédiés à la traduction semblaient en agitation totale : des silhouettes passaient d’un étage à un autre, disparaissaient d’une rangée de fenêtres pour réapparaitre de l’autre côté, des personnes se levaient tandis que d’autres prenaient leur place. Elle resta longtemps à observer leurs mouvements qui lui évoquaient l’agitation constante des couloirs d’un hôpital. Angela se revit, quelques années auparavant, jeune docteur, chef de la chirurgie d’un hôpital de sa Suisse natale, avant qu’une nuée de vrombissements ne la ramène au présent.

Tel un essaim, les drones-caméras avaient filer vers le fond de la pièce où une porte venait de s’ouvrir. Les membres de la commission d’enquête, suivis de leurs assistants, pénétrèrent dans la salle d’audience. Alors qu’ils rejoignaient la tribune centrale, Angela ouvrit le bouchon de la bouteille d’eau qui avait été placé pour son usage et but une lampée avant de la reposer auprès du stylo et du tas de feuille blanches disposés minutieusement sur la table.

Les membres de la commission s’installèrent, puis leurs assistants s’agglutinèrent autour d’eux pour leur présenter les classeurs et les dossiers d’enquête, certains vérifièrent que les micros étaient branchés et fonctionnels. Quatre femmes et trois hommes, tous représentaient leurs Etats au sein de l’Assemblée Générale de l’Organisation des Nations Unies et s’étaient constitués comme la commission qui devait découvrir la vérité autour de la destruction du Quartier Général d’Overwatch.

Cependant rien ne garantissait que la vérité serait obtenue au bout du processus. La seule certitude, c’est que les conclusions de leur enquête seraient gravées dans le marbre. Et Angela savait qu’au sein de la commission, certains membres faisaient preuve d’un grand zèle dans la décrédibilisation d’Overwatch, dont le chef ladite commission : le représentant des Etats-Unis, William Petras.

Le représentant américain affichait un sourire complaisant alors qu’il prenait place sur le siège central de la commission. Un homme d’une soixantaine d’années aux cheveux poivre et sel dont le visage semblait marqué par les aléas du temps. Cependant ses yeux sombres étaient toujours vifs et alertes alors qu’il examinait l’assemblée et ses comparses commissionnaires.

Angela put enfin mettre des visages sur les noms qui les dévisageaient depuis son entrée dans la salle d’audience. Le représentant coréen, Bong Yun-Gi, murmurait quelque chose à l’oreille de la représentante tunisienne, Ezra Zourhlal. De l’autre côté de la table, Rogelio Jimenez, mexicain de nationalité, caressait son épaisse barbe en parcourant un dossier tandis que sa voisine, l’italienne Agostina Di Maria, était affairée sur son holomobile. William Petras était encadré par deux femmes : une blonde au teint blafard, aux traits sérieux, voire glaciaux et une femme noire élancée, à la chevelure grise et courte qui se faisait servir un verre d’eau par son assistant. La représentante norvégienne et la représentante sénégalaise semblaient les antipodes l’une de l’autre. Helga Streng était austère là où Muskeba Diarra apparaissait comme chaleureuse. Angela ressentit ces impressions lorsque les deux représentantes posèrent leurs regards sur elle. Helga Streng, de son air hautain, l’observait de haut en bas tout en triant les dossiers de l’enquête tandis que Muskeba Diarra la dévisageait et ce depuis qu’elle avait pris place, les mains jointes sur son menton.

L’attention que lui portèrent les deux représentantes mit mal à l’aise Angela qui ne put savoir laquelle des deux allait la cuisiner avec le plus d’acharnement. Elle avait du mal à discerner si leurs attitudes dissimulaient des faux semblants, si les deux femmes jouaient un rôle à moins qu’il n’y ait aucune hypocrisie dans leur démarche respective. Les yeux gris et froids de la trentenaire norvégienne s’opposaient aux pupilles brunes et apaisées de la quinquagénaire sénégalaise et l’estomac d’Angela se noua.

Maintenant que la commission d’enquête était rassemblée, il était temps pour le maitre de cérémonie d’ouvrir le bal. C’est alors que William Petras prit la parole. Après avoir réajusté ses lunettes bleues sur son nez, il croisa le regard d’Angela et sembla s’adresser à l’assemblée derrière elle :

\- Bien, il est inutile de faire retarder cette audience plus longuement.

Ses yeux gris revirent sur Angela et un sourire rassurant s’étira sur son visage.

\- Tout d’abord, je vous remercie d’être venue, Docteur Ziegler. Au nom de cette commission d’enquête, je vous remercie pour votre aide, qui, j’en suis certain, sera déterminante pour nous aider à lever le voile sur ces terribles évènements.

Angela resta impassible. Les drones-caméras la zieutaient et la jaugeaient de leurs sombres objectifs. Chacune de ses expressions serait disséquée à la loupe par les journalistes, les éditorialistes et les chroniqueurs de tout média. Petras savait y mettre les formes, il était à l’aise devant les caméras.

\- Pouvez-vous vous lever, s’il vous plait ? demanda Petras.

Angela s’exécuta, sans broncher et réajusta le bouton de sa veste, tout en levant sa main droite.

\- Pouvez-vous jurer, devant cette commission, de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

\- Je le jure.

Un serment futile pour une situation toute aussi futile. Cela n’avait aucun sens pour elle. La commission n’avait que faire de son témoignage. Tous les agents d’Overwatch, en tout cas ceux qui ne s’étaient pas cachés aux autorités, avaient été minutieusement interrogés et questionnés depuis l’explosion du Quartier Général. Angela n’y avait pas échappé, et de toute manière elle n’avait rien à cacher.

Cependant, l’Organisation des Nations Unies n’avait pas réussi à retrouver les têtes pensantes de l’organisation, disparues ou présumées mortes. De ce fait, Angela dut trinquer pour les autres. C’était l’une des seules membres haut placés qu’ils avaient réussi à appréhender et, à contrecœur, elle avait dû participer à cette farce. La commission et les enquêteurs avaient suggéré de faire témoigner Torbjörn à sa place mais après une entrevue musclée avec l’ingénieur, ils s’étaient ravisés. Ce fut le seul réconfort qu’eut Angela à cet instant.

\- Bien, pouvez-vous vous présenter devant la commission d’enquête, je vous prie ? fit Petras.

\- Je suis le Docteur Angela Ziegler, diplômée de la Faculté de médecine de l’Université de Zurich et ancienne cheffe de la recherche médicale de l’organisation Overwatch.

\- Quand êtes-vous entrée dans l’organisation ? enchaina Petras en tournant les pages des dossiers sous ses yeux.

\- Quelques années après mon doctorat. Six ans plus exactement, si je ne me trompe pas, répondit simplement Angela. Je venais de prendre un poste de cheffe de la chirurgie dans un hôpital de la banlieue de Zurich et je venais d’arrêter l’enseignement à l’université pour me concentrer exclusivement sur la chirurgie et la recherche. Et c’est à ce moment-là que l’organisation m’a contactée.

\- Par quel biais exactement vous a-t-elle contactée ? fit Helga Streng, la représentante norvégienne, d’une voix glaciale.

\- Par le biais de son commandant, Jack Morrison, répondit simplement Angela en insistant sur le nom de l’ancien leader d’Overwatch. Il avait jeté un coup d’œil sur mes travaux en nanotechnologie et considérait que je pouvais apporter beaucoup au service de recherche et de développement d’Overwatch.

\- Ce n’était pas la première fois que vous rencontriez, Morrison, je me trompe ? demanda Petras en levant les yeux de ses documents.

Angela sut aussitôt où le représentant américain voulait l’emmener.

\- Non. Je l’avais déjà rencontré à quelques reprises lorsque …

\- Dans quel contexte ? s’enquit Helga Streng.

\- J’allais y venir…, répondit Angela qui ne cacha pas son agacement. Le Quartier Général d’Overwatch se situait non loin de Zurich, où je poursuivais mes études, et je connaissais un de ses membres car il était un ami de longue date de ma famille.

\- Vous parlez bien de Torbjörn Lindholm ? demanda Rogelio Jimenez d’une voix caverneuse.

\- C’est exact. C’était un ami de mes parents. Il se remettait de graves blessures et entamait une lourde rééducation à la suite d’une greffe de prothèse et je suis venu plusieurs fois au Quartier Général de l’organisation pour suivre ses progrès et son rétablissement. 

Rogelio Jimenez retourna une page de son dossier et du coin de l’œil, Angela crut apercevoir un cliché. Une photo, qu’elle n’aurait cru revoir dans cette situation bien précise, et pourtant elle faisait partie intégrante de l’enquête. 

\- Ce cliché a bien été pris au cours d’une de vos visites ?

Aussitôt que William Petras eut prononcé sa phrase, une image holographique du cliché fut projetée juste au-dessus des membres de la commission, aux yeux de toute l’assemblée et des drones-caméras qui s’agglutinèrent autour de l’image pour en obtenir le meilleur angle.

La photo demeurait telle qu’elle s’en était souvenue. Un groupe de personnes prenait la pose, rien de très extraordinaire même s’il s’agissait de légendes : Jack Morrison, un sourire en coin, trônait au centre, entouré par Ana Amari et Wilhelm Reinhardt, ce dernier s’étant légèrement accroupi pour rentrer dans le cadre. La tireuse d’élite égyptienne avait les mains posées sur les épaules de sa fille, Fareeha, dont les manières enfantines et candides semblaient bien peu à leur place au milieu de ces adultes affirmés. Dans l’ombre des Amari, dissimulé sous une capuche, Gabriel Reyes affichait un air grave, contrastant avec la joie ambiante du cliché. Même Jesse McCree, son comparse de Blackwatch, semblait se mêler bien plus aisément à l’euphorie de la photo. Au premier plan, Torbjörn dévisageait le photographe en croisant les bras, dévoilant sa prothèse mécanique de bras gauche nouvellement acquise, aux côtés d’une femme blonde toute souriante qui faisait le V de la victoire avec sa main droite.

L’allégresse de l’Angela du passé semblait bien lointaine pour celle du présent. Pourtant tout lui revint en tête au beau milieu de cette salle d’audience. Ce jour-là, Torbjörn effectuait les dernières batteries de tests physiques et moteurs afin de pouvoir reprendre ses activités au sein de l’organisation. Angela avait insisté pour être présente, même si l’ingénieur le lui avait formellement interdit, et elle avait dû batailler pour qu’il arrête d’essayer de l’en dissuader. Mais elle ne fut pas la seule à assister à ces épreuves, Morrison et Reinhardt, en sortant d’un briefing de mission, s’étaient décidés à venir encourager leur camarade, bientôt rejoints par Ana et sa fille, qui avaient eu la même idée. Pour compléter l’assistance, Reyes et McCree s’étaient également joints à eux alors qu’ils passaient tous deux non loin des salles de rééducation. Torbjörn avait eu un véritable public pour ses examens finaux.

L’ingénieur avait juré dans sa barbe à chaque coup d’œil dans la salle d’observation, où il put voir la mine enjouée de Reinhardt qui exultait, motivant son frère d’armes, et les rictus moqueurs de McCree. Morrison et Reyes avaient observé sans broncher, tout comme la jeune Fareeha, tandis qu’Ana et Angela lui avaient offert quelques cris d’encouragement. Torbjörn avait bien réussi ses tests et Morrison avait proposer d’immortaliser ça pour célébrer la fin de la convalescence de l’ingénieur. Celui-ci avait refusé vivement, Angela se souvenait que la convalescence avait rendu Torbjörn encore plus acariâtre et bourru. Il désirait en finir avec tout ce cirque de rééducation et retourner travailler. Angela avait dû le convaincre - aidé par un Reinhardt qui semblait apaiser l’entêtement de l’ingénieur - pour le faire apparaitre sur la photo.

Et le résultat était maintenant dévoilé aux yeux de tous. Angela contempla son reflet du passé et l’envia longuement. Ses temps et ses moments plus simples étaient distants désormais. Cette photographie évoquait une autre époque, une époque de héros et de victoires. Aujourd’hui, Angela, mélancolique, ne pouvait regarder ce cliché sans penser aux échecs, aux morts, et aux légendes déchues.

\- C’est exact, répondit Angela.

\- Et quels étaient vos rapports avec Morrison ?

La question provenait de Muskeba Diarra, qui la jaugeait derrière de petites lunettes supportées par une fine chaine de métal, tout en affichant un sourire intéressé.

\- Mes rapports avec Morrison étaient avant tout professionnels, ajouta Angela. Il avait apprécié mes recherches et en conséquence m’avait offert un emploi. Ma proximité avec l’ingénieur Lindholm l’a peut-être aiguillé à se tourner vers moi mais il ne m’a jamais fait croire que c’était le cas.

\- Et malheureusement, il n’est plus là non plus pour le confirmer, conclut Muskeba d’un ton calme.

Angela acquiesça sans rien ajouter. La représentante sénégalaise remit ses lunettes sur son nez pour se replonger dans ses dossiers alors que William Petras et Helga Streng échangèrent un regard.

\- Docteur Ziegler, l’interpella Streng. Jack Morrison vous a placé à la tête de la recherche médicale et en tant que commandant, il était donc votre unique supérieur hiérarchique au sein d’Overwatch ?

\- C’est bien cela, je ne devais répondre qu’à lui. Cependant j’avais une très grande liberté au sein de l’organisation dans tout ce qui touchait à mon domaine.

Helga Streng marqua un temps de pause ce qui permit à l’essaim de drones-caméras de se repositionner dans la salle d’audience.

\- Et quelles étaient vos appréhensions vis-à-vis de Jack Morrison ? En tant qu’individu et en tant que commandant ?

Angela savait ce que la commission voulait entendre, et elle n’avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Elle avait déjà répondu à cette question dans une salle d’interrogatoire entourée par des agents gouvernementaux. Les membres de la commission avaient assurément la retranscription de ces échanges dans leurs dossiers d’enquête et se contentaient simplement de jouer cette farce pour avoir de belles images à montrer au public.

Jack Morrison était mort et Angela n’appréciait pas le mensonge. Son père exécrait le mensonge et lui avait enseigné, dès son plus jeune âge, qu’il n’y avait parmi les maux rien de plus vil que le mensonge. Il lui répétait souvent : _La vérité finit toujours par se découvrir, alors mentir n’est qu’une perte de temps. _Jack Morrison était mort et n’avait laissé aucune famille derrière lui. Angela n’allait pas embellir la réalité et se contenterait d’être sincère. Ce qu’elle dirait n’allait porter tort à personne, sauf aux morts.

\- Jack Morrison était un militaire de formation, commença Angela. En cela, lui et moi étions très différents. Il était zélé, droit et pragmatique : un soldat en somme. Pour ma part, en tant que médecin, je me suis toujours opposée à l’usage de la force pour résoudre les conflits, d’où mes réticences à rejoindre une organisation crée pour répondre à une menace armée, par la force armée. Pourtant, Morrison m’a invité à les rejoindre en plaidant que l’organisation avait changé et désirait se tourner vers la recherche scientifique et améliorer les avancées médicales.

\- Et donc, c’est ce qui vous a poussé à rejoindre Overwatch ? questionna la représentante italienne, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Angela se surprit à se remémorer ce que le commandant Morrison lui avait annoncé au cours de leur entretien, il y a des années de cela :

_\- Docteur Ziegler, je dois vous avouer que j’ai bien lu votre papier mais que je n’ai pas compris grand-chose…. Je suis un militaire et je ne suis pas suffisamment à l’aise avec tout ce qui est scientifique…. Et pourtant tout le monde me vante votre travail et je pense que vous auriez votre place à Overwatch…. Je sais que cela ne vous plait pas de devoir travailler avec des militaires mais tout comme vous, maintenant que la Guerre des Omnium est finie, je pense à l’avenir et je souhaite que personne ne souffre comme nous avons souffert. Aujourd’hui, j’ai plus besoin de médecins dans mes rangs que de soldats. On ne peut pas guérir quelqu’un avec des balles…._

\- Jack Morrison et moi étions de milieux différents, répondit Angela, mais nous souhaitions, avant tout, protéger des vies. La Crise des Omnium nous avait profondément marqués : lui en tant que soldat et moi en tant qu’orpheline de guerre…. Les moyens d’Overwatch m’ont permis de faire des avancées qui étaient presque inimaginables au sein d’hôpitaux universitaires ou de laboratoires de recherches. En cela, je suis très reconnaissante de l’opportunité que m’a offerte Jack Morrison et Overwatch. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les années passèrent et que moi et mon équipe poursuivions nos travaux de recherche, j’ai constaté que l’organisation n’hésitait pas à partager nos avancées et à utiliser nos découvertes afin d’étendre son arsenal de guerre. Et ce, sans mon accord.

\- Quand avez-vous découvert qu’Overwatch utilisait ces découvertes à vos dépends ? fit le représentant coréen.

\- Avec l’incident de Venise et les révélations sur Blackwatch…, avoua Angela.

Elle fut aux premières loges pour assister au sourire satisfait de William Petras. Une vague de murmures parcourut la salle et les drones-caméras s’agitèrent pour capter les bruits de la salle.

\- Ce que vous essayez de nous dire, Docteur Ziegler, répliqua Petras, c’est que vous ignoriez l’existence de Blackwatch, malgré votre place dans la hiérarchie de l’organisation ?

La question n’était pas anodine et Angela crut discerner du sarcasme dans le ton de Petras. L’incident de Venise avait mis Overwatch sous le feu des critiques. La division des opérations clandestines d’Overwatch avait été compromise, révélée aux yeux de tous, même au sein de sa propre organisation mère. A l’époque, Angela s’était sentie trahie. Elle avait rejoint Overwatch pour préserver la paix et protéger les faibles et elle venait de découvrir avec stupeur que l’organisation s’était octroyée le droit d’intervenir et d’agir au sein d’Etats souverains et ce en violation de tous les traités internationaux.

Elle avait eu du mal à encaisser l’hypocrisie de sa situation. Au cours des années, elle pensait avoir combattu les oppresseurs et les despotes, or en réalité, elle les armait, les soignait et leur fournissait la technologie et les avancées scientifiques nécessaires pour assouvir leur soif de pouvoir.

Angela avait eu des mots avec Jack Morrison. Apprendre que Blackwatch avait sa propre section médicale et scientifique – indépendante de la sienne – l’avait rendue furieuse. De plus, elle avait eu connaissance qu’une généticienne controversée avait pris la tête de cette section et ce dans le plus grand secret. A cinq reprises, elle avait posé sa lettre de démission sur le bureau de Morrison. Le commandant d’Overwatch, s’était alors confondu en excuses et l’avait convaincu que cela ne se reproduirait plus et qu’il avait mésestimé la capacité de Gabriel Reyes à gérer cette organisation clandestine. Depuis, leurs rapports s’étaient dégradés. La proximité, qu’ils avaient entretenu depuis son recrutement, avait disparu derrière un formalisme adapté à leurs rapports de travail. Jack Morrison avait dû se contenter de ça car Angela n’avait pas oublié ce manquement à sa parole et elle lui rappelait fréquemment.

\- Non. J’ai découvert l’existence de Blackwatch comme tout le monde. Avoua-t-elle sans sourciller. Jack Morrison était le seul au courant au sein d’Overwatch et, disons que je lui ai fait part de mes profonds désaccords.

\- Pouvez-vous être plus précise ? l’interpella Helga Streng. Sur quels points étiez-vous en désaccord ?

Angela demeura silencieuse sous le regard froid et appuyé de la norvégienne, cherchant ses mots.

\- Eh bien…. Je me suis sentie trahie par Morrison et les personnes à la tête de Blackwatch : Gabriel Reyes, Gérard Lacroix. J’ai été frappée de profondes désillusions sur le devenir d’Overwatch, sur ses objectifs de paix et de progrès. Ce n’était pas l’organisation à laquelle je souhaitais appartenir. Je comptais sauver des vies mais je ne voulais pas que mes découvertes servent à détruire des vies. J’ai donné ma démission au commandant à plusieurs reprises mais celui-ci a constamment refusé. Il m’a retenu par tous les moyens au sein de l’équipe et je me suis dès lors montrée beaucoup plus méfiante envers la hiérarchie.

Les drones-caméras l’entouraient alors qu’elle terminait sa tirade. Angela vit que le représentant américain acquiesçait calmement à ses propos comme un professeur heureux qu’un élève récite parfaitement sa leçon.

\- Et pour Gabriel Reyes ? L’ancien commandant de Blackwatch, demanda Jimenez en montrant l’homme encapuchonné de la photographie derrière lui. Quelles étaient vos relations avec lui ?

\- Elles étaient bien moins familières qu’avec le commandant Morrison. Gabriel Reyes était un homme taciturne et austère. Morrison et lui étaient des compagnons d’armes depuis des années, mais ils étaient très différents. J’avais des affinités avec le commandant Morrison mais aucune avec le commandant Reyes. De toute manière, lorsque j’ai été recruté au sein d’Overwatch, il dirigeait déjà la branche clandestine de l’organisation et je n’ai donc jamais été sous ses ordres. 

Rogelio Jimenez se raclât la gorge, et se tourna vers Petras qui embraya sur la question suivante :

\- De nombreux agents d’Overwatch nous ont parlé de tensions entre Morrison et Reyes ? Est-ce que vous pouvez nous le confirmer ?

\- Oui, je peux vous le confirmer. J’ai assisté à des rencontres tendues et des échanges houleux. Au sein de l’organisation, on disait que cela avait commencé après l’incident de Venise et la suspension d’activités de Blackwatch.

\- D’autres sources parlent de l’éviction de Gabriel Reyes en tant que commandant d’Overwatch, au bénéfice de Morrison, comme l’élément déclencheur de leur mésentente, contredit Ezra Zourhlal. Était-ce également le cas ?

\- Je n’étais pas encore arrivé au sein d’Overwatch à cette époque je ne peux pas vous l’infirmer ni le confirmer, reprit Angela. Cependant, on peut supposer qu’à ce moment-là, Reyes avait dû prendre le commandement de Blackwatch et n’avait plus rien à envier à Morrison. Et lorsqu’on lui retira son os à ronger, l’amertume de Reyes envers Morrison se développa et les échanges entre les deux devinrent très compliqués.

\- Parlez-nous de ces échanges, Docteur Ziegler, je vous prie, demanda sèchement Helga Streng.

Les souvenirs d’Angela étaient flous sur ce point. Ces derniers mois, les disputes de Gabriel et Jack s’étaient ancrées dans le quotidien de l’organisation et beaucoup avaient préféré les ignorer pour se concentrer sur leur travail et leurs différentes assignations.

\- Je me souviens que la plupart des échanges concernaient la gestion de l’organisation. Gabriel Reyes ruminait dans son coin et en voulait à la Terre entière. On l’avait suspendu, on lui avait retiré son jouet et il était décrié dans tous les médias donc Reyes s’était attelé à s’immiscer dans les affaires de Morrison, tout en critiquant ses méthodes de commandement. A certains briefings de mission, il s’installait comme simple spectateur et ce dans le seul but de remettre en cause les plans d’attaques et les stratégies approuvés par Morrison. Le commandant Morrison réagissait mal aux remarques de Reyes et n’hésitait pas à lui rappeler ses propres erreurs au sein de Blackwatch ce qui ne faisait qu’envenimer les choses. J’ai été témoin de ces briefings et on m’a rapporté que ce genre d’échanges entre les deux hommes étaient bien plus fréquents qu’il n’y paraissait.

\- Les témoignages que nous avons rassemblés vont également dans ce sens, ajouta Muskeba Diarra avec un sourire. Un proverbe de chez moi dit : « Qui se sent seul doit rejoindre le troupeau… »

La remarque de la représentante sénégalaise intrigua les membres de la commission qui se tournèrent vers elle dans un élan incrédule auquel Muskeba Diarra réagit par une nonchalance non dissimulée.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre apport, représentante Diarra, poursuivit William Petras. Tout ce qui ressort de ces témoignages, c’est qu’au sein d’Overwatch existait un combat de coqs. Et que ces coqs se battaient pour un tas de fumier.

Contrairement à celle de Diarra, la remarque de Petras fit mouche et de légers rires parcoururent la salle d’audience tandis que de fins sourires apparurent sur les visages. Cela déplut à Angela. Il y a quelques années, personne n’aurait ainsi dénigré Jack Morrison ou Gabriel Reyes. Lors de la Crise des Omnium, ils avaient été portés aux nues comme les sauveurs de l’humanité contre la menace omniaque, en même temps qu’Overwatch Les temps avaient changé et leurs manquements avaient assombris leurs succès, entrainant l’organisation dans leur chute. Angela ne pouvait nier les échecs et les erreurs des deux commandants mais cette attaque de Petras contre eux, et Overwatch, était très mesquine, surtout envers les morts. Rien d’étonnant après tout, les considérations de cet homme s’arrêtaient lorsque celles-ci constituaient un obstacle pour ses ambitions politiques. Angela espérait qu’il dormait bien sur ses deux oreilles la nuit car Morrison et Reyes pourraient bien décider de revenir le hanter.

\- Evitons de digresser, rappela à l’ordre William Petras. Docteur Ziegler, nos témoignages parlent du fait que les relations entre Reyes et Morrison s’étaient subitement dégradées et ce depuis quelques mois. Pouvez-vous confirmer ces témoignages ?

Angela soupira longuement en refermant la bouteille avec laquelle elle s’était servi un verre. Sa gorge était sèche.

\- Oui. Je peux le confirmer, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de boire une gorgée d’eau.

Les membres de la commission la dévisagèrent avec insistance.

\- Pourriez-vous nous éclairer, Docteur Ziegler ? Notamment sur les raisons de ces dégradations récentes ?

\- Cela est en lien avec disparition d’Ana Ama… du Capitaine Ana Amari.

\- Qui est également sur cette photo, ajouta Streng.

Angela accorda un léger coup d’œil à l’Egyptienne qui trônait victorieuse sur le cliché, encadrant sa fille unique et ses compagnons d’armes.

\- Oui, répondit Angela. La Capitaine Amari faisait partie des membres fondateurs d’Overwatch tout comme Reyes et Morrison. Ils ont combattu ensemble durant de longues années, ils étaient frères d’armes, si je peux utiliser cette expression.

Angela crut discerner un gloussement amusé de Muskeba Diarra mais n’y prêta que peu d’attention.

\- La Capitaine Amari a disparu au cours d’une mission de sauvetage contre une organisation armée hostile en Pologne et nous n’avons jamais pu retrouver son corps.

Angela se rappela ce jour précis où l’équipe d’intervention de Morrison était revenue de ladite mission : les mines graves et endeuillées des membres de l’aéronef, les yeux rouges et dingues de Jack, la rage rauque et désespérée de Gabriel.

\- Après la disparition de la Capitaine Amari, la plupart des membres de l’organisation ont réalisé à quel point elle jouait un rôle important dans la relation entre Morrison et Reyes. Elle savait les temporiser et calmer les tensions entre eux. En réalité, tout le monde à Overwatch a souffert de la disparition du Capitaine Amari. Elle était appréciée de tous. C’était une instructrice dure mais juste, une commandante rigoureuse mais proche de ses subordonnées, une collègue dévouée et empathique. Et pour Jack et Gabriel…. Après sa disparition, plus rien ne les empêchait de s’entredéchirer.

_Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé sous mon commandement ! _Les paroles revenaient à Angela. _C’est entièrement ta faute ! Tu es le seul et l’unique responsable ! _Elle enfouit ses souvenirs au plus profond de son esprit et s’efforça de ne plus y songer.

\- Vous semblez encore affectée par la disparition de la capitaine Amari, Docteur Ziegler, fit remarquer Muskeba Diarra.

Angela releva la tête vers la représentante sénégalaise dont les yeux scrutaient le médecin derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Overwatch n’a plus jamais été la même après sa mort, expliqua-t-elle. Elle connaissait tout le monde et tout le monde la connaissait. Sur le terrain, son nom de code était « _Maman Ours_e ». C’était une figure maternelle.

Une pause s’installa dans la salle d’audience alors que l’image d’Ana Amari sur la photographie semblait sourire à l’assemblée, comme le portrait d’un défunt à une oraison funèbre.

\- Nul ne sait ce qu'est de pleurer avant d'avoir perdu sa mère….

Sans regarder les membres de la commission, Angela sut qu’il s’agissait d’un autre proverbe de la représentante sénégalaise. Il était très juste et Overwatch avait pleuré la Capitaine Amari qui était morte en soldate comme elle avait toujours vécue. Angela songea qu’elle aurait été terriblement affectée d’apprendre la chute d’Overwatch. Et pour Fareeha…. Elle avait dû faire son deuil et avancer.

\- Poursuivons, invita William Petras d’une voix claire.

Le représentant américain tourna les pages de son dossier et se racla la gorge.

\- Docteur Ziegler, pensez-vous que l’animosité entre Jack Morrison et Gabriel Reyes ait poussé ce dernier à agir contre l’organisation ?

Petras venait de terminer le prélude de son spectacle et maintenant débutait le véritable show. 

\- Non, j’en doute sérieusement, répondit Angela. Gabriel Reyes avait de profonds ressentiments contre sa mise à pied et contre Jack Morrison mais il n’aurait jamais pu s’attaquer à l’organisation.

Sur ce point, Angela n’alla pas plus dans les détails. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas la réponse à cette question et que les preuves présentées par la commission allaient en partie prouver le contraire. Mais elle n’arrivait pas à reconnaitre cette version des évènements qui allait à l’encontre de ce qu’elle avait vécu au sein d’Overwatch. Elle n’imaginait pas Reyes aller aussi loin. Même ses récents conflits avec l’organisation ne justifiaient pas de telles représailles.

\- Pourtant, nous avons des images et des enregistrements, répliqua Agostina Di Maria, qui prouvent bien que, le jour de l’attentat contre le quartier général d’Overwatch, Gabriel Reyes avait attaqué l’organisation de l’intérieur. Pouvons-nous voir les clichés de vidéosurveillance que nous avons pu récupérer malgré la destruction du site ?

Les images holographiques apparurent derrière la commission et Angela put apercevoir à nouveau les preuves de la commission d’enquête. Elle avait déjà pu les observer lorsqu’on les lui avait présentés lors de son interrogatoire individuel. On y voyait des hommes cagoulés, portant des uniformes de sécurité d’Overwatch, équipés d’armes de poing et de fusils d’assaut, dans les couloirs du quartier général à Zurich. Ils semblaient en situation de combat, prêts à abattre toute personne qui leur ferait obstacle. Cela se déduisait par les corps étendus au sol qu’on pouvait voir sur les photos. Puis il y avait la silhouette encapuchonnée qui sortait du lot, qu’on apercevait sur certains clichés et qui semblait mener le groupe. Par son équipement et ses armes, tout portait à croire qu’il s’agissait de Gabriel Reyes, même si aucun cliché ne leur permettait de véritablement distinguer le visage sous la capuche.

\- Le meneur du groupe d’assaut porte la tenue de Blackwatch, tout à fait identique à celle des agents de l’incident de Venise, particulièrement à celle de Gabriel Reyes. On notera aussi que celui-ci possède deux fusils à pompe, ce qui correspond aux armes utilisées par Reyes dans le cadre de ses opérations de terrain, ce qui est vérifiable via les rapports de mission d’Overwatch. Ce faisceau d’indices désigne Gabriel Reyes comme le meneur du groupe d’assaut, responsable de la destruction du quartier général. Quant aux autres membres de l’équipe d’assaut, rien ne nous permet de les identifier clairement. A l’instar de Reyes, leurs corps n’ont pas été retrouvés.

\- Docteur Ziegler, reprit Petras à la suite de l’intervention de la représentante italienne. Je comprends que votre affiliation avec l’organisation peut affecter votre point de vue mais l’implication de Reyes dans la destruction du quartier général de Zurich est, aujourd’hui, indéniable.

_Il y a joué un rôle,_ concéda intérieurement Angela, _mais il n’était surement pas seul derrière cette opération_. Cet attentat avait été minutieusement préparé, alors que l’effectif de la base était réduit. Reyes et son équipe avaient frappé au bon moment alors que la défense de la base était la plus vulnérable. De plus, la destruction totale de la base laissait suggérer que des charges explosives avaient été placées à des endroits stratégiques du quartier général. Ainsi si la puissance des explosions n’avait pas détruit la base, cela avait grandement fragilisé les installations, entrainant directement son total effondrement. Cette précision trahissait la théorie d’un agent ennemi à l’intérieur d’Overwatch et Gabriel Reyes était le coupable tout désigné. Mais pour Angela, c’était une version bien trop simple qui avait pour unique avantage de corroborer le point de vue biaisé de William Petras : Overwatch s’était effondrée sur elle-même, rongée par des conflits internes et par la soif de pouvoir dévorante de ses hauts-gradés.

\- Cet enregistrement audio atteste bien que Reyes menait cette attaque, appuya Agostina Di Maria. Pouvons-nous entendre l’enregistrement ?

Une volée de balles résonna dans la salle d’audience ce qui en surprit plus d’un. C’était un son peu commun, Angela aperçut des gens sursauter autour d’elle. Elle était dorénavant habituée aux coups de feu et au bruit des fusillades mais cela n’empêcha pas un frisson de parcourir son échine.

\- Intrus au niveau du secteur 7G ! fit une voix entrecoupée de grésillements. Ils portent des uniformes d’Overwatch ! Demande de ren….

Un claquement sec tonna, suivi d’une autre nuée de tirs et d’une voix plus lointaine et grave qui résonna à travers la salle :

\- On avance ! On a déjà perdu suffisamment de temps !

Angela reconnut le timbre sombre de Gabriel avant qu’une nouvelle volée de balles fit écho dans la salle.

\- Bougez-vous ! On doit rejoindre les étages inférieurs ! ordonna à nouveau Reyes alors que le son de sa voix disparaissait sous les hurlements des balles.

De nouveaux échanges de tirs resonnèrent puis s’interrompirent soudainement ramenant le silence dans la salle d’audience.

\- Nos témoignages, poursuivit Petras, identifient clairement la seconde voix de cet enregistrement comme Gabriel Reyes. Pouvez-vous le confirmer, Docteur Ziegler ?

\- Oui c’est bien la voix de Gabriel Reyes, répondit Angela. _Cela ne prouve rien néanmoins._

\- Vous semblez vous contredire, Docteur Ziegler, fit remarquer William Petras d’un sourire sarcastique. Vous considérez qu’il est fortement improbable que Reyes puisse attaquer Overwatch et néanmoins vous reconnaissez les preuves accablantes à son encontre. Votre incertitude laisse cette commission plus que perplexe….

Tout comme lors de son interrogatoire, elle s’était contentée de répondre sincèrement. Elle mettait un point d’honneur à rester juste sur ces questions. Petras n’arriverait pas à lui faire reconnaitre la pleine responsabilité de Reyes, celui-ci n’étant même plus en mesure de se défendre. La destruction du quartier général de Zurich avait été une tragédie, et beaucoup de ses amis et collègues avaient péri au cours de l’incident. Même si tout semblait accuser Reyes, Angela était convaincue que cela était bien plus complexe que ça. Tout comme les autres, la destruction du quartier général était encore un mystère. Et ceux qui avaient les réponses étaient morts ou disparus. Angela pensa que quelque part la veuve de Reyes et son enfant regardait l’audience en ce moment. Elle ne désirait pas que ce dernier se souvienne de son père comme un terroriste.

\- Je ne me contredis pas, dit sèchement Angela. Je souhaite juste appuyer que malgré les preuves rassemblées par la commission, la responsabilité de Reyes ne peut qu’être suggérée et qu’il y a énormément de zones d’ombres concernant la destruction du quartier général.

\- C’est le but de cette commission d’enquête, répondit William Petras ironiquement. Nous cherchons à déterminer les causes et les responsables de ce tragique évènement. Vous avez sciemment décidé d’aider cette commission, Docteur Ziegler.

\- Et je l’ai fait, reprit immédiatement Angela d’un ton posé. Je n’étais pas présente à Zurich le jour de l’incident. Cependant, notre propre enquête laisse suggérer que des charges ont été placés à des endroits stratégiques de la base de Zurich pour fragiliser ses structures mais surtout pour faire un maximum de dégâts, dans les réserves de carburants ou bien dans les systèmes d’alimentation électrique.

\- Overwatch a déjà fait face à des attaques terroristes par le passé, nota Helga Streng.

\- Comme à Oslo ou à Rome, ajouta Agostina Di Maria, ce qui a entrainé d’importantes pertes dans vos rangs ainsi que des dommages collatéraux regrettables….

\- Overwatch avait beaucoup d’ennemis, expliqua Petras, autant en son sein qu’à l’extérieur. Il est cependant regrettable que des individus comme Gabriel Reyes ait décidé de se la jouer « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ». Je crois que ce proverbe là, tout le monde le connait.

Sur sa remarque qu’il considérait pertinente, Petras jeta un coup d’œil à Muskeba Diarra, qui semblait totalement indifférente à son trait d’humour.

\- À la suite de ce qui s’est déroulé à Rome, Reyes a décidé de faire justice soi-même et a donc assassiné Antonio Bartalotti avec les moyens qui lui ont été octroyé par Blackwatch, en violant la souveraineté de l’Italie, en outrepassant ses droits et en bafouant l’ensemble de ses devoirs.

La voix de Petras se répercuta aux quatre coins de la salle et l’orateur profita d’une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Alors Docteur Ziegler, lorsque vous avancez que Gabriel Reyes ne serait pas capable de s’attaquer à Overwatch alors que tout semble indiquer le contraire - les charges placées à des endroits critiques de la base, les uniformes de sécurité, le système de surveillance piratée – sachez que je n’y crois pas une seule seconde.

Angela sentit la suffisance dans les propos de Petras alors que la foule reprit ses discussions à voix basse.

\- Vous m’avez demandé de témoigner et c’est que j’ai fait. Répondit-elle mettant fin au tumulte des murmures dans son dos. Je n’ai eu qu’une vision limitée des relations qui se sont noués au plus haut rang de l’organisation. Beaucoup de choses m’ont échappé et beaucoup d’inconnus demeurent concernant la destruction du quartier général de Zurich. Et je doute que cette commission puisse arriver à un résultat satisfaisant sans l’intervention d’un témoin clef.

\- Lequel, Docteur Ziegler ? coupa Petras.

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Gabriel Reyes.

Les discussions de la foule reprirent alors qu’Angela et Petras se jaugeaient du regard. Elle n’en démordait pas et elle n’allait pas docilement se laisser faire. Aux côtés de Petras, Angela crut apercevoir un sourire non dissimulé se dessiner sur les lèvres de Muskeba Diarra.

\- Vous m’avez permis de témoigner et d’éclaircir ce qui aurait causé la destruction du quartier général de Zurich mais finalement, c’est toute la chute d’Overwatch qu’on essaie d’autopsier. Et malheureusement pour ceux qui veulent des réponses concrètes, je n’en ai aucune. Tout ce que je peux vous donner, c’est vous donner ma vérité, et c’est ce qui m’a poussé à témoigner auprès de la commission d’enquête. La vérité, c’est ce qu’Overwatch devait aux gens du monde entier, mais elle s’est fourvoyée dans des non-dits et s’est égarée aux delà de ses propres limites. Overwatch a perdu ce qu’elle était à ses origines et tout le monde devrait savoir pourquoi. Soit on joue selon les règles, soit on ne vaut pas mieux que ceux que l’on combat. La vérité c’est tout ce que je peux vous donner. C’est ce que mérite mes collègues, ceux qui ont disparu et ceux qui comme moi devront vivre jusqu’au bout.

Le silence s’installa dans la salle alors que la réplique d’Angela vint à son terme. Les membres de la commission restèrent de marbre sauf William Petras dont la bouche forma un discret sourire en coin. Le spectacle de William Petras avait été bien calibré et Angela s’était tenue à sa partition, pour la plupart des questions. Elle s’était permise certains écarts mais Petras l’avait rapidement ramené vers sur le chemin qu’il avait tracé pour l’audition. Angela avait rempli sa part du marché et sans trahir ce qu’elle considérait comme sa vérité et Petras avait eu ce qu’il désirait.

Depuis des années, le représentant américain voulait le démantèlement d’Overwatch et avait bataillé pour dénoncer les erreurs et les abus de pouvoir de l’organisation. Finalement, sur ce point, Angela et lui étaient sur la même longueur d’onde. Ils reconnaissaient qu’Overwatch avait outrepassé ses objectifs premiers et avait dépassé ses propres limites devenant une menace pour l’équilibre des forces du monde. En cela, Angela avait été fort utile pour William Petras, elle allait dans son sens. Mais Petras voyait dans cette dénonciation un moyen d’affirmer sa supériorité et son influence alors qu’Angela y voyait une leçon pour les générations futures, une erreur à ne pas reproduire. C’est pour cela qu’elle souhaitait avoir le dernier mot et contrecarrer Petras.

Angela soupira longuement et retira ses lunettes. D’un geste lent, elle prit une gorgée d’eau alors qu’en face d’elle, les membres de la commission débattaient à mi-voix, faisant attention qu’aucun de leurs micros ne fasse ébruiter leurs conversations.

\- Je pense qu’il est inutile d’aller plus loin sur ce point, annonça Petras à l’assemblée.

Angela sentit un poids se libérer de sa poitrine. Elle était enfin libérée de cette charge.

\- Avant cela, Docteur Ziegler, j’ai une dernière remarque. Une dernière question plutôt.

Elle se figea un instant pour observer William Petras dont le visage se mua en une moue moqueuse. Angela sentit un frisson remonter dans son dos.

\- Précédemment, vous avez dit que votre appartenance à Overwatch provenait d’abord de votre envie de sauver des vies et non de les détruire. Est-ce bien exact ?

Elle se sentit soudainement prise au dépourvu, ignorant où le représentant désirait l’emmener. Petras s’écartait de sa propre partition.

\- C’est exact, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Il y a quelques instants, vous disiez – je vous cite – soit on joue selon les règles, soit on ne vaut pas mieux que ceux que l’on combat.

Petras se délectait de l’intonation de chacun de ses mots tandis qu’à ses côtés Helga Streng venait de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et offrit à l’assemblée un premier sourire, ce qui fit comprendre à Angela que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle parcourut les visages des autres membres de la commission, Rogelio Jimenez se frottait lentement la barbe et Agostina Di Maria replaçait ses lunettes sur son front où se débattaient ses mèches noires et ses yeux pincés se posèrent sur elle, comme un rapace sur sa proie. La représentante sénégalaise, le représentant coréen et la représentante tunisienne se détachaient de l’attitude du reste de la commission. La tunisienne Zourhlal s’était replongée dans son dossier d’enquête, indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d’elle. Le visage de Bong Yung-Gi trahissait une certaine gêne là où les traits de Muskeba Diarra dévoilaient son agacement.

\- Vous dénoncez la politique interventionniste d’Overwatch, reprit Petras, et notamment les nombreuses opérations totalement hors la loi et non autorisées de l’organisation. Cependant, Docteur Ziegler, vous avez, vous-même, participé à ces interventions illégales.

Et le piège se referma sur elle.

\- Oui, j’ai participé à de telles opérations, répondit sincèrement Angela.

\- Je trouve cela assez paradoxal de votre part, Docteur Ziegler, voire hypocrite de dénoncer les excès d’Overwatch alors que, par votre implication dans ces opérations, vous avez cautionné ces pratiques illégales. Par exemple, vous aviez participé à une opération clandestine, sous l’égide d’Overwatch de plus, alors même que Blackwatch avait été suspendu et que, comme vous l’avez dit auparavant, vous étiez devenue sceptique vis-à-vis de l’organisation. Il s’agissait d’intervenir sur le territoire britannique lors du soulèvement du Secteur Zéro. Dans les archives d’Overwatch, nous avons pu retrouver des clichés qui attestent de votre présence sur place.

Les images apparurent dans le dos de la commission et les drones-caméras se ruèrent dessus. Ils s’agissaient de photos prises sur le vif, montrant des combats de rue au sein d’un Londres ravagé par le chaos et les flammes. Sur les photos, Angela reconnut la jeune Lena, Torbjörn et Reinhardt qui affrontaient des hordes d’omniaques. C’était la première fois que la jeune anglaise allait sur le terrain en tant qu’agent d’Overwatch et Angela se souvint que le commandant Morrison lui avait demandé de veiller sur celle qui s’identifierait plus tard sous le nom de code « Tracer ». Elle était également présente sur les clichés, survolant le champ de bataille dans son armure Valkyrie équipée de son Caducée, tous deux issus de sa propre invention. Angela ignorait comment la commission avait réuni ces photographies, elle ne les avait jamais vu auparavant. Un autre cliché d’elle la montrait armée tirant sur un omniaque. La photo était peu flatteuse et laissait suggérer qu’Angela attaquait délibérément l’omniaque, or elle savait qu’au cours de cette mission, elle n’avait utilisé son arme que pour se défendre. Les autres membres de son équipe avaient été le fer de lance et elle les avait soutenu et soigné comme elle l’avait toujours fait sur le terrain.

\- C’était une mission, certes ordonnée contre l’avis du Premier Ministre Britannique, expliqua Angela tout en conservant son calme, mais elle avait pour but de sauver des vies civiles. De nombreux individus vivaient sous l’emprise du Secteur Zéro, sans soins médicaux, sans nourriture, de plus les omniaques du Secteur Zéro avaient pris en otage la maire de Londres ainsi que Tekhartha Mondatta et d’autres officiels de la ville. Le gouvernement britannique était dans l’incapacité d’agir. Alors face à cela, alors que le bilan en pertes s’alourdissait, le commandant Morrison a pris la décision d’envoyer une équipe sur place pour sauver les otages, offrir les premiers soins aux plus vulnérables et créer une zone d’évacuation des civils.

\- Cela restait une opération parfaitement illégale, portant atteinte à la souveraineté de la Grande-Bretagne, affirma Rogelio Jimenez. Overwatch a outrepassé ses droits, Docteur Ziegler.

\- Pour sauver des vies, Monsieur Jimenez, insista Angela. Vous n’avez qu’à observer le nombre de morts lors du soulèvement du Secteur Zéro, si nous étions intervenus plus tôt, des victimes auraient été épargnées. Sur ce point, je soutiens que si Overwatch n’était pas intervenue, le soulèvement se serait étendu au reste du pays, voire au reste du continent européen, provoquant des milliers de morts et encore bien plus de blessés. Car c’est pour cela qu’Overwatch a vu le jour, pour aider et protéger les innocents.

\- C’est un point de vue, Docteur Ziegler, poursuivit William Petras de manière insidieuse, mais du point de vue de la commission, il s’agissait quand même d’une enfreinte à la loi, un précédent, qui a poussé Overwatch à continuer d’agir sans réel garde-fou, comme ce fut le cas à Singapour.

D’autres images remplacèrent celles de Londres pour dévoiler une avenue de la métropole asiatique en véritable théâtre de guerre. Ces clichés semblaient avoir été pris par des passants qui avaient assistés à l’attaque. Les photos étaient parfois floues, de mauvaise qualité ou mal cadrées. Sur des carcasses de véhicules, trônait la silhouette d’un homme grand au torse nu, musclé et optimisé technologiquement. En contrebas, Winston, Lena et Genji lui faisaient face, prêts à en découdre. Angela pensa à ces anciens coéquipiers. Est-ce qu’ils la regardaient en ce moment ? Tracer était surement rentrée en Grande-Bretagne mais elle n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où se trouvait Winston et Genji. Elle espérait que le scientifique avait trouvé un endroit où il pourrait continuer ses recherches, tandis que pour le japonais, elle lui souhaitait un endroit paisible où il pourrait trouver un peu de sérénité, jusqu’à leur prochaine rencontre. 

A la Havane, ils avaient réussi à capturer Maximilien, un membre éminent de la Griffe et ils avaient réussi à trouver un accord avec lui. Angela avait mené cette mission et elle s’était tenue au rôle de négociatrice mais elle n’avait pas foncièrement apprécié de conclure un marché avec un criminel comme Maximilien. Il n’était qu’un intermédiaire au sein de l’organisation criminelle, son argent sale finançait les opérations et les actions illégales de la Griffe. Evidemment, ses mains n’étaient pas entachées de sang mais les nombreux agents qu’il avait à sa solde n’étaient pas aussi innocents. Et pourtant, au travers de l’accord avec Maximilien, Overwatch entendait atteindre une personne bien plus essentielle à l’organisation de la Griffe : Akande Ogundimu, reconnu dans le monde entier sous le nom de « Doomfist ».

Les informations données par Maximilien les avaient menés sur la piste d’Ogundimu à Singapour mais le temps leur manquait. Le commandant Morrison voulait absolument éviter que Doomfist s’échappe et avait passé outre les procédures préliminaires à une telle intervention de capture. Tracer, Winston, Genji et elle avaient été envoyés dans la précipitation pour appréhender l’un des haut-gradés de la Griffe et cela s’était déroulé dans des circonstances bien regrettables.

Comme le montraient les clichés et les vidéos, l’affrontement avait été inévitable. Akande Ogundimu s’était montré fidèle à sa réputation et avait fermement résisté à son arrestation. Dans un coin des projections, Angela vit Genji voler à travers les vitres d’un building alors que Tracer continuait de mitrailler Doomfist. Ailleurs, une voiturette fila vers l’objectif d’une caméra alors qu’au loin, on distinguait le criminel aux prises avec les agents d’Overwatch. Angela apparut enfin à l’image apportant les premiers soins à une famille refugiée dans un restaurant, tout en gardant un œil sur le combat qui se déroulait dans la rue. Une déflagration souffla les vitres du restaurant et Angela protégea la famille avec les ailes de son armure Valkyrie.

Un quartier entier de Singapour avait été ravagé. L’arrestation de Doomfist s’était accompagnée de nombreuses victimes collatérales, surtout lors du baroud d’honneur du criminel qui, après avoir neutralisé Tracer et Genji, s’était confronté en combat singulier avec le gorille de l’équipe. Dans un déchainement de force et de violence, Winston et Doomfist s’étaient livrés à un pugilat sauvage qui s’était conclu avec la victoire du scientifique d’Overwatch. Cependant, malgré la réussite de la mission, celle-ci était amère aux vues du nombre de blessés et de morts.

\- Il s’agit encore là d’une intervention illégale, fit Petras en présentant les images dans son dos, ordonnée par le commandant Morrison visant à capturer le criminel Akande Ogundimu, connu sur le nom de Doomfist. Docteur Ziegler, quel était l’intérêt de cette mission ? Protéger des vies ? De ce que nous avons vu, c’est la population de Singapour qui a payé le prix de l’excès d’orgueil d’Overwatch.

\- Des erreurs ont été commises, répondit Angela. Je suis tout à fait d’accord avec la commission. Cette opération de capture aurait pu être mieux encadrée et ce avec le soutien des autorités singapouriennes, mais le commandement en a, malheureusement, décidé autrement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir contesté cet ordre de mission ? questionna Helga Streng.

\- J’ai émis des réserves auprès de Morrison mais il avançait que la capture de Doomfist permettrait de freiner les activités de la Griffe et allait donc sauver d’autres vies. Je me suis rallié à cette idée mais les conséquences de l’opération m’ont parue bien disproportionnées même pour l’arrestation d’un individu comme Ogundimu.

\- Pourtant pour Morrison, la fin justifiait les moyens, maugréa Helga Streng. Et l’arrestation d’Ogundimu n’a en aucun cas stoppé ou enrayé les actions de la Griffe.

\- Si la finalité est de protéger, de soigner les individus et d’éviter des morts inutiles, fit Angela, alors je suis en partie d’accord avec cela.

Les membres de la commission se muèrent dans un silence, Angela crut apercevoir un rictus se dessiner sur les lèvres de la représentante sénégalaise.

\- Il semblerait, Docteur Ziegler, siffla William Petras, que bien que vous le niiez, vous ressemblez bien plus aux Commandants Reyes et Morrison que vous le pensez, vous obéissez aux ordres, vous agissez au-delà des règles et des conventions nationales et internationales. Vous avez agi comme un brave petit soldat.

Certains membres de la commission s’accordèrent un léger rire, ainsi que d’autres membres de l’assemblée. La moue suffisante qu’affichait Petras agaça Angela au plus haut-point mais elle dut se faire une raison. Il avait ébréché sa défense pour la mettre devant ses contradictions et rien que pour cela, il s’en vanterait. Elle avait répondu sincèrement en faisant preuve d’honnêteté mais cela n’avait que peu d’importance pour Petras. Elle avait offert à la commission sa version des faits, la plus transparente possible et il était inutile d’insister. Elle ne pouvait enrayer cette machine qui désirait avant tout détruite tout ce qui restait d’Overwatch et de son symbole.

\- C’est votre point de vue, conclut-elle avec solennité, j’ai agi comme tout médecin l’aurait fait, pas comme un soldat.

Angela sentit les yeux gris de William Petras la jauger. Elle en avait terminé sur cette dernière réplique. Il avait obtenu le spectacle médiatique qu’il désirait, il avait lâchement accablé les morts, et il ne l’humilierait pas plus longtemps.

\- Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter, Docteur Ziegler ? demanda-t-il.

Angela ne répondit pas, lançant un regard de défi au représentant américain, lui signifiant que la mascarade était terminée. Petras attendit quelques secondes pour la médecin puisse lui répondre, puis devant son silence, il mit un terme à sa représentation.

\- L’audience est officiellement terminée. Merci encore, Docteur Ziegler, pour votre aide indéfectible auprès de la commission.

Sur ces mots, il se leva suivit des autres membres de la commission et leurs assistants pour disparaitre dans la salle voisine. L’assistance avait brisé son silence religieux et discutait dans une cacophonie sonore. Angela resta assise quelques minutes, et tenta de faire disparaitre, avec un verre d’eau, le goût amer qu’elle avait dans la bouche.

***

La messe était dite.

Angela observa en contrebas la dernière représentation de la journée. Les médias amassés sur l’esplanade du Siège des Nations-Unies étaient à l’écoute de William Petras qui intervenait auprès de la presse. Il devait donner son ressenti des échanges dans cette affaire aux journalistes tout en répétant les mêmes tirades et formulations rhétoriques bien propre à sa personne. Il offrirait sa version synthétique et biaisée de l’audience et c’est bien la sienne qui resterait dans toutes les mémoires.

Angela se désintéressa de ce qui se déroulait bien des étages plus bas et se détourna de la fenêtre. À la suite de l’audition, le représentant suisse l’avait invité à venir attendre son chauffeur dans les bureaux de sa délégation. Il lui avait expliqué que cela lui permettrait d’éviter d’avoir à subir les questions des journalistes et les objectifs intrusifs des drones-caméras. Ces derniers n’avaient pas accès aux espaces privés du siège des Nations-Unies. Elle avait poliment accepté qu’il la guide jusqu’aux étages supérieurs mais une fois à l’intérieur des bureaux, le représentant suisse l’avait informé qu’il avait une réunion de dernière minute et l’avait laissé seule. Cela faisait plus d’une vingtaine de minutes qu’il était parti et qu’elle n’avait aucune nouvelle de son chauffeur.

Angela se réinstalla sur le siège où le représentant l’avait invité à prendre ses aises et reprit une gorgée d’eau dans la bouteille qu’on lui avait fournie pour l’audience. Elle passa sa main sous ses lunettes et se frotta longuement les yeux avant de ressortir son holomobile pour guetter un message de son chauffeur. Cependant, l’image qui émana du petit appareil lui notifia qu’elle n’avait toujours rien reçue. Elle reposa l’appareil sur le bureau du représentant et tourna son regard vers les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le cœur même de Manhattan. La figure imposante du New Chrysler Building écrasait le panorama des différents immeubles et buildings du quartier parmi lesquels se trouvaient de nombreuses ambassades et consulats d’Etats siégeant aux Nations Unies. Au loin dans un ciel orangé, le soleil descendait au niveau de la flèche du gratte-ciel et Angela réalisa que depuis l’Hudson, les reflets du soleil sur les arches du New Chrysler Building devaient être magnifiques. Elle resta quelques instants à observer ce tableau urbain, alors que l’environnement new-yorkais grondait au dehors.

Un léger son émana de son holomobile et elle s’empressa de le récupérer. C’était un message d’un numéro qu’elle ne connaissait pas, surement son chauffeur. Elle l’ouvrit et découvrit un bref texte de quelques lignes.

_Quelle prestation. Tu as presque réussi à me faire tirer les larmes des yeux. Sache que mon offre tient toujours. Tu sais où me trouver._

_M._

Dépitée, Angela reposa l’holomobile sur le bureau et tenta de chasser de son esprit les idées noires que lui évoquait son interlocutrice. Elle aurait certainement dû être à ses côtés aujourd’hui, assise face à la commission d’enquête à affronter les questions de Petras et des autres. Son appartenance à Blackwatch avait entrainé à la chute d’Overwatch. D’une manière ou d’une autre, Angela en était convaincue. Elle savait des choses qui auraient mérité d’être entendues aujourd’hui. Cependant, cette vipère s’était rendue inaccessible et surtout intouchable. Son intégrité scientifique demeurait intacte et elle avait rejoint une caste de haut-placés dans le domaine de la recherche qui dirigeait une ville à la pointe de la technologie et de la science au Moyen-Orient. Mais Angela n’avait rien à faire avec eux et surtout pas avec elle.

Elle soupira longuement et ferma les yeux. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien retarder son chauffeur ? Comme convenu, il devait la récupérer à l’un des étages du parking souterrain du siège de l’ONU, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse la voir sortir du bâtiment. Elle ne supporterait pas à nouveau le regard des caméras.

Elle se sentait terriblement éreintée après cette journée qui lui paraissait interminable. Elle avait pensé qu’après l’audition, elle se sentirait libérée, plus légère mais cela n’était pas le cas. Quelque chose lui nouait l’estomac sans qu’elle ne sache quoi exactement. Peut-être était-ce le dernier message qu’elle avait reçu la perturbait ? Peut-être était-ce l’accumulation de toutes les angoisses récentes liées à l’audition. Ou bien peut-être qu’elle serait plus rassurée et détendue lorsqu’elle rentrerait à l’hôtel ? Non, cela irait bien mieux si elle était de nouveau chez elle, dans sa Suisse natale.

_Mais pour y faire quoi ?_ songea-t-elle. Depuis le démantèlement d’Overwatch, elle s’était démenée à aller proposer ses services aux plus grands hôpitaux du monde mais elle s’était heurtée à de la réticence et à de la méfiance. Les chefs des services ne désiraient pas la voir intégrer leurs rangs. Ils considéraient que la présence d’une ancienne haut-gradée d’Overwatch puisse renvoyer une mauvaise image de leur service. Certains craignaient qu’Angela puisse attirer une trop grande attention de la presse et que cela puisse perturber les soins des patients et l’efficacité des services. Les centres et les labos de recherche lui avaient aussi fermé leurs portes pour des raisons plus ou moins similaires. L’aura comme l’opprobre d’Overwatch lui collait à la peau. Même ses anciens et lointains collègues suisses semblaient hésitants lorsqu’elle leur suggérait qu’elle voudrait retrouver les salles d’opération et les couloirs des hôpitaux.

Angela ne se voyait pas rester chez elle à ne rien faire, surtout que maintenant qu’elle venait de s’ouvrir à la folie médiatique, celle-ci allait la garder à l’œil et surveillerait ses moindres faits et gestes. Son foyer deviendrait alors sa prison et elle n’aurait qu’à croiser les doigts en espérant que le temps fasse son effet et qu’on oublie cette maudite audition et jusqu’à l’existence même d’Overwatch.

\- Docteur Ziegler ?

Angela rouvrit les yeux et aperçut un jeune homme à lunettes en costume bleu marine qui lui souriait depuis le seuil de la porte du bureau.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Docteur Ziegler, dit-il d’un ton solennel.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, répondit Angela qui se leva de sa chaise.

\- Je suis Assane Keïta, je suis membre de la représentation sénégalaise aux Nations Unies, annonça le jeune homme en tendant sa main. Madame Diarra aimerait vous parler.

Angela, perplexe, resta immobile un instant avant de serrer la main du dénommé Keïta.

\- Qu’est-ce que me veut la représentante ? demanda-t-elle quelque peu méfiante.

\- Madame Diarra vous l’expliquera bien mieux que moi, répondit Assane Keïta sans perdre son sourire.

\- Je suis navré mais je crains que je n’aie pas de temps à vous accorder, répliqua Angela. Mon chauffeur ne devait pas tarder à arriver… Je n’aimerais pas le faire attendre.

\- Tout semble indiquer… qu’il n’est pas encore arrivé …, appuya Assane Keïta. Cela ne sera pas long, Docteur Ziegler, je peux vous l’assurer.

Angela étouffa un soupir de fatigue et envisagea de répondre non à l’invitation. L’assistant ne démordait pas malgré les réticences de la suisse et elle sentait qu’il continuerait d’insister jusqu’à ce qu’elle cède, et ce en affichant toujours le même sourire courtois.

\- Bien, bien, fit-elle en récupérant son holomobile, son manteau et son porte-documents. Je vous suis. Mais il faudra prévenir le représentant suisse que j’ai dû partir, je ne veux pas être impolie vu qu’il m’a autorisé à rester ici.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Docteur Ziegler, le rassura Assane. Je me chargerais de lui transmettre au plus vite.

Ils sortirent tous deux des bureaux de la délégation suisse et l’assistant l’invita à la suivre.

\- J’espère que ce n’est pas trop loin, fit remarquer Angela. Je risque de me perdre ici…

\- Nulle inquiétude, assura Assane alors qu’ils dépassaient la troisième porte du couloir. Nous sommes déjà arrivés.

Angela aperçut sur la porte le drapeau vert, jaune et rouge, orné de l’étoile verte à cinq branches en son centre. Assane Keïta l’ouvrit et l’invita à entrer.

Elle déboucha sur un espace de travail vide avec plusieurs bureaux répartis à divers endroits de la pièce. Assane Keïta referma derrière eux et la dirigea vers une porte callée entre deux armoires remplies de dossier. Sans frapper, il ouvrit la porte du bureau.

\- Elle est ici, madame.

Angela, restée en retrait, ne vit pas l’intérieur du bureau mais l’ouverture de la porte avait laissé échapper une âpre odeur de cigarette qui lui gratta la gorge. D’un geste, Assane lui proposa de la débarrasser de ses affaires, elle lui confia son manteau et son porte-documents puis elle entra.

Muskeba Diarra l’attendait, une cigarette aux lèvres, installé à son bureau. Contrairement à l’audience, elle ne portait plus ses lunettes et Angela sentit ses yeux gris la percer dès son arrivée dans la pièce. Néanmoins, elle l’accueillit avec un large sourire, à l’instar de son assistant.

\- Docteur Ziegler, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Angela prit place face à la représentante tandis que dans son dos, Assane accrocha son manteau au mur et déposa son porte-documents sur une chaise adjacente avant de sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui, les laissant seules.

\- Une cigarette, Docteur Ziegler ?

\- Non, merci je ne fume pas, répondit Angela en se raclant la gorge.

La pièce semblait baigner dans la fumée. Les stores avaient été descendus sur les grandes baies vitrées du bureau, lui donnant un aspect lugubre et austère. En plus de cela, l’odeur incommodait Angela au plus haut-point et la fumée lui piquait les yeux. Elle regretta soudainement d’avoir accepté l’invitation.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous souhaitiez me parler ? s’impatienta Angela.

Muskeba Diarra écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et posa ses mains jointes sur la table.

\- Tout d’abord en préambule, et parce que je sais que quelqu’un doit le faire, commença Diarra. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la mascarade qui s’est déroulée toute à l’heure au cours de l’audience. Je ne pense pas que ça vous aidera à mieux dormir la nuit mais la commission d’enquête est divisée en deux factions, celle de William Petras qui a voulu le démantèlement d’Overwatch et celle des autres, plus hétéroclite, qui reste partagée sur le rôle de l’organisation. Or, Petras a tout fait pour que la seconde n’intervienne pas aujourd’hui….

\- Inutile de s’excuser, je savais à quoi m’attendre, coupa Angela amère. Petras avait préparé les questions et j’ai donné les réponses qu’il souhaitait mais il s’est éloigné de la partition et ça dans le seul but de me piéger.

\- Tous les membres de la commission étaient au courant du dernier acte prévu par Petras. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas être intervenu.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait ?

\- Parce que William Petras a tout fait pour que cette audience se déroule comme il l’avait prévu, expliqua Muskeba Diarra. Il a fait des pressions à tous les membres de la commission d’enquête, enfin sauf à ceux qui étaient déjà acquis à sa cause comme le représentant mexicain Jimenez et l’italienne Di Maria. Petras a implicitement annoncé que la commission d’enquête se devait de fonctionner comme une seule voix : la sienne. Lors des séances de travail, il s’est rarement montré conciliant avec les voix dissonantes. Personne n’a osé le remettre en cause, le représentant américain est un homme influent aux Nations-Unies, il est de notoriété qu’il faut éviter de lui déplaire. Un proverbe par chez moi dit : _L'homme affamé ne connaît ni loi ni respect._

\- Et vous ? Quelle était votre position sur le sujet ? demanda Angela curieuse.

\- J’étais partagée. J’aurais souhaité que la commission d’enquête soit plus modérée. Surtout avec des personnes comme Helga Streng comme membre, cette femme est sur la même longueur d’onde que William Petras, et je dirais même qu’elle est parfaitement inflexible. S’il n’avait pas joué sa carte maitresse à la fin de l’audience, je peux vous assurer qu’elle aurait réussi à vous piéger d’une manière ou d’une autre.

\- Cela n’a plus d’importance désormais, voulut conclure Angela. William Petras voulait la mort d’Overwatch, il l’a finalement obtenu. Je lui ai offert son triomphe en direct sur tous les chaines du monde.

\- Heureusement que vous restez optimiste, fit Muskeba Diarra en plaisantant.

\- J’essaie de l’être, répondit Angela d’un ton sombre.

C’était une défaite amère. Elle n’aurait jamais dû accepter de participer à cette farce mais il était bien trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Pourtant qu’allaient penser ses anciens compagnons d’Overwatch ? Qu’auraient pensé Gabriel, Jack et Ana de tout ceci ? Elle préféra ne pas y penser.

\- Oublions cette histoire, balaya Muskeba Diarra. Je ne vous ai pas invité ici pour vous parler d’Overwatch mais pour parler de vous.

\- De moi ?

\- Oui, de vous, répliqua Muskeba Diarra avec un large sourire. Je souhaitais vous rencontrer. Par ailleurs, c’est l’une des raisons qui ont fait que je me suis imposée pour participer directement à votre audition auprès de William Petras. Et je suis heureuse de voir que je ne me suis pas trompée. Quels sont vos projets actuels, Docteur Ziegler ?

\- Mes projets ? s’interrogea-t-elle à haute-voix. Eh bien…

\- Tout de même, Docteur Ziegler, fit Muskeba Diarra en passant la main dans sa chevelure grise courte. Une pointure de la recherche et de la médecine telle que vous, vous devriez être courtisée par tout le monde.

Une grimace gênée fendit le visage angélique de la suisse puis se transforma en mimique douce-amère.

\- Malheureusement la situation n’est pas aussi plaisante, répondit-elle.

\- Votre engagement reste le même qu’au sein d’Overwatch : protéger et sauver des vies. N’est-ce pas ?

\- Bien évidemment.

Muskeba Diarra sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet et l’alluma avec son briquet rudimentaire.

\- Je pense que nous nous ressemblons Docteur Ziegler, commença Muskeba Diarra. J’ai été infirmière lors de la Crise des Omnium. J’ai servi et appris sur le terrain et je suis fier de ce que j’ai accompli au cours de ses années, des vies que j’ai pu sauver. Qu’on soit médecin ou infirmier, tout est simple pour nous, notre objectif unique : préserver la vie. Les soldats, comme votre Morrison, ils sèment la mort et nous, on la combat.

Muskeba porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et expulsa une volute de fumée dans les airs.

\- Petras peut bien se targuer d’avoir réussi à démanteler Overwatch mais cela ne sert que ses propres intérêts. _Les mauvaises langues se noient toujours dans leurs crachats. _On ne peut rien espérer de cet homme et vous valez mieux que lui. Overwatch n’est plus pourtant les conflits continuent et les combattants sont toujours aussi nombreux. Et les faibles souffrent et continueront de souffrir car personne ne se soucie d’eux. William Petras n’en a que faire de tout ça, il a grandi dans une famille de notables de Long Island, il a fréquenté toutes les grandes écoles et les clubs d’étudiants huppés tout ça pour se lancer dans une carrière politique vaine et intéressée comme beaucoup avant lui. Il raconte, à qui veut l’entendre, qu’il a combattu dans le Vermont avec les forces civiles. Mais ce sont des mensonges, il a passé toute la Crise des Omniaques retranché dans sa villa familiale en Floride. Après cela, il a réalisé qu’une carrière aux Nations Unies lui apporterait le plus de prestige et il a usé de toute son influence pour arriver à ses fins. Cet homme n’a aucune conscience de la valeur d’une vie et de ce qui pourrait nous animer, vous et moi.

Angela écouta silencieusement la représentante sénégalaise dont la voix trahissait une colère enfouie. Elle tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette et expira longuement.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi ? demanda finalement Angela.

\- Je n’attends pas quelque chose de vous, Docteur Ziegler, répondit Muskeba Diarra. C’est vous que je veux.

\- C’est … c’est la première fois qu’on me dit ça, fit Angela avec un rire nerveux.

\- Au-delà de mon rôle de représentante du Sénégal ici, je gère plusieurs organisations non-gouvernementales spécialisées dans l’humanitaire et qui interviennent dans différents contextes : théâtre de guerre, protection des populations civiles, ravitaillement et approvisionnement des populations vulnérables, premiers soins aux populations sinistrés par des catastrophes naturelles, et cætera, et cætera. Votre expérience en centre hospitalier et vos années de service au sein d’Overwatch font de vous la candidate idéale. Et je pense, en effet, que vous auriez largement votre place parmi nous. Si cela vous convient, évidemment.

Angela, prise au dépourvu, passa la main devant sa bouche pensive. Maintenant qu’elle avait entendu la proposition de la représentante, elle sentit un nouveau piège se refermer sur elle mais celui-ci lui paraissait bien moins pénible.

\- Bien entendu, je ne souhaite pas que vous reviviez les mêmes désillusions que lorsque vous étiez à Overwatch, poursuivit Muskeba Diarra. Je souhaite vous laisser une très grande autonomie et que vous formiez les agents et personnels médicaux sur le terrain. Nous ne faisons usage des armes qu’en dernière nécessité et ce uniquement pour nous protéger ou pour protéger nos patients. Nous sommes des médecins, pas des soldats. Après tout, on ne peut pas guérir quelqu’un avec des balles….

Angela releva la tête à l’énoncé de cette phrase et croisa les pupilles grises de la représentante sénégalaise qui n’avaient pas perdu en intensité. Cette audition avait définitivement signé la fin d’Overwatch. Elle avait défendu l’organisation et prôné ses valeurs autrefois mais celles-ci lui semblaient bien lointaines maintenant. Elle se devait donc de tourner cette page de sa vie et se battre pour ce qu’elle croyait, afin d’être à nouveau sincère avec elle-même.

\- J’accepte votre proposition, à condition que je puisse travailler selon mes règles, insista Angela.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Muskeba Diarra avant qu’elle ne se mette à rire.

\- J’y veillerais personnellement, Docteur Ziegler. Je n’en attendais pas moins de vous.

Elles passèrent les prochaines minutes à discuter des formalités et de détails concernant le nouvel emploi d’Angela puis cette dernière reçut le message de son chauffeur lui indiquant qu’il allait bientôt arriver au parking des Nations Unies et qu’il se trouvait juste au pied de l’immeuble. Angela lui répondit qu’il n’avait aucune raison de rentrer dans le parking et qu’elle viendrait à sa rencontre au niveau de l’esplanade. Elle salua la représentante et son assistant, récupéra son manteau et son porte documents avant de rejoindre l’ascenseur.

Alors qu’elle entra dans la cabine, elle constata que ses maux de ventre avaient disparu. Tout comme ses incertitudes. A son arrivée au grand hall des Nations Unies, les derniers journalistes restants la prirent d’assaut, les questions fusaient et les drones-caméras orbitaient autour d’elle mais Angela n’en avait que faire.

\- Docteur Ziegler ! Quel est votre ressenti à la suite de votre audience ?

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à répondre aux dernières déclarations de William Petras ?

\- Docteur Ziegler ! Avez-vous encore des contacts avec d’autres membres d’Overwatch ?

Angela continua d’avancer sans se laisser distraire par la nébuleuse d’individus et de drones qui l’entouraient. Son pas était léger et rapide, et les journalistes devaient suivre sa cadence. Elle s’échappa du hall pour rejoindre l’extérieur et d’une nouvelle vague de personnes et de drones se joignit à la masse.

\- Témoigneriez-vous à nouveau si la commission d’enquête vous le demande ?

\- Que suggériez-vous au nouveau maire de Londres qui doit faire face à de nouvelles émeutes omniaques ?

\- Pensez-vous que la Griffe reste une menace importante malgré l’emprisonnement de Doomfist ?

Elle traversa l’esplanade toujours à la même allure. D’un coup d’œil, elle avait identifié la voiture de son chauffeur qui l’attendait sur une voie réservée aux dignitaires. La cohorte de journalistes continuait de la suivre mais Angela conservait son calme olympien alors qu’on l’accablait de questions.

\- Tekhartha Mondatta a exprimé son désir de vous rencontrer, est-ce qu’un rendez-vous est prévu ?

\- Plusieurs théories affirment que Gabriel Reyes et Jack Morrison sont toujours en vie, y croyez-vous ?

\- Blair Clarke pour Atlas News ! Quels sont vos projets dorénavant, Docteur Ziegler ?

Angela venait d’atteindre l’auto où son chauffeur lui tenait la portière. Elle se retourna vers les journalistes et les caméras-drones qui restèrent accrochés à ses lèvres :

\- Je pense que je vais continuer faire ce pourquoi je suis devenu médecin : sauver des vies.

Sur cette sortie de scène, Angela entra dans la voiture et son chauffeur ferma la portière derrière elle. Par la suite, Angela vit les silhouettes des journalistes s’agglutiner autour du véhicule. Mais ils furent rapidement écartés par le chauffeur. Ce dernier prit place au volant et l’automobile s’échappa de la masse médiatique qui l’encerclait pour rejoindre le grand axe qui longeait l’East River.

Bercée par le bruit des propulseurs de l’auto, Angela observa les reflets du soleil sur le fleuve, repensant à cette trop longue journée, qui était enfin arrivée à son terme avec une issue plus que satisfaisante pour elle.

La page de sa vie à Overwatch s’était tournée de la pire des manières mais elle maintenant un nouveau pan de sa vie s’ouvrait à elle. Il était inutile d’avoir des regrets pour l’instant. Elle avait dit ce qui devait être dit en son âme et conscience et c’était la seule chose positive qu’elle pouvait ressortir de cette audience.

Alors que les flots de l’East River défilaient devant ses yeux, Angela se remémora un vieil adage suisse que son père aimait souvent lui répéter :

« _Fais de la vérité ton appui, et de l’honnêteté ton auréole »._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite à une longue absence, je reviens vers vous avec un 3ème chapitre centré sur le personnage d’Angela « Ange » Ziegler. C’est un chapitre qui arrive un peu dans la douleur.  
Il n’était pas prévu que j’aborde Ange immédiatement. 
> 
> Le chapitre 3 était initialement consacré à Tracer mais l’idée d’une scène centrée sur Angela interrogée par une commission d’enquête s’est ancrée dans mon esprit et j’ai dû la privilégier aux autre chapitres. Bref, pour les afficionados de Tracer, il vous faudra attendre encore un peu…
> 
> L’écriture de ce chapitre fut longue à bien des égards car ma motivation a été changeante. De plus, alors que le confinement survenait, j’étais littéralement très peu inspiré et l’absence de nouveaux contenus sur le jeu Overwatch n’a pas beaucoup aidé pour stimuler l’imagination. Mais au final, le chapitre 3 est publié, il est long et j’espère qu’il vous a plu.
> 
> J’aime beaucoup le personnage d’Angela, et j’ai énormément apprécié écrire sur elle car c’est un personnage qui entretient de nombreuses relations avec Overwatch. Je pense qu’on peut clairement dire qu’elle tient une place centrale dans l’intrigue.
> 
> Le chapitre suivant portera sur un personnage entièrement différent, non lié à Overwatch, ou en tout cas pas directement. Ce chapitre devrait être le plus court de ceux que j’ai déjà écrit, en tout cas je l’espère vivement car celui sur Ange m’a tué...
> 
> Merci encore à Etsukazu pour son aide, sa relecture et ses avis judicieux ainsi qu'à Mugu pour ses remarques pertinentes. 
> 
> En tout cas, n’hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire si cela vous a apprécié le chapitre, cela a un effet euphorisant sur l’auteur.
> 
> A très bientôt pour la suite.


	4. L'héritier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un homme traqué se rend à Singapour en quête de réponses.

**L’HÉRITIER**

Singapour n’était plus la même. Sous ses yeux, la cité, qu’il avait autrefois visité étant enfant, ne ressemblait en rien à celle de ses souvenirs. Les buildings et les gratte-ciels s’étaient multipliés tels de gigantesques doigts qui s’affrontaient pour atteindre le ciel violacé, étouffant, par leur démesure, les bâtiments à leurs pieds. Ces géants de verre et de métal s’étendaient autour du quartier des affaires, et il en était de même pour le centre-ville historique de la cité-état qui ployait sous leur ombre. En un peu de plus de dix ans, le cœur de Singapour avait été refaçonné comme la plupart des mégalopoles asiatiques. La « ville-jardin » avait vu bon nombre de ses parcs naturels disparaitre pour être remplacés par des immeubles de logements ou des hôtels grande luxe.

La ville avait été dénaturée. Les immeubles aux contours de néons colorés, surplombés d’images holographiques de produits dérisoires, trahissaient l’ancienne vie de la cité et la faisait ressembler à n’importe quelle ville d’Asie. Les façades de ces buildings faisaient défiler de lumineuses et bruyantes images publicitaires, faisant l’éloge d’un soda, d’une marque de céréales, ou bien d’une célébrité locale qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. Sur le pan d’un immeuble, il vit une créature animée, à corps de lion et queue de poisson, faire de la publicité pour une grande enseigne de restauration rapide. Il se souvenait de l’histoire que lui avait raconté son père concernant cette créature et son lien avec Singapour. Un ancien prince, qui avait fui sa cité attaquée par un royaume voisin, s’était arrêté sur cette île où il avait rencontré une créature étrange, qu’il prit pour un lion. Par la suite, il avait décidé d’établir une ville à l’endroit précis où il avait croisé la route de ce lion. Selon les légendes, telles furent les origines de Singapour, la « ville du lion ».

La cité-état s’était, au fil des années, enorgueillie de cet héritage. En véritable carrefour maritime, entre l’Occident et l’Orient, elle avait érigé comme emblème une créature mi-lion mi-poisson : le Merlion. Ainsi à l’embouchure du fleuve Singapour, trônait une statue de pierre blanche d’un lion affublé d’écailles et d’une queue de poisson, crachant un long filet d’eau dans la baie. Cette créature deviendrait l’emblème de la ville et la représenterait dans le monde entier. Un symbole teinté de tradition et d’histoire dans une cité moderne en communion avec ces origines. Mais aujourd’hui, le Merlion, l’animal légendaire et emblématique de Singapour, avait été transformé en une vulgaire mascotte publicitaire, idée malavisée issue de l’esprit avide de cadres ambitieux en quête de profits.

Sur le pan d’un immeuble, il aperçut la version animée et folle du Merlion secouer une canette de Nano Cola, puis l’ouvrir pour déverser le liquide sur l’enseigne, dévoilant le nom de la marque de soda et de l’endroit le plus proche où l’on pouvait s’en procurer. D’immenses dirigeables à son effigie, parsemaient le ciel de la ville, affichant sur leur grotesque ventre des écrans diffusant des programmes et autres messages à caractère informatifs ou publicitaires. Ce genre de pratiques se retrouvait partout dans son Japon natal, mais il n’aurait jamais pensé que Singapour puisse s’abaisser à ce niveau, jusqu’à perdre sa propre identité. En tout cas, c’était l’image de la ville dont il se rappelait, celle que son père lui avait fait miroiter lorsqu’ils s’y étaient rendus tous les deux pour un voyage d’affaires.

Les affaires de son père l’amenaient souvent à voyager et depuis qu’il était suffisamment grand pour apprendre et comprendre, il se devait de l’accompagner. En tant qu’héritier, il reprendrait les activités de son père à sa mort et il avait été formé, éduqué et entrainé dans ce seul but. Ainsi lorsque son père devait rencontrer plusieurs de ses partenaires financiers à Singapour, il était tenu de participer à toutes les réunions et à tous les échanges. Son père était quelqu’un de très traditionnel, il respectait les us et les coutumes de ses pairs. De ce fait, chaque entretien avec ses partenaires s’accompagnait de longs rituels et de cérémonies solennelles qui visaient à réaffirmer sa place comme chef de clan et les liens profonds qu’il entretenait avec ses subordonnés. Il se souvenait des longues heures passées à assister silencieusement à ces échanges aux côtés de son père où celui-ci recevait tous les hommages et les révérences.

Lors de ces évènements, il avait toujours senti les regard lourds et inquisiteurs des autres membres du clan qui le jaugeaient et l’observaient, scrutant chacune de ses postures, chacun de ses expressions. Son père lui avait imposé d’adopter une stature droite et orgueilleuse, semblable à la sienne : celle d’un dragon qui n’a que faire des sifflements des serpents. Au-delà de sa formation, sa participation aux réunions du clan avait également un autre but : dissuader les membres téméraires qui voudraient s’en prendre au chef de clan. S’il devait arriver malheur à Sojiro Shimada, inutile pour eux d’espérer prendre la tête du clan car il aurait laissé derrière un héritier, façonné et modelé pour devenir un homme de la même trempe : un chef autoritaire juste et implacable. Il s’était attelé à cette tâche jusqu’au bout, suivant la voie tracée par son père et par les anciens du clan. Tout le contraire de son petit frère. 

Sojiro s’était montré exigeant et sans concession avec lui. Il aurait espéré qu’il en fut de même pour Genji. Son petit frère avait été éduqué et entrainé dans les arts martiaux notamment le kenjutsu. Tout comme lui, on lui avait appris le fonctionnement du clan, ses mécanismes, ses forces et ses faiblesses, dans l’espoir qu’il puisse l’épauler dans sa tâche lorsque leur père ne serait plus. Mais depuis bien longtemps, il avait su qu’il ne pourrait pas compter sur lui. Genji était indiscipliné, arrogant et irréfléchi, et ce depuis l’enfance.

Bien des années auparavant, lors de cette visite à Singapour, il avait accompagné son père lors de ses réunions mais Genji n’en avait fait qu’à sa tête. Il disait qu’il ne voulait pas venir aux réunions, qu’il refuserait de rester aussi longtemps assis à ne rien faire, qu’il voulait voir les jardins de la ville dont on lui avait tant parlé. Son père l’avait menacé avec des sanctions mais son petit frère était un véritable entêté. Furieux et lassé par les caprices de son fils cadet, Sojiro avait donné à Genji deux hommes de main, deux chaperons qui l’accompagneraient en ville et répondraient à tous ses excès. Cependant, il avait été puni. Pendant des mois, il avait dû nettoyer le sanctuaire familial de fond en comble. Néanmoins, il se souvint du sourire victorieux de son petit frère ce jour-là. Genji avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait. Il avait passé toute la journée à visiter Singapour, à parcourir les jardins, à manger des glaces et des pâtisseries alors que ; lui, avait dû supporter les interminables réunions de son père. Le soir venu, son frère lui avait raconté toutes ses aventures dans la ville du lion et il avait écouté avec un masque d’indifférence, dissimulant son amertume. Les années étaient passées et le poids des responsabilités avait lourdement pesé sur ses épaules tandis que son frère s’était conforté dans sa vanité, son insouciance et ses caprices. Désormais, il était futile de se remémorer ces temps passés. Le chemin d’Hanzo l’avait à nouveau mené à Singapour où une nouvelle tâche l’attendait.

Du haut de l’immeuble sur lequel il se tenait, Hanzo avait une vue imprenable sur Marina Bay et ses hôtels de luxe ainsi que sur les penthouses qui se trouvaient au sommet de certains buildings. Un seul en particulier l’intéressait. Une tour à l’architecture postmoderne bien moins tape à l’œil que les immeubles environnants, aux façades épurées et constituées de verre. Tout en haut du bâtiment, se trouvait un appartement faste, englobant les trois derniers étages du building. Une large terrasse parsemée de plantes exotiques, de chaises longues et d’une piscine qui surplombait le vide. Rien de très surprenant en réalité. Hanzo n’avait qu’à regarder autour de lui, au sommet de chaque immeuble, il pouvait voir des logements similaires. Pourtant celui qu’il observait semblait bien trop commun au milieu de cette masse d’appartements. D’un coup d’œil, en comparaison avec les penthouses alentour, cet appartement de luxe n’avait rien d’extraordinaire ou de remarquable et pourtant c’était là toute l’ingéniosité de la ruse.

Hanzo sortit une paire de jumelles et scruta le logement ciblé. Après avoir longuement parcouru du regard le toit de l’immeuble et sa terrasse, il se figea sur un large coffre qui devait renfermer le tableau électrique du penthouse ainsi que l’alimentation de son système de sécurité. Il extirpa de son carquois une flèche qui se démarquait de ses autres projectiles. Son tube était plus large que les autres et proche de sa pointe se trouvait un brouilleur électrique dont le voyant rouge clignotait faiblement. D’un geste assuré, il encocha la flèche et banda son arc. Il stoppa sa respiration et fit le vide en lui, se fermant aux bruits de la ville qui grondaient autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa cible. Il n’aurait pas de seconde chance. Il sentit le vent caresser sa nuque et ses bras tendus. Il était un archer accompli et de ce fait, il savait comment parfaitement ajuster ses tirs en fonction de la puissance et de la direction du vent. Il s’était tant entrainé dans cet art que toutes ces choses étaient dorénavant innées. Il décocha sa flèche et à sa trajectoire, il sut qu’il avait visé juste.

L’arrêt des lumières de veille de la terrasse le lui prouva. A partir de cet instant, le temps était compté. Hanzo récupéra au sol une flèche à laquelle était accrochée un long câble dont il avait noué l’autre extrémité à la base d’une antenne proche. Toujours avec autant d’aplomb, il porta cette flèche à son arc et tendit avec force la corde. La flèche siffla dans les airs, suivie du câble qui serpenta au-dessus de la rue. La pointe de la flèche se planta non loin du coffre contenant le tableau électrique et sans perdre de temps, Hanzo rejoignit l’antenne pour tirer sur le câble afin qu’il soit le plus raide possible.

D’un lourd appui sur la corde, il constata que cela devrait être amplement suffisant pour lui permettre de traverser l’écart entre les deux immeubles. Il resserra les sangles de son carquois et remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste jusqu’à son cou. Il passa son arc au-dessus du câble et s’accrocha à chaque extrémité puis prenant de l’élan, il sauta.

Son arc glissa le long du câble dans un bourdonnement qui aurait alerté les plus vigilants, mais l’agitation de la ville et les ronflements des véhicules en contrebas l’éclipsaient totalement. Hanzo se permit de jeter un coup d’œil dans le vide. Les lumières et les néons de Singapour, illuminant les avenues et les rues, juraient avec la relative obscurité dans laquelle évoluaient les toits des immeubles et des résidences. Alors qu’il se rapprochait rapidement de son objectif, il renforça son emprise sur son arc et s’apprêta à lâcher prise dès qu’il arriverait à portée. En quelques secondes, il se laissa tomber sur le toit de l’appartement, se réceptionnant avec une roulade.

Sans s’attarder, Hanzo se dirigea ensuite vers le coffret contenant le tableau électrique. Il y aperçut sa flèche qui avait percé le flan du conteneur. Il n’eut aucun mal à ouvrir la porte de l’armoire électrique, forçant la serrure avec une fine mais solide lame. Une fois la porte du coffre ouverte, il se retrouva devant un dédale de fils, de boitiers électriques et de fusibles. Il devait repérer l’alimentation du système de sécurité et cela fut bien plus facile qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. C’était un boitier bien caché, situé dans un coin du coffre, qui avait été ajouté bien plus tard à l’ensemble du tableau. Hanzo examina le boitier d’alimentation et passa ses mains entre les interstices pour y chercher les fils électriques. Une fois qu’il les eut trouvés, il prit soin de les sectionner un à un afin de neutraliser complétement le dispositif.

Il referma la porte du coffre et récupéra la flèche équipée du brouilleur électrique qui avait coupé l’alimentation générale. Son voyant luisait faiblement d’un éclat rouge. Hanzo tâta le brouilleur et trouva son interrupteur. Il s’interrompit un instant et appuya sur le bouton. Comme il l’espérait, les lumières de la terrasse se rallumèrent à l’étage inférieur. L’électricité semblait circuler à nouveau dans l’appartement mais il devait s’assurer que ce n’était pas le cas du système de sécurité. Hanzo fit lentement quelques pas sur le toit, le doigt toujours sur l’interrupteur du brouilleur. Sa posture était celle d’un tigre aux aguets. L’archer se détendit alors qu’aucune alarme ne se fit entendre. Il était commun pour des appartements luxueux comme celui-ci d’avoir des systèmes de sécurité dernier cri qui identifiaient toutes les menaces potentielles contre le propriétaire et ses biens. S’il n’avait pas pris cette précaution d’utiliser le brouilleur avant de rejoindre le penthouse, dès son arrivée sur le toit, les capteurs l’auraient repéré et activé l’alarme et tout cela aurait été vain. Or, Hanzo était très méticuleux et il ne regrettait pas d’avoir acheté cet équipement au marché noir de Singapour.

Tout en espérant qu’il s’agirait du dernier obstacle devant lui, Hanzo se laissa tomber sur la terrasse, non loin de la piscine, dont les lueurs projetaient des reflets bleutés sur les murs. Il évita soigneusement de se dévoiler à la lumière et s’approcha des baies vitrées. Il savait que l’appartement serait vide et que son occupant ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs heures. Hanzo examina le verrou de la baie et constata qu’il s’agissait d’une fermeture électronique, alignée sur l’ensemble des fonctionnalités de l’appartement connectées entre elles. Une technologie nec plus ultra qui permettait au propriétaire d’un tel logement de contrôler tous les aspects de son foyer, notamment sa sureté. Cependant cette avancée n’avait pas empêché les voleurs et les cambrioleurs de trouver une parade et Hanzo avait su solliciter les bonnes personnes. Il sortit d’une poche de sa veste un autre gadget qui faisait partie de ses achats clandestins : une clé de déverrouillage. L’archer colla la clé contre le pan de la porte, à l’endroit exact où, de l’autre côté, se trouvait le verrou. Il actionna le bouton de la clé et après quelques secondes il entendit un cliquetis, signifiant que le verrou de la porte venait de se désactiver. Délicatement, il ouvrit la porte de la baie vitrée et pénétra dans le penthouse. 

L’intérieur de l’appartement correspondait exactement à ce qu’on pouvait attendre d’un tel logement. La pièce dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer - le séjour, a première vue - était vaste, tout en longueur et englobait la majorité de l’appartement. A son autre extrémité, surplombé d’un imposant lustre, une large table de marbre était encadrée par une dizaine de chaises, sur laquelle reposait un plateau de bois verni où il pouvait distinguer de la verrerie de luxe ainsi des bouteilles d’alcool. Proche de lui, de amples sofas de cuir blanc se faisaient face, séparés d’une table basse transparente moderne, et au-dessus de l’un d’eux, Hanzo présupposa que se trouvait un écran holographique qui prenait presque l’intégralité du pan du mur.

L’archer avança à tâtons dans cet appartement plongé dans l’obscurité. Seules les lueurs blafardes des néons et des lumières des immeubles alentour lui permettaient de distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Pour le reste, il se fiait à ses instincts. Hanzo arriva à une première porte, il découvrit la cuisine. De ce qu’il pouvait voir, elle ressemblait à n’importe quelle cuisine qu’on pouvait apercevoir dans les publicités et les holovids. Il ne trouva rien sur les plans de travail, rien au niveau de l’évier. Tout paraissait intact, comme si l’occupant de l’appartement n’utilisait pas cette pièce. Connaissant l’individu, Hanzo songea qu’il ne devait pas cuisinier et qu’il se reposait assurément sur un de ses laquais pour exécuter cette tâche, quand il ne sortait pas pour manger à l’extérieur. Ce qui était précisément la raison de son absence ce soir. Les heures et les minutes affichées par les appareils électroménagers rappelèrent à Hanzo qu’il n’avait pas de temps à perdre et il poursuivit son exploration.

Il longea une commode aux allures baroque sur laquelle il aperçut des vases de riche facture dont l’aspect lui rappela les antiquités que possédaient son père. Avec plus de lumière, il aurait surement pu voir les nuances de couleur qui parsemaient les deux ouvrages ainsi que les motifs de flore et de faune qui étaient représentés. Hanzo distingua une statuette placée à côté d’une lampe sur un guéridon richement décoré. Elle représentait un duo de dragons entrelacé, dont les queues s’enroulaient du socle et ce jusqu’au sommet où les créatures se faisaient face. Les serpents légendaires semblaient s’affronter dans un duel titanesque, à moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’une dance. Hanzo détourna son attention de l’objet et entra dans ce qui paraissait être la chambre principale.

Un lit bien trop large occupait l’espace de la chambre, étouffé par de nombreux oreillers et coussins et d’un couvre-lit kitsch. A sa droite, une grande baie vitrée offrait à l’occupant un panorama sur le centre-ville de Singapour et ses immeubles aux divers néons. Il n’y avait rien d’intéressant de prime abord, jusqu’à ce qu’Hanzo aperçoive un escalier dans un coin de la pièce qui menait à un étage inférieur. A pas de loup, il descendit les marches pour déboucher sur un nouveau couloir et donc de nouvelles portes. Une première porte ouvrait sur la salle de bain, la seconde sur le dressing mais Hanzo, suivant son intuition, se dirigea vers la dernière.

En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit un bureau ainsi que les rayons d’une bibliothèque qui s’étendaient sur deux pans de la pièce. Contre un mur, il vit une console d’ordinateur et Hanzo sut qu’il avait trouvé ce qu’il était venu chercher. Il se plaça devant la console et appuya sur le bouton d’alimentation. Un clavier holographique apparut sous ses mains et trois holo-écrans s’affichèrent devant lui, éclairant la pièce d’une lueur bleutée. L’écran central dévoila une fenêtre d’identification demandant un mot de passe à l’utilisateur. Hanzo n’allait pas s’évertuer à essayer de décortiquer ce code, il s’était montré à nouveau très prévoyant. Il extirpa de son sac à dos un petit appareil, semblable à une soucoupe, et le plaça sur la console. Le dispositif s’alluma et des commandes holographiques apparurent sur le dessus de l’outil. Sa visite au marché noir avait été tout sauf fortuite.

Il pianota les commandes de son dispositif et lança le piratage de l’ordinateur. Cet outil de hacker allait lui permettre de passer outre les systèmes de sécurité de l’ordinateur et de récupérer toutes les informations nécessaires pour passer outre les barrières informatiques. Mais avant cela, le dispositif avait besoin de temps. Hanzo s’éloigna de la console de l’ordinateur et examina les dossiers et les documents étalés sur le bureau. Il n’y trouva rien de significatif : des lettres de remerciement en japonais de la part d’un client, des impressions de facture et des contrats de vente de biens immobiliers. Cela correspondait bien au vieil homme de vouloir se reposer sur des moyens de communication traditionnels alors que le monde entier s’était tourné vers le numérique. Au bout du bureau, Hanzo distingua une photo dans un cadre. Il le saisit délicatement et grâce à la lumière des écrans d’ordinateur, il put entrevoir le cliché. Un vieil homme siégeait sur une chaise, sous un cerisier en fleurs. L’homme se tenait fièrement soutenue par sa canne aux côtés d’une statue de kirin qui semblait dévisager celui qui prenait le cliché. Ses cheveux clairsemés étaient blancs comme la neige et ses rides avaient marqués son visage, tout comme les années. Il avait beau paraitre orgueilleux sur cette photographie mais Hanzo savait que l’homme tentait de dissimuler son âge trop avancé, notamment la fébrilité de ses jambes. Il l’avait toujours connu avec une canne, même lorsqu’il était enfant.

Un changement sur l’écran de l’ordinateur attira son attention. Le dispositif de piratage avait rempli sa tâche, permettant à l’archer d’accéder à ce qu’il recherchait. L’interface de l’ordinateur s’offrait à lui et il ne savait pas où commencer. A chaque dossier qu’il souhaitait ouvrir, une nouvelle demande d’authentification apparaissait mais l’outil de piratage avait moissonné toutes les données d’identification de l’appareil et de ce fait, chacune des demandes fut outrepassée et Hanzo navigua librement parmi les dossiers. On l’avait formé également dans la pratique du piratage informatique. Ce n’était pas son domaine de prédilection mais dans le monde actuel, il ne fallait pas être laissé sur la touche concernant les nouvelles technologies. Même son père l’avait compris.

Les minutes passèrent alors qu’Hanzo parcouraient les dossiers de l’ordinateur. Au fur et à mesure qu’il s’enfonçait dans ses méandres, il découvrait une nouvelle information ou un sous-dossier qui le poussait à prolonger encore plus loin son exploration. Le propriétaire de l’ordinateur n’aurait bientôt plus de secrets pour lui et c’était bien le but initial d’Hanzo. Finalement tout se déroulait comme prévu, et cela devrait continuer ainsi jusqu’à que l’occupant de l’appartement rentre chez lui.

*******

Près d’une heure plus tard, les portes de l’ascenseur privé qui menait au penthouse s’ouvrirent. La lumière blafarde de l’ascenseur projeta deux longues ombres dans le hall d’entrée. La première était lente et sinueuse tandis que la seconde était plus vivace. Les portes de l’ascenseur se refermèrent et les ombres disparurent. Le lustre du hall d’entrée s’illumina et il put distinguer précisément les silhouettes des deux individus. Le vieil homme à la canne était bien de retour chez lui. Il entendait les claquements de sa canne sur le sol à chacun de ses pas. L’autre semblait être une femme, aux vues de son apparence, du tailleur et de la robe qu’elle portait.

\- Merci, Yatsuko. dit l’homme en japonais alors que la femme lui retirait sa veste. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas que je reste avec vous ? demanda-t-elle toujours en langue nippone.

\- Non, je n’ai pas cœur à cela ce soir. Je souhaite simplement dormir. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

La femme en tailleur s’inclina respectueusement et s’exécuta. L’ascenseur ouvrit à nouveau ses portes et elle disparut, laissant le vieillard seul. Celui-ci éteignit les lumières du hall et d’un pas languissant entra dans le séjour, s’appuyant continuellement sur sa canne. Il s’arrêta devant un guéridon et activa l’interrupteur d’une lampe dont la lumière éclaira une infime partie de la pièce. Hanzo demeurait toujours caché. La lumière n’était pas assez éclatante pour qu’il puisse le repérer. Le vieil homme se dirigea ensuite vers la grande table de marbre où il prit quelques instants pour se servir un verre d’alcool, qu’il but lentement. Puis, il se figea et Hanzo le vit se tendre comme un félin aux aguets. Il se retourna et scruta la pièce longuement avant de reprendre une nouvelle gorgée, et toujours de son pas lourd et trainant, soutenu par sa canne, il rejoignit un fauteuil en cuir, déposant son verre sur une table adjacente.

\- Je n’avais pas espéré recevoir des visites, ce soir, annonça-t-il à haute voix en s’affalant dans le creux du siège.

Il venait de parler en japonais. Il savait qu’il n’était pas seul. Malgré les années, ses sens ne s’étaient pas estompés.

\- Bonsoir, Munen, répondit solennellement Hanzo en se dévoilant.

Il scruta le visage du vieillard, cherchant à entrevoir de la crainte, de l’étonnement ou bien même de la satisfaction. Mais le visage de Munen resta de marbre : aucune crispation, aucune grimace ne trahissait ses états d’âme. Cela n’était pas étonnant venant d’un ancien du Clan Shimada. Enfant, Hanzo les avait vu comme des figures d’autorité imperturbables et inamovibles, à l’image de son père.

\- Cela faisait bien longtemps, Hanzo, déclara Munen d’un ton mélancolique. Bien trop longtemps….

\- Cinq années, si je ne me trompe pas, répondit l’archer en se rapprochant de l’ancien, contournant le mobilier.

Les yeux de Munen étaient fatigués, accablés par le temps et pourtant Hanzo les sentit le jauger.

\- Tu as changé, Hanzo.

\- Et toi, tu es toujours le même.

Le vieillard sembla se détendre et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Après toutes ces années, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ce soir ?

Hanzo ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne quittant pas le vieil homme des yeux. Il se porta vers la fenêtre où il observa le trafic en contrebas.

\- Je suis traqué, Munen.

\- Traqué ? demanda-t-il en s’appuyant sur sa canne.

Hanzo poursuivit en s’éloignant de la fenêtre :

\- Un homme a essayé de me tuer à Bangkok : un chasseur de têtes connu en Asie du Sud-Est. Malheureusement pour lui, il n’était pas de taille contre moi mais cela m’a rendu suspicieux. Lorsque deux omniaques assassins m’ont attaqué à Hong-Kong, le doute ne m’était plus permis. On a mis une prime sur ma tête.

\- C’est regrettable, déclara Munen indifférent. Mais en quoi est-ce que cela explique ton intrusion chez moi à une heure si avancée ?

\- Je suis venu chercher refuge et surtout je suis venu te demander ton aide pour trouver ceux qui cherchent à me nuire.

Hanzo plongea son regard dans celui de Munen espérant y discerner quelque émotion.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à me retrouver ? se contenta de demanda le vieil homme.

L’archer sourit à la remarque et alla se placer en face de l’ancien.

\- Les années n’ont pas affecté mes connaissances et mes compétences tout comme toi tu n’as pas perdu ton sens des affaires. Comme vous me l’avez appris autrefois, j’ai simplement identifié des activités clandestines et criminelles dans lesquelles tu étais mêlé de près ou de loin. Ta sphère d’influence est immense mais j’ai pu regrouper un certain nombre d’organisations que tu avais à ta botte. Les trouver fut ardu mais une fois que ce fut fait, remonter la piste jusqu’à toi a été plus qu’aisé.

Hanzo perçut qu’à mesure qu’il continuait son explication, Munen se tendait peu à peu. Ses mains sur sa canne paraissaient tremblotantes.

\- Il a bien fallu que quelqu’un maintienne et protège les activités de notre organisation après ton départ, rétorqua sèchement le vieil homme. L’Empire des Shimada n’existe plus mais nous avons veillé à ce que nos œuvres et celles de ton père ne disparaissent pas avec lui.

Hanzo reconnut le ton réprobateur de son ancien professeur. Une inflexibilité et une fermeté qui avaient fait de lui l’homme qu’il était aujourd’hui. Les anciens du clan Shimada provenaient tous du même moule, façonnés et modelés comme une entité sage et expérimentée pour guider le chef de clan dans sa tâche. Mais de tous, Munen était le plus stoïque, le plus sévère et le plus zélé.

\- Tu as abandonné le clan à l’heure où nous avions le plus besoin d’un chef, reprit Munen. Tu as abandonné tout ce pour quoi tes ainés et tes ancêtres se sont battus. Lorsque Overwatch a démantelé nos activités, les Anciens ont tout fait pour préserver ce qui devait être préservé. L’Empire des Shimada n’existe plus mais ses vestiges demeurent toujours, et ce grâce à nous. Tu devrais être reconnaissant pour ce que nous avons accompli.

Les mains de Munen se crispaient sur sa canne et Hanzo affronta les yeux accusateurs du vieil homme sans lui répondre. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que son ancien professeur ne soupire longuement de fatigue.

\- Je t’aiderais, dit-il à mi-voix, en souvenir de Sojiro.

\- Comme tu es miséricordieux.

Sa pique déplut à l’ancien. Il ne le montra pas mais Munen était mécontent. Il abhorrait l’insolence et Hanzo se souvenait de ses punitions lorsqu’il était enfant.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu as fait au cours de tes années d’errance, demanda Munen d’un ton inquisiteur, et surtout ce qui t’aurait mérité d’avoir ta tête mise à prix.

Hanzo dépassa le fauteuil où se tenait le vieil homme et rejoignit la table de marbre, pour observer les bouteilles d’alcool disposées là. Munen avait une bonne collection de whiskies provenant du Japon et Hanzo se servit sans retenue.

\- Comme tu l’as dit, j’ai erré longuement et j’ai mis mes compétences au service du plus offrant.

\- Le travail de mercenaire est indigne d’un Shimada, siffla Munen en récupérant son verre sur la table pour boire une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Pourtant, il faut bien manger.

\- Et néanmoins tu viens me quémander de l’aide lorsque ta vie est en danger. Un homme qui souhaite vivre par l’épée doit s’attendre à périr par l’épée. Ce n’était pas ce que nous attendions de toi lorsque nous t’avions formé. Et surtout, nous t’avons connu moins couard.

Hanzo ignora cette provocation. Le vieil homme avait la langue acérée et il ne lui restait plus que son venin comme unique moyen de défense.

\- Il n’est pas encore trop tard pour revenir sur le droit chemin, Hanzo, dit Munen de manière impérieuse. Tu peux encore réclamer la place qui est la tienne. Tu peux compter sur moi pour t’y aider, comme autrefois, et tu pourras enfin accomplir la volonté de Sojiro et rétablir l’honneur du clan Shimada.

Cette pensée lui traversa l’esprit. Il se rappela son père et de ses histoires de guerriers légendaires méritant tous les honneurs. Des héros valeureux et sans torts dont les actions étaient toujours guidées par leur sens du devoir et de la justice. Son frère adorait les légendes que leur racontaient leur père. En grandissant, Hanzo avait compris que de tels modèles représentaient un idéal impossible à atteindre. Lorsqu’on l’avait confronté à ce choix, avait-il accompli son devoir ? Cela avait-il finalement préservé l’honneur du clan ? Les évènements lui avaient prouvé le contraire mais aujourd’hui, il avait bien l’intention de se faire justice.

\- J’ai pris ma décision, il y a longtemps, répliqua Hanzo. Il est inutile de revenir sur le passé.

L’archer s’étonna de voir une grimace de dédain sur le visage de Munen.

\- Libre à toi de rester emprisonné par tes certitudes, pesta-il en se levant de son siège.

Hanzo l’observa se mouvoir difficilement et se diriger machinalement vers sa chambre, lui tournant le dos.

\- Maintenant laisse-moi, ordonna le vieillard. La nuit est suffisamment avancée et j’ai besoin de repos. Reviens demain et nous discuterons de comment nous règlerons ton problème.

Avant qu’il ne fasse un pas de plus, Hanzo le stoppa, posant une main ferme sur l’épaule osseuse de Munen.

\- Je n’en ai pas encore fini.

Le vieillard ne broncha pas et balaya la main de l’archer de son épaule avant de se retourner pour mieux le toiser de ses yeux sombres. La bouche du Munen se tordit en une moue de défi.

\- Eh bien ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Qu’attends-tu ? Dis ce que tu as à dire et épargne-moi tes effronteries. Les printemps me sont bien trop précieux désormais pour que je perde mon temps avec toi et tu en as vécu beaucoup trop pour continuer à jouer le rôle de jeune coq arrogant. D’ailleurs, ce rôle était bien plus l’apanage de ton frère.

Ainsi c’était maintenant au tour du vieil homme de le provoquer et en sentant une colère sourde monter en lui, Hanzo sut que cela avait fait effet. Pourtant il se devait de se contrôler et de demeurer en position de force. Il avait l’avantage et devait le conserver.

\- Je ne suis pas venu uniquement me cacher ici. J’ai réussi à remonter la piste de ces assassins et je pense que tu as tout intérêt à écouter ce que j’ai découvert.

Le visage de Munen se renfrogna et il continua d’affronter Hanzo du regard, jusqu’à ce qu’il se détache de l’archer.

\- Soit, maugréa-t-il en rejoignant son fauteuil. Je t’écoute.

Munen s’installa et posa ses paumes sur sa canne, attentif et tout ouïe. Son visage abimé par les années avait repris ses traits orgueilleux tandis que ses yeux suffisants ne le quittaient plus. Maintenant qu’il avait toute l’attention de l’Ancien, Hanzo envisagea de faire durer le plaisir.

\- Avant de poursuivre, permets-moi de me resservir un rafraichissement. Ma gorge est à nouveau sèche.

Alors qu’il passait devant le propriétaire de l’appartement pour atteindre la table et les précieuses bouteilles, il crut entendre un soupir d’agacement s’échapper des lèvres de Munen. Il remplit néanmoins rapidement son verre pour retourner auprès du vieillard. Il souhaitait le garder à l’œil et il redoutait que le vieux singe ait toujours un tour dans sa manche.

\- Je n’ai pas réussi à retrouver le commanditaire, mais j’ai pu remonter à un intermédiaire, commença Hanzo. Pas pour le premier assassin, malheureusement. Il s’est vidé de son sang, bien avant que je puisse le questionner. Pour les deux omniaques, j’ai été bien plus chanceux. Un humain peut oublier, mais pas une machine et la mémoire des omniaques m’a mené jusqu’à un individu peu recommandable à Macao. Un homme du milieu, comme tu en as déjà vu des centaines : discret, organisé et sociable. Le genre d’individu qui pour chaque demande, crée une centaine d’offres, et pour chaque question a toutes les réponses à portée. Et cet homme était très loquace. On l’avait chargé de trouver quelqu’un de suffisamment compétent pour m’assassiner et à deux reprises, celui-ci avait réussi à trouver de parfaits candidats. Enfin ça, c’est ce qu’il pensait.

L’archer s’arrêta quelques secondes pour prendre une gorgée de whiskey. Comme au kabuki, il fallait toujours travailler ses effets et Hanzo s’en délectait.

\- Il m’a redirigé vers le propriétaire de plusieurs boites de nuit à Macao. Un notable prisé par la jeunesse dorée de la ville pour ses soirées arrosées, et révéré par les criminels les plus abjects pour être le plus grand trafiquant d’êtres humains de la région. En remontant sa piste, j’ai pu me rendre compte à quel point les activités de cet homme étaient diverses : trafic de stupéfiants, trafic d’armes, trafic d’organes, trafic d’omniaques, proxénétisme, recel. Cet homme se nommait Fèn Tǔ. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de lui ?

Munen le dévisageait avec ses yeux sombres. Hanzo laissa au vieil homme quelques secondes pour répondre mais devant son mutisme, il poursuivit son récit :

\- J’ai longuement questionné ce Fèn Tǔ, et il a reconnu qu’il n’était qu’un subordonné au sein d’une organisation plus vaste et que cet ordre d’assassinat à mon encontre ne provenait pas de lui mais de bien plus haut. J’aurais aimé lui faire avouer le nom du commanditaire mais en bon chien loyal, il n’a pas cédé. Néanmoins, avec ce qu’il m’avait dit, j’ai pu poursuivre mes recherches. Car vois-tu, un homme comme ce Fèn Tǔ, aux vues de ses nombreuses activités, devait engranger d’importantes sommes d’argent qu’il devait bien sûr réinvestir dans des activités bien plus … propres. C’est le béaba pour toute personne désirant former une organisation criminelle. Ce n’est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça. Ainsi, tous les bénéfices de ses activités étaient redistribués ou placés dans des sociétés écrans ou réinvestis. Il s’était acheté des bars, des restaurants, des discothèques sur toute la côte, de la Mer de Chine Méridionale jusqu’au Golfe de Thaïlande, ainsi que des immeubles et des logements au Vietnam et au Cambodge. Et la plupart des profits de ses activités légales, en plus de ses autres revenus impropres, il les réinvestissait dans des sociétés d’import-export situées à Kuala Lumpur, Malacca et ici même, à Singapour.

D’une traite, Hanzo termina son verre et le déposa sur le guéridon où se trouvait la statue des dragons entremêlés qui lui apparut plus distinctement, éclairé par la lumière du séjour. Cela lui évoqua le souvenir d’une histoire que son père lui racontait : la geste de deux dragons, deux frères. Il laissa cette pensée divaguer, préférant se focaliser sur ce pourquoi il était venu.

\- A Kuala Lumpur, tout comme à Malacca, j’ai cherché à déterminer qui se cachait derrière ces entreprises. Et après consultation des registres de ces sociétés, j’ai pu les relier à quatre comptes bancaires disséminés dans plusieurs banques en Asie, en Afrique et en Europe. L’un d’entre elles est à Londres, une autre à Numbani et les deux dernières se trouvent respectivement à Tokyo et à Singapour. J’ai préféré me concentrer sur les banques à ma portée : Tokyo et Singapour. Tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point il est aisé d’outrepasser les dispositifs de sécurité des banques, que ce soit pour y entrer ou pour accéder à leurs systèmes informatiques. Il suffit principalement d’avoir les bons outils et j’ai toujours des contacts au sein de la pègre tokyoïte. Et beaucoup me doivent des faveurs.

Hanzo venait de traverser le séjour de long en large et le silence de Munen devenait de plus en plus pesant. Le vieil homme était-il mort d’ennui ?

\- Le compte de la banque tokyoïte m’a appris que son propriétaire avait d’immenses ressources et qu’il en avait fait bon usage. J’ai pu y retrouver des transactions liées aux sociétés d’import-export ainsi qu’à des entreprises de manutention ou des sociétés de services, surement d’autres leurres pour blanchir son argent sale. Il avait fait l’acquisition de plusieurs résidences aux quatre coins de la planète : un appartement à New-York, un autre à Paris ainsi qu’à Numbani et puis un dernier récemment acheté à Singapour. Grâce à ces informations, il n’a pas été difficile d’identifier et de trouver les adresses de ces appartements. Et je dois reconnaitre que cet homme n’est pas un vulgaire criminel qui étale sa fortune, car malgré ses ressources, les appartements qu’ils avaient acquis n’étaient pas vraiment de haut de gamme, plutôt des logements accessibles à des nouveaux riches ou bien de jeunes chefs d’entreprise. C’est rusé, ainsi il n’attire pas trop l’attention autour de lui. Et plus il reste discret, moins il risque que l’on se plonge dans ses affaires. Après cela, je suis arrivé à Singapour, il y a deux jours exactement. Je suis entré par effraction dans la banque et j’ai pu y consulter les informations de son compte pour y constater des échanges et des transactions similaires. Je n’avais plus vraiment le choix, il fallait que je visite son appartement afin d’enquêter. Je m’y suis donc rendu en espérant trouver des réponses à mes questions, dont l’une d’entre elle qui n’arrivait pas à sortir de mon esprit.

Hanzo avait rejoint Munen et l’archer plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles de son ancien professeur.

\- Pourquoi avoir commandité mon assassinat, Munen ?

Le vieillard ne broncha pas. Était-il mort de peur ? Était-il terrifié ? Non, et c’était en partie ce qui l’exaspérait. Munen était toujours muré dans son silence et affichait un faciès de défi et d’inflexibilité. Pourtant, il ne s’était pas défendu, laissant Hanzo parler et parler, comme si cela n’avait plus aucune importance désormais. Son mutisme confirmait son implication et ne faisait qu'exacerber l'irritation d'Hanzo. Il espérait que le vieil homme ne s’abaisserait pas à répondre avec de piètres mensonges. Finalement, un rictus apparut aux commissures des lèvres de Munen.

\- Il est rassurant de voir que tu n’as pas oublié ce que nous t’avons appris.

\- Réponds à ma question.

Munen se renfonça dans son fauteuil, posant sa canne sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais dissimulé mes raisons, expliqua-t-il. Tu as déshonoré le Clan Shimada, mettant à bas tout ce qu’avait construit le Conseil des Anciens…

\- C’était l’Empire de mon père. Pas le vôtre.

\- Mais c’est nous qui l’avons préservé, rétorqua Munen en frappant le sol avec sa canne. Nous l’avons rebâti quasiment à partir de rien pendant que tu te morfondais.

\- Vous vous l’êtes partagé comme des charognards, tu veux dire, ajouta Hanzo en s’éloignant du vieil homme. Et par quels moyens l’avez-vous rebâti ? En vous associant avec d’infects individus comme ce Fèn Tǔ ? Mon père n’aurait jamais permis cela, il ne se serait pas abaissé à collaborer avec des ordures de leur genre.

\- Mais Sojiro n’est plus et son héritier n’a pas été à la hauteur pour lui succéder, malgré tous les espoirs qu’il portait en lui. Le Conseil des Anciens a pris les décisions adaptées pour perpétuer les activités du clan et en aucun cas, nous ne te laisserons récupérer ce que tu as sciemment abandonné. Tu as perdu tous tes droits sur cet héritage.

Le vieillard n’en démordait pas et cela le faisait enrager.

\- Vous avez été suffisamment clair sur ce point ! J’ai piraté ton ordinateur et j’ai pu accéder à tes nombreuses conversations avec les autres membres du Conseil. En tout cas, ce qu’il en reste. Tu n’as pas hésité à éliminer tes rivaux au sein des Anciens et ce pour mieux te départager les restes avec les autres. Et je faisais partie des cibles à éliminer et pour prouver ta bonne foi, tu as décidé de t’en occuper personnellement et pourtant tu ne t’es pas sali les mains. Pour un homme qui juge tant par l’honneur, tu es terriblement abject.

Munen resta insensible à cette énième provocations alors qu’Hanzo arriva derrière un des canapés du séjour. Son regard se porta sur la statuette des dragons, il lui parut voir leurs yeux briller d’une lueur rouge.

\- Le Conseil a toujours su prendre les décisions adéquates pour le bien du clan et les a toujours pleinement assumés. Contrairement à toi, incapable d’assumer les conséquences de tes actes. A croire que nous nous trompions. Que nous avions placé nos espoirs dans le mauvais frère. Avec les années, je réalise que Genji aurait fait un meilleur chef de ….

Hanzo ne l’avait pas laissé terminer sa phrase. Il venait de récupérer son arc dissimulé sous le canapé. L’archer observa le visage du vieil homme réagir à la flèche qu’il venait de décocher dans son épaule. Son air de défi se transforma en une façade de surprise amère, ce qui satisfit pleinement Hanzo.

\- Je t’interdis de prononcer son nom, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Lâchant sa canne, Munen porta son bras libre à la flèche pour tenter de se libérer mais elle s’était enfoncée trop profondément dans sa chair, et dans le fauteuil. Il haletait, ses lèvres tremblaient.

\- C’est … exactement ce que je disais, dit le vieil homme en reprenant son souffle. Incapable d’assumer ses propres décisions. Tu as tué ton frère mais tu n’avais pas les épaules pour supporter un tel fardeau.

Hanzo s’approcha de lui, une flèche encochée à son arc. La mascarade était terminée et Munen le savait très bien. 

\- Vous m’avez poussé à prendre des sanctions vis-à-vis de mon frère, car vous redoutiez qu’il se retourne contre le clan, déclara Hanzo. Vous vouliez qu’il disparaisse et j’ai été assez naïf pour suivre votre voie.

Munen transpirait à grosses gouttes. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses traits défigurés par la douleur.

\- C’est ce dont tu es persuadé ? fit-il en laissant échapper un ricanement clair. Ce n’est pas nous qui avons porté le coup final. Tu es le seul à blâmer. On m’avait rapporté que ton œuvre sur ton frère n’était pas celle d’un épéiste mais celle d’un boucher. Que t’as dit Genji pour qu’il mérite une mort aussi douloureuse ?

Une seconde flèche vint lui transpercer l’avant-bras, le clouant à l’accoudoir.

\- Je t’ai dit de ne pas prononcer son nom.

Des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de Munen pourtant il continuait de sourire.

\- Tu es tombé encore plus bas que je ne le pensais…, répondit-il. Ma mort ne t’apportera rien. Mon fantôme te poursuivra, tout comme ceux de Genji et de Sojiro.

Une troisième flèche se ficha dans l’aine du vieillard qui étouffa un hurlement de souffrance. Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu’apparaisse une teinte rouge sur l’assise du fauteuil qui ne tarda pas à couler à ses pieds.

\- Mon frère et mon père sont mon fardeau. Mais toi tu ne l’es pas, fit Hanzo en s’abaissant au niveau de Munen. Je dois vivre avec les erreurs de mon passé mais il est hors de question que je permette aux Anciens de profiter de l’héritage des Shimada. Si je n’ai pas fait honneur à mon père en tant que chef de clan, alors je dois au moins lui rendre justice en ne laissant pas son héritage entre les mains de chiens tel que toi.

Maintenant, c’était le corps entier de Munen qui tremblait. Les doigts de son bras cloué à l’accoudoir du fauteuil se tordaient. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et son sourire s’évapora en une moue de colère. Le vieil homme regardait autour de lui, guettant les portes de l’ascenseur, comme s’il s’attendait à voir quelqu’un apparaitre.

\- Personne ne viendra te sauver, j’ai coupé les systèmes de sécurité. Je t’ai vu appuyer à de nombreuses reprises sur un bouton dissimulé sur ta canne mais tes hommes ne viendront pas. Tu meurs ce soir, Munen.

\- C’est comme ça que tu entends t’en tirer ? grommela Munen. Tu n’es rien... Une cause perdue ! Il n’y a plus aucun espoir pour toi. Tu ne mérites pas cet héritage.

\- J’ai déjà vidé tes comptes, répliqua Hanzo. Ton ordinateur avait toutes les données nécessaires pour y parvenir et grâce à mes outils de piratage, j’ai pu m’en donner à cœur joie. J’ai également eu accès à de nombreuses informations compromettantes qui pourraient mettre ton organisation en fâcheuse posture si les autorités venaient à mettre la main dessus.

La bouche de Munen se crispa de douleur et de rage mais alors qu’Hanzo espérait que cela lui offrirait une certaine satisfaction, cela ne fut pas le cas. Sa traque avait été longue et fastidieuse et au fil de sa chasse, il s’était imaginé retrouver le commanditaire de la mise à prix de sa tête et le faire payer. Découvrir qu’il s’agissait d’un ancien du clan Shimada, d’un ancien professeur, avait rendu la chose plus amère mais cela l’avait rendu encore plus déterminé.

\- Personne ne profitera de ton héritage, Munen. Je m’en chargerais personnellement.

La colère qui l’animait s’était apaisée pour laisser place à une profonde indifférence. Maintenant qu’il était arrivé au bout de son règlement de compte avec le vieillard, il ne se sentait pas pleinement satisfait. Poursuivre le supplice n’y changerait rien. De toute manière, il en avait fini.

\- Les autres Anciens… Ils sauront que c’est toi, balbutia Munen alors qu’un filet de sang perlait aux commissures de ses lèvres. Ils enverront des assassins te traquer et à la fin, tout ce que tu as accompli aura été vain….

Hanzo s’éloigna du fauteuil où agonisait Munen pour rejoindre la baie vitrée du penthouse qui donnait sur la terrasse. Attaché à la poignée de la baie, se trouvait le câble de la tyrolienne qui lui avait permis de traverser la rue.

\- Je les trouverais avant et ils tomberont comme toi, répondit Hanzo en jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule vers son ancien professeur.

L’aspect grotesque du corps de Munen, aux portes de la mort, affalé dans son fauteuil était terriblement pathétique. Hanzo se surprit à ressentir certains regrets devant ce triste tableau. Les choses auraient dû tourner autrement. 

\- Reviens ici ! ordonna Munen en rassemblant ses dernières forces, crachant du sang sur sa tunique. Accorde-moi une mort honorable ! Si tu as encore une once de respect pour moi, reviens m’achever !

Autrefois, Hanzo s’était posé comme principe de ne jamais faire souffrir inutilement. Il se remémora un corps étendu, la pluie battante, une flaque d’eau pourpre et du sang sur ses mains. Hanzo enfouit ces pensées au plus profond de lui. Il était resté fidèle à ce principe, jusqu’à Genji. Il n’allait pas offrir un tel privilège à Munen.

\- La vie n’est pas comme les vieilles histoires que vous nous racontiez, enfant. Seules les personnes honorables méritent de mourir d’une mort rapide et noble. Or nous ne sommes pas des hommes honorables.

Hanzo accorda un dernier coup d’œil à Munen dont le visage se figea, puis sa tête s’affaissa sur son épaule pour ne plus bouger. L’archer enroula le câble autour de sa main et le saisit fermement, ensuite il prit son élan et sauta dans le vide afin de rejoindre les toits des autres immeubles en contrebas. Puis, il disparut dans la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le 4e chapitre de cette fiction qui est arrivé assez rapidement et je ne suis pas mécontent de pouvoir vous l’apporter aussi vite. C’est un chapitre que j’avais en tête depuis fort longtemps et qui me permet de souffler un peu. 
> 
> Les chapitres de Jack, Winston et Angela avaient cette tonalité nostalgique avec Overwatch, et donc on pouvait retrouver un peu le même schéma de chapitre et disons que ce chapitre 4 me permet de briser un peu le moule. 
> 
> Hanzo est vraiment intéressant comme personnage. Il est à la fois fier, mélancolique et imperturbable. J’ai vraiment apprécié écrire sur lui tout comme je suis très impatient d’aborder Genji. La dynamique des frères Shimada est vraiment passionnante et j’espère qu’on en verra plus dans Overwatch 2. Je croise les doigts.
> 
> Pour le prochain personnage, je l’ai mis de coté depuis trop longtemps et j’ai favorisé Hanzo et Angela avant lui. Mais je compte me rattraper avec le chapitre 5 qui j’espère vous plaira tout autant.
> 
> Merci à Etsukazu pour sa relecture et ses conseils et j'espère vivement que ce chapitre vous a plu. En tout cas, n’hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou un commentaire, cela a un effet euphorisant sur l’auteur.
> 
> Portez-vous bien et à bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
